Nemesis
by flutegirl.anita
Summary: The riders make a deadly enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Denver was a boom town. Lured by the promise of gold people had come from places far and strange to chase the glint of fortune, many men had built up the large town. After the initial tents and temporary saloons, it now sported quality establishments and décor only the Nuevo rich could appreciate. Horatio Coldstone sat back in the tufted leather wingback chair of his hotel room. The leather was a dark wine color and supple to the touch. He liked the finer things in life. In his right hand he held a snifter of brandy and a fine cigar in his left. He had spent the last two years planning this night and now he just needed to sit back and wait for it to play out. It was a simple plan really. The difficulty was finding the right window, the right people and of course the right quarry.

Horatio took a long draw on his cigar and blew the smoke gently into the air. The smoke twisted and curled toward the ceiling. This was to be his most intricate planned heist to date. His men had tunneled into the bank from a store front next door. He had spent months hiding the paper trail that he owned that building. There they would sneak in, in the middle of the night and take bearer bonds. Pieces of paper that meant little to the unlettered, but to him they were better than gold. He had it on good authority that bearer bonds to claims in the Comstock would be held in the Bank of Denver this night. His men should be in the bank now placing them in a set of worn, but non-descript saddlebags. He smiled at his genius. One would expect finer accommodations for a treasure so valuable, and so he would do just the opposite. Those saddlebags would ride out of town to the rendezvous tomorrow morning without being questioned or searched. The bearer bonds would hide in plain sight right under the nose of the constabulary. He liked how foolish it made the opposition look.

He rose from his chair and set the snifter on a small table beside the chair. He stretched his back and went to the French doors leading to a balcony overlooking the main thoroughfare. The bank could be seen from here. Nothing looked disturbed. His people should be just about finished by now. He planned it perfectly. All he needed now was a good night's sleep. The bagman would meet him at noon tomorrow at the rendezvous point several miles from town. He would pay the man and take the bonds and then he would slip into the night. He would emerge from the darkness a ruthless and shrewd corporation and take over the Comstock. He would be very rich and never need worry about a thing again. He would surround himself with protection and enforcers. He would be a force to reckon with. He would be a god.

Becoming fatigued by the evenings events, Horatio decided to turn in for the night. He extinguished his cigar on the rail of the balcony and silently bid the town of Denver a pleasant evening. The maid had turned down the bed –a nice consideration. He would sleep well tonight and tomorrow he would be the first day of his life as a titan.

He was a man in his mid-thirties he had never married by choice. Women were a complication and he hated complications. His parents had taught him to go after the finer things in life and he did. He removed his smoking jacket and crisp white cotton shirt. He looked imposingly into his mirror. Yes keeping himself in good physical shape was one of the finer things in life. He would always have pride in his appearance. It also intimidated everyone he met to know that he could kill them with just one of his bare hands and that he would smile when he did it. He dropped his trousers and folded them neatly on the valet -another nice consideration for the room. He slid into a pair of silk pajamas. Sleeping in silk was absolute decadence and an indulgence he didn't mind succumbing to.

* * *

><p>Dan Archer was the bagman. He had in his possession two three inch stacks of paper that made the bearer the controlling interest in the claims of the Comstock. He could ride out, never to be seen again, but he didn't really know what to do with the paper he possessed. He liked his gold in coin form and that's what he had arranged. He just needed to get to the rendezvous at noon and he would collect and be a very rich man. He could buy and lot of women and a lot of drink with the money he was to be paid and still have enough to retire -for a while at least. The time was a quarter past eleven. He would need to leave soon. Just enough time to get a drink at his favorite saloon and head out.<p>

"Come on, Jimmy, can't we stop for a little recreation?" Cody pleaded. "We don't have to get back to the station for a couple of days."

"No, Cody, we can't," Jimmy explained, "We still have to protect Buck. The Army wants people to think Buck's carrying important documents. That's what being a decoy is all about. You should know that better than anyone."

"But Jimmy, Buck is still in the courier's office picking up the package. I'm getting tired of waiting."

"Well lucky for you, you don't have to wait any longer. Here he comes. Now let's get out of here."

Buck walked up to his companions and was visibly unnerved. He was carrying his usual non-descript set of saddlebags but this time filled with blank paper and some extra clothing. He knew what the real courier was carrying and he was glad he wasn't actually carrying it, but pretending to have it was going to be nearly as bad.

"The sooner we get out of Denver the happier I'll be," Buck said. "This is going to be dangerous. I can't believe Teaspoon would loan us out like this."

"That bad?" Cody asked.

"Yes. We need to get this batch of papers to Fort Laramie by nightfall tomorrow. Every cutthroat and bushwhacker in the territory is going to be coming at us for this information not to mention bands of renegade Indians. It contains maps of all the strategic weapons caches in the area."

"Sounds like you need a drink, my friend," Cody said still hoping to score a little fun on this trip.

"We can't, Cody," Jimmy scolded.

"We've got to eat something before we leave anyway, why can't we go into the saloon?" Cody begged.

"Alright,Cody," Jimmy said giving in, "We'll get some sandwiches and sarsaparillas and then we're leaving."

Cody gave him a self-satisfied smile and put his hand on Buck's shoulder as they walked toward the saloon. Jimmy walked behind them watching and waiting for the first attempts at stealing their cargo.

Cody turned and was about to say something to Jimmy when he and Buck collided with a gentleman outside the saloon. The man was carrying a set of saddle bags identical to the ones Buck had and in the collision both he and Buck had fallen to the ground and dropped their bags.

"You sir, are obstructing the Pony Express on a mission of supreme importance –my lunch," Cody said and gave the man one of his trade mark winks.

The other man scrambled up and grabbed a set of saddlebags not bothering to make sure he had the right ones. Cody helped Buck up off the ground and the three riders continued on to the saloon for a quick lunch.

Dan Archer breathed a sigh of relief. He almost lost his precious cargo. He had wasted enough time in town and now needed to get to his meeting or he could count on never breathing the sweet air of this life again. Horatio Coldstone was not a man to cross or to be left waiting. He mounted his horse and galloped away to meet his employer.

The boys went into the saloon and enjoyed a mug of sarsaparilla and a cheese sandwich each. About fifteen minutes later they were headed out of town toward Fort Laramie. Buck was happy to put distance between him and the town. He had a bad feeling about this run. He was glad he had Cody and Jimmy with him. He couldn't shake the feeling that this was only the beginning of a long and difficult run.

* * *

><p>Horatio stopped his horse under an old oak tree. There was a stream nearby that he let his horse drink its fill. The day was looking to be a pleasant one. The sky was clear and blue and there was only a light breezed coming from the west. He took out a gold watch from his vest pocket and opened the cover. His bagman had exactly four minutes to show up before he hunted him down like a dog.<p>

Dan Archer arrived with a minute to spare. He was winded but at least he wasn't late. He jumped down off his horse and approached his employer with a slight bit of trepidation. He wouldn't put it past this man to kill him for sport.

"Ah, Mr. Archer so nice of you to join me," Horatio said cloyingly. "I trust you have my merchandise?"

"Yes, sir, I do. It's all right here in these saddlebags, sir."

"Excellent, well. I will take them off your hands."

"The money as we discussed?"

Horatio just nodded and Archer handed the saddlebags over for inspection. He carefully opened one side of the bags and where his face should have been lit with approval it showed only disappointment and malice.

"Mr. Archer, there seems to be some mistake here," he said casting a stack of blank paper to the breeze.

Archer swallowed hard trying to remember anything that could help him. "There was a small group of boys, three of 'em, Pony Express riders, I think," he explained hastily, "One of them was an Indian. We ran into each other and we both dropped our bags. I must have taken his and he must have mine."

"Is that all you remember, Archer?" Horatio asked coldly.

"Yes, sir, I'll find them and get the bags back."

"No, Mr. Archer, you've done enough," he said and held his gun up and shot Archer right between the eyes.

Horatio learned a long time ago that you don't give someone who makes a mistake a chance to make things worse. He had to find this Indian express rider and quickly.

He came back to his hotel and decided to ask the front desk clerk some questions.

"Pardon me. Is there a pony express office in this town?" he inquired, "I have a message I need to send."

"No sir. I'm sorry, but we're not directly on that route," the clerk explained, "I could have your message sent to a Pony Express station nearby, but that'll take some time."

"I thought I heard some boys around here this morning talking about being with the Express."

"Oh yes sir, that'd be the boys from the Sweetwater station. They're doing a special run for the Army to Fort Laramie."

"There's an Indian with them?"

"Yes, sir that's them."

"Thank you," he said absently and tipped the man a twenty dollar gold piece.

Horatio started to climb the stairs to his room and made a gesture to a well dressed man sitting near the door. He had on a pin striped suit and was pretending to read the paper. The man folded the newspaper and followed Horatio up the stairs at a discrete distance. Once he reached the door he knocked.

The door opened and Horatio opened the door. The man walked in and took a seat in the parlor of the suite. Horatio poured up a couple of snifters of brandy and handed one to the other man.

"Archer lost the bonds. He thinks he accidently switched bags with an Indian who rides with the Pony Express. He's headed to Fort Laramie."

The man nodded and swallowed his brandy in one long sip.

"He's riding with two others. Bring me that Indian, kill the other two. I'll meet you at the Fort," he said coldly swirling the brandy before taking a deep smell of the liquid and then a sip.

The other man nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Cody, Jimmy, and Buck were about half way to Fort Laramie when they stopped for the day. They had found a stream to water the horses and a stand of trees to act as shelter in case they should be met with weather. It was also strategically sound if they needed to make a stand against anyone who wanted their fake precious cargo.<p>

Buck still couldn't shake the bad feeling he was having about this trip. It made him hyper-vigilant to the point that it annoyed Cody.

"Buck, will you stop that," Cody said exasperated.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"Looking like you're expecting bandits to jump out from behind the trees any second," he answered unsettled.

"I am expecting that. Someone's been following us for a while. He hasn't made his move yet, but he's there," Buck said ominously.

"And just when were you going to tell us that?" Cody asked angrily.

"I just told you now."

Jimmy slowly stood up from where he was setting up the campfire and pulled out one of his pistols. He was not going to be caught unaware. Cody took out his Hawkins and kept it at his side.

"We'll have to keep watch tonight. Buck, why don't you take first watch? I'll take second and Cody you take the last one," Jimmy decided and the other two nodded in agreement.

They ate a light dinner of jerky, baked beans, and washed it all down with some coffee. Jimmy and Cody settled into their bed rolls while Buck kept watch. He heard a twig snap in the trees to the east. He silently rolled into the long grass and positioned himself behind a tree on the north side. He drew his knife and stalked toward the noise. He saw a figure raise a pistol at the camp. It was a man he didn't recognize but he was alone. He heard the hammer of the pistol being pulled back and knew he needed to get into a better position. He could see the man aiming at Jimmy's head. Buck let his knife sail silently into the chest of the man. The pistol went off and hit a rock by the campfire waking both Jimmy and Cody. They scrambled to their feet with guns drawn as they saw Buck walk out of the shadows and pull his knife from the chest of the dead man.

The riders all looked at the man and tried to remember if they had seen him in Denver before they left. None of them had. He looked like a trapper or a mountain man of some sort –not unusual for this part of the territory. They were near the mountains after all. His hair was long and matted and his beard was scraggily. They didn't think he wanted the army papers, just their food, fire, and money. They dug a shallow grave for the man and Jimmy took over watch for the night.

The well dressed man watched from the shadows. These boys were not easy marks. He would have to be very sneaky to outsmart them. Whatever they were carrying for the army must have made them guarded already. He could not simply sneak into their camp and take them down. He would have to deal with them a different way. He would need to get them alone one by one and take care of them that way. He would start with the blonde one. He seemed the most unaware of the three.

The boss wanted the Indian's two companions dead, but that didn't suit him. He was building his reputation as a ghostly figure and he needed witnesses. These two would be those. They would start telling the west of the man who they didn't even see coming taking them out of commission. They would talk about him as if he were a ghost.

Catching the Indian was going to require all the skill he possessed. That boy was too aware. He reacted to every sound, every smell. He would need to distract him. Perhaps he needed to distract them all. He knows just how to do it and they would never see it coming.

* * *

><p>The riders woke in the morning and started to clear the camp. They had a rough night and were a little on edge especially since they were nearly attacked the night before. Cody had been a decoy for the army before and he knew better than the rest of them how nerve-wracking it was to be looking over your shoulder all the time for no good reason. They would make a quick pot of coffee and then get going.<p>

Buck still felt there was someone out there that the mountain man from last night was not who he sensed watching them. He was slow and methodical in his packing watching for anything out of place. Someone was coming for them and they were not the usual type of danger. They weren't an Indian, or a bushwhacker. They were more sinister and their wants weren't as base. Something sophisticated was being planned around them and they may not recognize it when it hit. Buck knew he couldn't trust anything to be what it claimed to be. He didn't think he could trust Jimmy or Cody to be as discriminating, but he would try.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked Buck who was rattled out of his thoughts.

"I don't know," Buck said mysteriously, "We better be on our guard. Something's coming. None of us should go anywhere alone."

"I don't need an escort wherever I go. There are some places I don't want to have company," Cody countered.

"Still, I think Buck's right," Jimmy said. "If you still think somebody's following us, separating us will make it easier to pick us off one by one."

"Alright fine, we stay together," Cody resigned.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about noon on the third day when the threesome encountered a rider-less horse. It was trotting along as if something had spooked it. It was skittish, not really traveling in a straight line, and its eyes were wild. Buck rode up and grabbed the reins and calmed the horse. Jimmy jumped from his horse to check its legs for injuries. From the looks of the tack, the riders could tell that the horse was owned by someone female and someone with money. The horse was a fine example of horseflesh too. Its black coat glistened in the sunshine with parts of its mane braided in fancy twists. The riders started to fan out to look for the rider of the fine horse.

"Don't go too far we need to stay together," Buck cautioned. "This could be a trick."

"Buck, you worry too much." Cody said smiling as he caught the sight of a damsel in distress.

"I'm with Cody, Buck. You do worry too much," Jimmy said also smiling at the same damsel.

The riders rode over to the woman. She was wearing a simple green velvet riding habit with a black top hat with a sheer green scarf tied around it so the tails would fly in a breeze and black leather gloves. Obviously, she was the horse's rider because of her attire and carried a riding crop. She looked to be slightly older than them. Her hair was dark brown, long and she had it styled in a braid that hung just past her waist.

She was had a slight limp, but that wasn't what was concerning Buck. His concern was mostly the timing of her appearance and that she seemed to be so out of place here. Her skin tone was slightly darker than most women, she looked like she could be at least part Indian to him, but he didn't say anything about his suspicions. The other two were mostly caught up by the sparkle in her dark eyes and the ruby tint of her lips.

"I see you've found my horse," she said sounding somewhat relieved.

Cody quickly dismounted from his horse to help the lady as Jimmy took the reins from Buck and led the horse over to her.

"William F. Cody at your service. These are my friends Jimmy Hickok and Buck Cross," he said suavely.

"My name is Miss Charlotte Masterson," she said graciously.

There was something about this whole situation that bothered Buck, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He resigned himself to being the only watchful one, because now Cody and Jimmy were completely distracted by their new companion.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Jimmy queried.

"My father has some business at Fort Laramie. I was just taking in the local scenery," she said sweetly. "Can you give me a leg up, Mr. Hickok was it?"

"Yes, ma'am, please call me Jimmy," he answered and helped her back on her horse. "We're on our way to Fort Laramie now. Would you like to ride with us?"

"That sounds delightful, Jimmy," she said smiling coyly. "What brings you boys all the way out here?"

"We're Pony Express riders, ma'am, on our way to Fort Laramie to deliver official army documents," Cody bragged.

"Cody!" Buck admonished.

"Oh, he does talk," she said giggling slightly.

"He's just the overly suspicious type," Jimmy teased. "See, it's kinda a secret."

"Ooo, that sounds dangerous. Is it dangerous?"

"It can be ma'am, but with three of us here, you're nice and safe. I assure you," Cody boasted.

"Where are you boys going after this?" she asked nicely.

"Our home station is in Sweetwater," Jimmy answered just as nicely.

Buck was sure he was going to be sick.

Charlotte smiled and rode along with the boys. Cody and Jimmy rode beside her while Buck rode behind them all. After about an hour of riding, they stopped to rest and have a quick bite to eat. Buck noticed that the lady wasn't limping anymore and again he became suspicious of their companion and her reasons for being out on the prairie all alone. He would watch her. Closely.

They should make Fort Laramie by sundown, but they were still a ways away. Cody and Jimmy flirted with Charlotte all through lunch. Buck didn't like how easily distracted they were. It was starting to distract him. He walked out to the perimeter of their camp and tried to ground himself. He had lost the gut feeling about being followed. Perhaps the follower was hiding in plain sight? That didn't seem quite right either. Why would someone be following them to Fort Laramie in a riding habit and on a side saddle? None of this made any sense to Buck. Perhaps he was trying to see trouble where there wasn't any.

* * *

><p>"Riders comin'!" called the Fort lookout, "Open the gates."<p>

They had made it safely to Fort Laramie and waiting for them just outside the Colonel's office was Teaspoon and Kid.

"We had a prisoner to transfer for hanging," Teaspoon said answering the surprised look on the three riders' faces.

"Teaspoon, Kid, this is Miss Charlotte Masterson," Cody said introducing their companion. "We found her on the way here. Her horse threw her.

"Howdy, Ma'am," Teaspoon said kissing her hand.

Kid just tipped his hat and looked away.

"Yes, my horse unceremoniously tossed me to the ground," she confessed smiling.

"Teaspoon is our boss as well as the marshal of Sweetwater," Cody said puffing out his chest a little. "He deputizes us all the time."

Buck walked into the Colonel's office to check in. He popped out the door of the office several minutes later.

"Did you drop off your documents?" Charlotte asked curiously seeing he still had his saddlebags when he came out.

"I never had any," Buck said grinning, "I was a decoy."

"You get everything sorted out, Buck?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, we can put our horses in the stables for the night and I have the keys to the guest quarters," he said dangling the keys in front of them. "We're to have supper with the Colonel and his command staff."

"Miss Charlotte, would you care to join us?" Cody asked politely.

"Oh, I would love to Cody, but I have a prior engagement," she said and excused herself.

* * *

><p>As evening fell, the well dressed man waited by the corner of a building. On the other side of the corner Horatio Coldstone leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette striking a match against the weathered wood. He exhaled the smoke at this trusted henchman.<p>

"Why aren't they dead, Charles?" Horatio asked irritated. He took a puff of his cigarette

"The opportunity didn't present itself," Charles answered matter of factly. "They are on the way to Sweetwater tomorrow. They don't know they're carrying the bonds. I was going to see if I could steal them while they are at supper with the Colonel."

"Do they know you're following them?" Horatio exhaled again.

"The Indian suspects. The other two are too distracted."

"Who are the old man and the other they met up with?"

"The Sweetwater marshal and another Express rider."

"Will they be a problem?" he asked flicking the ashes from the end of the slowly shrinking cigarette.

"No sir, I think I can use them to my advantage."

"Carry on then." Horatio said and extinguished his cigarette on the side of the building leaving a scar on the wood and let the butt fall to the ground.

* * *

><p>To say that Buck was uncomfortable at dinner was an understatement. The Colonel was pleasant but the rest of his staff was downright disrespectful. After the umpteenth comment regarding his heritage andor upbringing, Buck politely excused himself and went back to the guest quarters the riders were stationed in.

When he got to the door he could hear noises inside the room. He had left his gun and his knife in their quarters so he wasn't armed. He slowly opened the door and surprised the intruder in the act of rifling through their belongings. The thief fired his gun and leapt out the window and into the shadows as the compound started to become alerted to the presence of trouble. All Buck had been able to see was the flash of the gun.

The remaining riders and Teaspoon rose quickly from the table when the gunfire was heard. Buck had left not long ago and something in the timing of the shot led them to the conclusion that Buck was likely involved. The four men ran toward their quarters and noticed the group of soldiers gathering around the doorway. They started to run a little faster now that it seemed that their suspicions were correct.

"Let us through, please!" Cody yelled as they tried to make their way through the group of soldiers that had congregated in front of their door.

When they got through they saw their friend seated on the floor leaning up against the door jamb with his right hand putting pressure on a wounded other arm.

"Buck, are you alright? What happened?" Cody asked quickly his eyes darting around alertly.

"I'm fine it's just a scratch. Someone broke into our room," Buck explained. "I surprised him."

"Did you see who it was, Son?" Teaspoon asked while Jimmy pulled out one of his colts.

"No, but he's long gone now."

"Cody, take Buck to the doc. Jimmy, Kid, why don't you have a look around and see if anything is missing," Teaspoon said taking charge.

The soldiers cleared out of the way and things as the fort started to get back to normal. Cody brought Buck to the infirmary and the army surgeon patched up his arm and put it in a sling, much to Buck's discontent. It would be harder for him to manage normal tasks having his dominant arm incapacitated.

Jimmy and Kid looked around their room. The smell of gunpowder still clung to the air. It made them uneasy. Whoever it was that came in here was looking for something specific. The window at the back of the room was open and Jimmy walked over to it carefully. He hoped the intruder was long gone, but you never know when someone is lurking just inside the shadows. The window and surrounding area was all clear and Jimmy let out the breath he was holding and relaxed. When Cody and Buck returned to the room the four decided that they wanted to head out for Sweetwater at first light. The just needed to convince Teaspoon.

The Colonel posted guards at the door and the window so the riders could get some much needed sleep. Jimmy was getting grouchy and there was nothing more dangerous than Jimmy's temper when he was grouchy.

Buck stared quietly at the ceiling as he listened to the other riders' breathing become calm and steady. He couldn't sleep. He somehow knew their troubles were not over. The intruder didn't have time to find what they were looking for -whatever that was. Buck was confused. They didn't have anything worth taking. He decided he would look and see if the trespasser had left any tracks or interesting marks outside the window tomorrow. Hopefully the guard outside hadn't messed up any trails.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm actually writing this for NaNo right now, so it will be long and hopefully finished by the end of November. I'm also hoping that I will update it pretty often. Hope you all are enjoying it! Any feedback is welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Charles entered the saloon and saw his boss sitting at a table in a dark corner. Horatio Coldstone liked dark corners. Charles always knew where to look to find him. There was a bottle of fine Bourbon on the table with a couple of shot glasses. When Horatio saw his man, he uncorked the bottle and poured two shots. He slowly raised the glass to his mouth and swallowed the entire contents of the glass then slowly lowered the glass back down to the table.

"I'm sorry Mr. Coldstone," Charles reported a little short of breath, "I was interrupted."

"I noticed," Coldstone replied pushing the second drink to his man. "Were you seen?"

"Seen yes, but not so I could be identified," he reassured him. "That damn half-breed is always in the wrong place at the right time." Charles picked up the drink and took a healthy sip.

"That has been true since Mr. Archer ran into him at the saloon in Denver," Horatio seethed and poured himself another shot. "We need him out of our way."

"How would you like it done, sir?" Charles inquired with a wicked grin. "I think I could get him alone, kill him, and take the bonds."

"I'm afraid, Charles that we'll have to cut our losses," he sighed. "The window for disappearing with the bonds has passed us by. News of the robbery has hit the fort."

"How do you want to handle it, then?" he asked finishing his drink.

"He already has the papers," Horatio grinned, "We need only expose him as the thief."

"How are we going to make him look like the ring leader of the robbery? It was too well planned for a boy of his ilk."

"We don't," Horatio said rubbing his hands together with glee. "He's the bagman with the perfect cover of being a Pony Express rider. It shouldn't be hard to convince them, with his being a half-breed and all."

"I will see it done," Charles said tipping his hat and walking off. Rumors were easy to start and since this one involved an Indian, it would be easily believed.

"It's too bad Archer can only die once," Horatio whispered sinisterly, "For all the trouble he has caused me, it would feel good to put a bullet between his eyes two or three more times."

Horatio held up his shot of Bourbon and looked through the smoky liquid and smiled. He lowered the glass and downed the drink in one smooth gulp. He set the glass on the table and slipped out the batwing doors.

* * *

><p>Buck was up early. When the soldiers started building the gallows for the upcoming hanging, he gave up hope of sleeping in. He wanted to get an early start anyway too look at the tracks by the back window of their quarters. So far the search had yielded little by way of results but Buck was not deterred. The thief was careful even in haste. There wasn't any sort of identifying mark and no pattern to the trail. Buck couldn't even tell you which direction they had ultimately gone. There was only one and he was slight of build. Buck had seen at least that much of him, but the size and depth of the tracks seem to support his assessment.<p>

As Buck was walking around to the front of the barracks, he heard the soldiers begin chattering about a bank robbery in Denver. He, Jimmy, and Cody had just been there and he didn't remember any sort of hold up. His curiosity was getting the best of him so he would ask around about it after breakfast. Maybe it had happened after they left. Right now he was starved.

"Mr. Cross!" a cheerful voice called after him.

Buck turned to see Miss Masterson waving at him enthusiastically. He removed his hat and greeted her, "Good morning, Miss Masterson."

"Good morning yourself," she smiled. "Are you boys free for breakfast?"

"I was just going to see if the others were up yet. Will you wait?

"Absolutely," she said smiling. "A girl can never have too many handsome dining companions."

Buck walked into the barracks quarters he shared with the other three riders and found them up and getting dressed. He smiled as he told them about Miss Masterson's invitation. The others started to pay more attention to their physical appearance as did Buck. Since they weren't on trail anymore, he didn't need to worry about someone attacking them in broad daylight. He could enjoy himself in the company of a lovely lady. He paused and became skeptical of her motives once again. A lady as refined as she seemed would not ask him and the others out to breakfast -especially not him. Maybe she was just a more accepting type of person, but maybe she was up to something.

Miss Masterson and the four riders sat through a most pleasant breakfast. It was a little awkward at first, but they soon found their stride. Buck felt eyes on them and looked around seeing the soldiers of the barracks look over at them talking in hushed tones. Something was up. He saw Teaspoon walking over with a cup of coffee and a look of concern.

"Boys, what do you know about this bank robbery in Denver?" Teaspoon asked soberly.

Jimmy, Cody, and Buck all looked at each other and came to the same conclusion.

"Nothin', Teaspoon. We didn't see or hear no hold up when we were there," Jimmy answered for the group. Cody and Buck just nodded along.

"You wouldn't have heard nothin'," Teaspoon said, "They tunneled in from next door. Banker didn't even know the bank was robbed until sometime the next afternoon."

"But how is that possible, Teaspoon," Buck asked. "Wouldn't they see the tunnel or notice the missing money?"

"The tunnel was hid under some furniture and they didn't take any money," Teaspoon explained.

"If they didn't take any money, what'd they steal?" Cody asked confused.

"They took a stack of bearer bonds for gold claims in the Comstock," Teaspoon revealed. "Them's worth a fortune."

A soldier walked up to the table. He was neatly dressed and had the insignia of a sergeant.

"Excuse me, Marshal Hunter, the Colonel needs to have a word with you and your riders," he requested formally.

"Alright, sergeant, lead the way," Teaspoon agreed.

Teaspoon and his charges were led back to the barracks and specifically to the quarters where his boys were staying. A squad of men was inside the room, while the Colonel and a couple of aids stood outside.

"George," Teaspoon addressed the Colonel, "What in tar nation are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Teaspoon, I had intelligence that these boys were suspects in the Bank of Denver robbery."

A soldier came out of the barracks with a set of saddlebags. He whispered something in the colonel's ear and handed him the bags and then saluted, turned, and walked away.

"Which one of you boys owns these saddlebags?" he asked the riders.

Buck swallowed hard. "Those are mine, sir," he said nervously.

The colonel opened one of the bags and revealed the bonds to Buck, Teaspoon and all the onlookers.

"Sergeant, place this man under arrest," he ordered and looked over at the marshal, "I'm sorry, Teaspoon, there's nothing I can do."

The sergeant pointed to a couple of soldiers who each grabbed one of Buck's arms. Buck grimaced when the soldier touched his injured arm. They led him away to the stockade. Buck looked over his shoulder helplessly at Teaspoon as he was being led away.

"Teaspoon this ain't right," Jimmy protested. "Me and Cody were with Buck the whole time. He didn't steal nothing."

"Jimmy's right, Teaspoon," Cody said speaking up.

"I know, boys, let's go see to Buck," he said. "I'm gonna need to send you boys to Denver to look into the robbery there. Hickok, Kid, Cody, you up for it?"

"You want us to leave now, Teaspoon?" Kid asked.

"No let's talk to Buck first and see what he can remember," Teaspoon said leading the way to the stockade.

* * *

><p>"Excellent work, Charles," Horatio said smiling and watching the commotion unfold. "It probably won't stick, but it is a nice distraction."<p>

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Coldstone," Charles said, "This should throw everyone off the trail for a while."

"I need you to tie up some loose ends in Denver and then oversee my other special project," he instructed. "I'll be on the next overland stage to St. Joe. I have to get the storehouse ready for the shipment of guns that is about to be stolen right out from under the good Colonel's nose."

* * *

><p>Teaspoon, Cody, Jimmy and Kid walked in just in time to see Buck thrown roughly into a cell. Teaspoon was sure it had nothing to do with the crime he was accused of committing and more to do with the color of his skin.<p>

Buck held onto one of the bars and pressed his forehead against another. It felt cool against his skin. He didn't like being caged. He knew Teaspoon and the riders would get him out of this, but it was hard being locked up and unable to help them.

Teaspoon walked up to the cell. "It's gonna be alright, Son. We'll get you out of this," Teaspoon reassured him. "Now is there anything you remember about Denver that might help us?"

Buck started to think. He had those saddlebags with him the whole time. He put the blank documents inside himself. Now not only were the documents not there, the stolen bearer bonds were. Buck shook his head slowly when he remembered the man outside the saloon.

"Cody, that man outside of the saloon, he had saddlebags with him, didn't he?" he asked the blonde rider.

"I don't know, he might've," Cody answered unsure.

"He did, I remember that man," Jimmy recalled, "You both fell and he grabbed his bags and scrambled away."

Jimmy turned to Teaspoon, "You don't think he might've grabbed Buck's bags by mistake?"

"Yeah, I do," Teaspoon said smiling, "Jimmy, Cody, do you think you would recognize that man again if you saw him?"

"Yes, I do, Teaspoon," Cody said as Jimmy nodded in agreement

"Then you boys and Kid get yourselves to Denver and find that man," Teaspoon ordered.

"Don't worry, Buck. We'll find him and get you out of here," Kid promised.

Jimmy, Cody, and Kid ran out of the stockade and toward the stables to get ready to ride out.

Buck watched them go. He wished he could go too. His mood lightened slightly when he saw Miss Masterson walk in.

Teaspoon excused himself claiming to want to talk to the colonel, but Buck suspected he just wanted to give him some privacy with his visitor.

"What are you doing here, Miss Masterson?" Buck asked genuinely curious.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," she answered. "Is there anything I can get you?"

Buck's eyebrows rose slightly and he shook his head. "Isn't it dangerous for you to be here?" he asked her with a look of absolute curiosity. He turned and walked over to the cot and sat down on it making himself as comfortable as possible.

"What do you mean? Is it not safe for me to be here?" she asked.

"Probably not for your reputation, no," Buck said watching her reaction.

She smiled. "Ah," she said and nodded in understanding, "I've never really been in any one place long enough for that to matter."

There was a pause and an awkward silence following it. Buck couldn't figure this woman out. She seemed to be more drawn to Jimmy and Cody than she had been to him until today. What was different? He tried to figure it out, but all he could hear right now was the sounds of the gallows being built outside. While he knew that they weren't meant for him, every saw stroke and hammer strike made him more and more uneasy about being locked in this cell.

"So," she said breaking the silence, "Where are the others?"

"Teaspoon's still here, but the others are on their way back to Denver."

"Back to Denver?" she asked pouting. "I won't get to see them before I leave."

She started to tap her foot impatiently and finally grabbed a wooden chair and sat in front of the bars. "I'm leaving for Salt Lake City in the morning," she said answering the question Buck didn't seem interested in asking.

Buck wanted to ask her what she wanted with him, but he realized that he didn't really care. Right now she was the only thing keeping his mind off the sounds outside that seemed to want to foreshadow his fate. After listening to her talk about herself for about twenty minutes Buck found the construction sounds preferable. Charlotte was prattling on about something Buck had no interest in when Teaspoon mercifully came back through the door to the area where he was being held.

"Hello, Son, I thought you could do with something to eat," he announced as he walked in. He smiled at the relief on his Kiowa rider's face.

Buck had no appetite whatsoever, but he could pretend if it got Charlotte out of his hair. Still there was something strange about her that Buck couldn't put his finger on. Teaspoon handed him a plate with something that looked like stew and a biscuit. Buck grabbed it through the bar.

"Oh, I've just remembered, I'm supposed to meet my father for lunch," Charlotte said excusing herself quickly.

Buck set the plate of food down on the cot and looked up at Teaspoon. He could tell Teaspoon had bad news for him and he just waited for him to talk.

"They're going to move you to Denver for trial," Teaspoon said. "I tried talking the Colonel out of it, but he thinks he's got to do it."

"When do I leave?" Buck asked with his eyes downcast.

"_We_ leave in the morning," Teaspoon answered supportively.

Bucks eyes shifted from the floor to the face of his friend and father figure.

"That's right, Son, I'm coming with you. I got to make sure they treat you right."

* * *

><p>Horatio Coldstone was placing his luggage in the hold of the overland stage when Charles slipped in beside him for one last exchange of information.<p>

"The Colonel is sending a detachment with the half-breed tomorrow morning heading for Denver," he reported.

"Excellent, that will leave fewer men for Glover and his men to encounter when they steal that gun shipment," Horatio pondered aloud. "The transfer is supposed to happen tomorrow afternoon around three about a mile away from the fort. I guess sometimes you just get lucky."

"The other Pony Express riders have already left for Denver to try and help their friend. I'll make sure they don't find anything that connects us to the robbery."

"When you're finished follow those guns and make sure Glover delivers the guns on time."

"I'll see to it sir," he said

"Good work, Charles. I'll see you in St. Joe in about a month."

* * *

><p>Teaspoon had stayed with Buck until he was too tired to stay awake. He then left his rider and spent the rest of the night in a comfortable bed in the guest quarters he was assigned. He knew that soldiers had issues with trusting Indians and that is why he kept a close watch over his rider.<p>

He met Buck again in the morning and his rider looked a little drawn and tired, but Teaspoon was sure that is because Buck wasn't eating well. He couldn't really blame him. The food here at the fort was terrible.

Buck looked at the bowl of breakfast he was given. He couldn't decide if it was oatmeal or grits. It smelled awful. He longed for Rachel's cooking. It was warm and delicious. Hell, he'd settle for Jimmy's cooking.

"Here Buck I brought you some biscuits from the mess hall," Teaspoon said sympathetically and passed the bread through the bars.

Buck thanked him and munched on a biscuit until it was time to head out to Denver. A Squad of men came in and a corporal opened his cell and began to fit him into manacles. Teaspoon started to protest, but the Colonel had ordered it so the soldiers were compelled to follow said order. At least he would be able to ride his own horse although he wasn't allowed to control it. The sergeant had one of his corporals tie Buck's horse to his own saddle horn. For his part Teaspoon rode along side Buck the whole way.

* * *

><p><strong>Things shift tomorrow into an all out CodyJimmmy/Kid fest in Denver...what could possibly go wrong?**


	4. Chapter 4

Jimmy, Cody, and Kid had arrived in Denver without incident and were anxious to find anything to clear their friend's name. Their first visit would be to the local law. They found the place alright and stopped by to chat about the man they saw at the saloon the day they left for Fort Laramie. Of course they talked about the robbery, that their friend, Buck had been falsely accused and that the man they were looking for was the real robber. They came back out of the marshal's office after a nice long talk with the marshal just as a soldier from the fort rode in to tell the marshal about Buck. At the same time they saw a shallow wagon hauling a dead man toward the undertaker's place. Jimmy was the first to recognize the man.

"Cody, that man in the wagon –that's the man we're looking for," he said pointing.

"I think you're right, Jimmy, but I'm not sure." Cody said agreeing. "It looks like he's been dead a while. What do we do now?"

"We follow that wagon," Kid said logically. "If he is the man perhaps he was found with Buck's saddlebags or we can find out if anyone around here knew him.

The riders jumped onto their horses and followed the wagon down the street. The wagon came to a stop in front of the undertaker's place and the marshal was summoned. The boys dismounted their horses and walked up to the wagon. The smell is what hit them first. They all pulled out their neckerchiefs and put them over their noses to lessen the stench. The man looked very similar to the one they were looking for, but it was hard to tell because of the bullet hole in his forehead right in between his eyes. The clothes were right for the man they ran into. Cody started rifling through the rest of the wagons contents and pulled out Buck's saddlebags from under the body.

Cody smiled as he held up the bags for Kid and Jimmy to see. "Looks like we found our man," Cody said.

"Too bad he can't talk," Jimmy said.

The undertaker and the marshal started talking when the marshal finally arrived. When the marshal was done he walked over to the riders.

"Army's bringing your friend here to Denver for trial," he informed them. "They should be here sometime tomorrow."

"We think this is the man we're looking for," Kid mentioned.

"Well it wouldn't surprise me that he'd be mixed up in something like that."

"You know him?" asked Cody.

"Yeah. The name's Archer," the marshal said. "You boys sure he's your man?"

"We found Buck's saddlebags under him," Cody said enthusiastically. "You have to let him go now."

"Now hold on Mr. Cody, I'm going to need more than that," the marshal said.

"Like what?" Cody asked. "This proves that he and Buck switched saddlebags and Jimmy and me are witnesses to when that happened."

"Well, I'll make you boys a deal: I'll hold onto those bags and when Mr. Cross gets here I'll see if he can tell me what's in these. In the meantime, if you boys can find evidence that links Archer to the robbery instead of Cross, I'll let your friend go when he gets here."

"It's a deal, Marshal," Jimmy said speaking for all of them.

Cody handed the bags off to the marshal and the three friends moved away from the corpse of Mr. Archer to discuss their plan of action.

"I think we should work this from two angles," Kid recommended. "We should look for people that knew Archer and we should find out who owned the building next to the bank."

"How do we find out who owns the building?" Jimmy asked.

"There's got to be a hall of records around this place somewhere," Kid answered.

"Kid, why don't you find the hall of records, while Jimmy and I go to the saloon," Cody suggested with a bold smile on his face.

Kid really had no interest in going into the saloon, but it worried him how much Cody was looking forward to it.

"Just remember why we're here, Cody," Kid warned the grinning rider,"You too Jimmy."

The riders split up with Kid walking toward the center of town and Jimmy and Cody walking toward "The Golden Nugget," the saloon they met Mr. Archer.

Kid stumbled upon a building that looked like it could be a town hall or hall of records. It was next to an assayers shop. That seemed like a logical pairing. You can find out if your gold is real and then go next door to register your claim. Kid smiled, but he couldn't help wishing that Lou was with him. He and Lou made a great team when they were researching. He remembered when they both went to Fort Laramie to find something to clear Jimmy of killing Randal Downs. He could sure use her help now. He had a feeling trying to find out who owned the building next to the bank was going to be a wild goose chase.

It was a sunny day out so Kid had to let his eyes adjust to the relative darkness of the hall when he walked in. After a brief pause, he walked up to the clerk's desk and asked for assistance.

The clerk led him down a few rows to a stand of large books. "We have these printed about every six months to keep up with the changing ownership of property," the clerk explained, "That can happen pretty often around here."

The clerk handed Kid the most current volume and he sat down at a table and made some notes when he found what he was looking for. He checked several other volumes and saw that the property had changed hands a number of times. None of the sales had occurred between single people, but different companies. The trail was long and starting to get a little complicated. He decided to ask the clerk some questions on finding out company ownership. The clerk was less helpful about that, but they did have some volumes of businesses registered in Denver. Kid decided he had nothing to lose and set about looking up some of the companies he came across. Again, Kid wished that Lou was here. She could read faster than he could and she was smart as a tack. She could always make connections he couldn't.

Kid was about to give up for the day when he found something that caught his eye. The name Daniel Archer was listed as the owner of a mining company called the Rocky Mountain Mineral Company. Kid leafed through his notes and found the company listed as the owner of the building almost one year ago. The coincidence was unsettling. He wanted to find out who owned the company he sold it to and who owned the company he bought it from. He had two names to check out Horton & Slade and just the initials SCH. The former was the current owner and the latter was the owner before Archer. The initials had an address of St. Joe. Kid tucked the information in his pocket and decided the next time he or any of the other riders was in St. Joe they would look up this SCH.

Kid walked out of the hall of records late in the afternoon and decided now would be a good time to meet back up with Jimmy and Cody and see if they found out anything that could help. When he neared the corner of the buildings, a shot rang out and a bullet lodged itself into the edge of the building. Kid drew his gun and slipped around the corner and crouched down for cover. He couldn't see anyone, but somehow he knew if he moved he'd be dead. He must have found out more than he thought. After a few minutes of inactivity, Kid took a chance and moved. No gun shots followed him and he quickly made his way to the Saloon.

* * *

><p>Cody and Jimmy walked into the Golden Nugget looking for information gathering possibilities. There weren't a lot of people in the saloon at this time of day. They hoped Kid was finding his part of the plan easier than they were. As the day wore on more men started to come into the saloon and there were more activities starting up. Jimmy found a poker game to join and Cody was distracted by a lovely saloon girl that put her arm out to him as he walked up to the bar.<p>

"William F. Cody, at your service ma'am," he said with a big smile on his face as she tucked her hand in the crook of his arm.

Jimmy just shook his head as he gave the dealer some money for poker chips and sat down. He put his chip in the ante and took the cards as the dealer dealt them. He looked at his hand and gave a slight smile. Aces and eights was always a lucky hand for him. A saloon girl brought him a sarsaparilla. The other men at the table snickered, but Jimmy just gave them his coldest most dangerous stare, daring any of them to tease him.

About a half hour into the game Jimmy noticed Cody walking upstairs with the saloon girl who'd latched onto him when he came in. Typical Cody, when there was work to be done you could always count on him playing instead. Well, Jimmy wasn't doing so badly on that front himself. He was up ten dollars since he sat down. Many topics were discussed around the table during the first part of the game. Jimmy decided to see if anyone at the table knew Daniel Archer.

A couple of the gentlemen at the table started grumbling about Archer owing them money for some work they did for him, but didn't elaborate on what that work was. Jimmy took the mental note to find out later. Talk around the table eventually turned to the bank robbery and Jimmy looked around the table covertly to see if either of the two men who had worked for Archer had any sort of reaction to the talk. One of the men seemed very interested in something on the floor and Jimmy knew where to put pressure. This guy could link Archer to the robbery and clear Buck's name. Now he just needed to find the opportunity.

Jimmy was getting impatient with Cody. He was pumping these guys at the table for information and Cody was nowhere to be seen. Jimmy was about to get out of the game when he saw Cody descend the stairs with the lovely saloon girl on his arm. Cody tipped his hat to Jimmy to let him know he found out information. Jimmy was a little stunned. Here he thought Cody was dodging. He was just working another angle.

Jimmy's attention was brought back to his table rather quickly and abruptly. Two of the players at the table had drawn on each other accusing each other of cheating. Normally Jimmy wouldn't have cared, but one of the men was the man Jimmy felt could probably clear Buck's name. Jimmy did the only thing that came to his mind, he upended the poker table. There were a couple of moments of stunned silence, but then the whole saloon erupted in violence. Jimmy started slugging away at people. He kept himself close to his quarry and soon Cody joined him.

"What are ya doin' Hickok?" Cody asked as he hit a very large man with a chair.

"Keeping that man from getting himself killed," he said nodding at this quarry. "He's got information that can clear Buck."

"So does Lorette," Cody said indicating the lady he had been entertaining all night.

They both landed a few more hits while covering each other's back, when Kid came into the fray from the main doors. He landed a couple punches on a man who was about to blindside Jimmy with what looked like a table leg.

"Glad you could join us Kid," Jimmy shouted over the noise of the fight.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun," he said landing a left hook.

"You find out anything, Kid?" Cody asked as he dodged a punch and used the man's momentum and tossed him over the bar.

"Ain't sure, but when I left the records hall, someone took a shot at me," Kid reported.

Jimmy ducked as a man threw a punch at him and Kid connected an upper cut with the man.

"Sounds like someone is scared you found something," Cody observed.

The fight stopped as abruptly as it started when the marshal and several deputies burst through the batwing doors. The marshal shot down the chandelier and the deputies had their pistols drawn. As Cody, Jimmy, and Kid were some of the few that were standing, they caught much of the blame for the fight. The deputies arrested the three and a few others for fighting and escorted them to the jail. They were ushered into a cell that had 2 bunk beds on each side. The man Jimmy was hoping to question more closely was in the cell next door. They settled into their cell and waited for night to come. They would try and explain in the morning and hopefully get themselves out of jail before Teaspoon caught up with them. They really didn't want to have to explain this to Teaspoon.


	5. Chapter 5

Teaspoon and Buck rode into Denver with their army escort around noon. The detachment had pushed them on pretty hard to get to town so quickly. Buck felt sore. His arm was still a little stiff from the gunshot especially since he had little time to rest it. The manacles on his wrists were causing some irritation as well. All in all he was glad they were in Denver and off the trail. He just hoped his friends had found enough evidence to clear him so they could get back to the station. It had been so long since he'd had a decent meal.

The army sergeant opened the door to the marshal's office and escorted Buck inside. The marshal looked at Buck and smiled and started to lead him to a cell. Buck didn't understand the smile until the marshal stopped at a cell containing three familiar faces. They looked a little battered and bruised but mostly alright. Buck's brows furrowed in anxiousness and Teaspoon let out a grumble from behind him.

"Boys, I sent you here to get Buck out of jail not for you to join him," Teaspoon said a little exasperated.

The boys tried not to look Teaspoon straight in the eye.

"I suppose you've got a good explanation?" Teaspoon asked hopefully.

Jimmy, Cody, and Kid all tried to tell Teaspoon what happened at once. Buck laughed softly as Teaspoon tried to rub the tension out of his temples.

The marshal unlocked Buck's shackles revealing bruises on his wrists and put him in with the others. He shot Teaspoon a look of concern over the shape of his Indian rider and went up to his desk to grab the saddlebags the boys had brought in yesterday.

"One at a time, boys. Jimmy why don't you go first," Teaspoon decided and he acknowledged the marshal's look of concern and nodded toward the army detachment as the marshal walked by.

"We got into a little fight," Jimmy said downplaying the severity of the battle at the Golden Nugget.

"A little fight?" the Denver marshal exclaimed on his way back over to the cell, "That place is in shambles. They'll probably be closed for near a week makin' repairs."

"Marshal, how long are these boys in for?" Teaspoon asked lawman to lawman, "I'd like to take them back to Sweetwater as soon as possible."

"Oh I think I'll let 'em out soon. I just want to ask your Indian a couple of questions."

"Ask away," Teaspoon agreed.

"Son, these boys claim these are your saddlebags. I wonder if you could tell me what I might find inside."

Buck described the extra shirt that he brought along as well some apples for his horse. He described a small bundle of sage and some feathers he kept, just in case. He mentioned the blank pieces of paper that were masquerading as army documents. Lastly, he quietly mentioned a letter from Jenny Tompkins.

The last detail caused the other riders' and Teaspoon's eyebrows to rise in curiosity. They all looked at him with a little bit of wonder in their eyes.

"Buck, you've been holding out on us," Jimmy said teasing.

The marshal noted all the things he described and looked inside the bags. He found enough of the items inside to prove the bags were his. In fact the letter addressed to him was more than enough to prove the bags his. The marshal smiled it seemed everything but the blank paper was there.

"Well, Marshal Hunter, if you agree to get these boys out of town by nightfall, I'll drop all the charges."

"Don't worry, Carl," Teaspoon assured the marshal, "I have these boys out of town as soon as we get some lunch and pick up some supplies for the trail."

"Why are we getting off so easy?" Cody asked as Jimmy hit him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"Are you trying to get us thrown back in there," Jimmy scolded.

The marshal let out a laugh. "Lorette dropped by and told me all about how you boys didn't start the fight and about Archer's nefarious activities of late," he advised, "If I were you boys, I'd buy her something pretty. She saved your necks."

The marshal unlocked the cell door and the four riders filed out and left with Teaspoon. Each glad they were not behind bars anymore.

Teaspoon and the boys grabbed a quick lunch of sandwiches and sarsaparillas then went to the general store to grab provisions. Teaspoon, Kid, and Buck did most of the shopping while Cody and Jimmy argued about what to get Lorette as a thank you present. Cody was eyeing a bonnet while Jimmy thought a nice pair of gloves would suit her fine. The finally compromised on a shawl and brought it to the counter. Kid and Buck chipped in some money even though they never met the lady, but since she saved them they were happy to contribute. Jimmy hadn't met her either but he had at least seen her.

The riders and Teaspoon had everything they needed for the trip back to Sweetwater. They just had one more stop before they left Denver behind.

Cody knocked on the door to the Golden Nugget and asked to see Lorette. The man who answered the door scowled at him, but let him in. Cody was gone for several minutes before they heard a commotion. Cody came running out and looked very distraught.

"She's dead, Teaspoon," Cody managed to choke out the words. "Someone strangled her."

"Merciful God," Teaspoon sighed wearily.

The other three riders sat there stunned as a tear escaped Cody's eye. A man Jimmy recognized as the bartender jogged over to the marshal's office and the marshal followed him back. Strange things kept happening in connection with this bank robbery. People were getting shot at and killed.

For the second time in just over a week, Buck couldn't wait to leave Denver. He suspected that both Jimmy and Cody felt the same way.

"Do you think she died because she helped us, Teaspoon?" Cody asked sadly.

"I don't know, Son, I don't know."

Teaspoon got the all clear from the Denver marshal meaning they didn't have any evidence and they weren't suspects. He and the boys started the long trip home in the late afternoon. They were all pretty quiet and introspective for the first few miles. Eventually the boys relaxed and started teasing Buck mercilessly about Buck's correspondence with Jenny Tompkins. Buck tried to explain they were just friends, but it fell on deaf ears. Even Teaspoon didn't believe him.

Teaspoon hoped that Rachel, Noah, Lou, and Ike had been able to handle the station in their absence. He sent a message back by Pony express before he and Buck left Fort Laramie telling the rest of them of the trouble that Buck ran into and that they would be late in returning to the station.

When the teasing finally stopped, Buck started to catalog the events that had taken place from the time he left the army recruiting office in Denver until now. He felt they were all connected somehow. He felt the shots fired at both he and Kid were related. He hoped now that they were leaving Denver behind that the mystery surrounding the occurrences of the last week would be gone too. He would be vigilant just in case it wasn't. He started to hang back. He felt it again. It was like he was being watched.

* * *

><p>Rachel was out hanging laundry as usual in the afternoon. She had a nice steady breeze and plenty of sun for the clothes to dry fast. She looked over at Lou and Ike who were sitting on the bunkhouse porch. She could see they missed their friends. Teaspoon and the others had been gone a long time. She expected Teaspoon and the boys to be back by now, but she understood how things got complicated.<p>

She could see a dust cloud on the horizon and called out to the riders, "Rider Coming!" She could almost make out Noah's form riding toward the station.

Lou and Ike weren't due to ride for a few days. Luckily they had a rider from another station ready to head back to his own. Noah handed the mochilla off to Matt and wished him a safe ride. He then walked his horse back to the bunkhouse. Ike took his horse from him and led it to the barn to cool it down and give it a good brushing.

"Rachel!" Noah called to the station mistress, "I have a letter for you from Teaspoon."

* * *

><p><strong>This pace is hard to keep up, but I am trying :) Thank you everyone who has given me feedback either here or by other means. It means a lot to know there are people reading and enjoying the story. It is a fuel of sorts. Also thank you to everyone who is writing stories. They are a great break for me and I am enjoying several of your stories as I write mine.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and opened the note from Teaspoon. She quickly scanned the contents of the letter and frowned. "Lou, go get Ike. I want to see you two and Noah in the bunkhouse in about ten minutes."

"Is everything ok, Rachel?" Lou asked.

"I don't know, Sweetheart, but I hope it will be," she said cryptically.

Ten minutes later Rachel gathered the remaining rider and read the contents of Teaspoon's letter. It was all Noah and Lou could do to keep Ike from riding toward Denver right that minute. They tried to assure him that with Teaspoon and the others they would find a way to get Buck out of trouble and it was likely they already had and were riding home as they spoke.

"We might have bigger problems coming this way anyway," Noah said as Ike started to see reason.

"What do you mean, Noah," Lou asked curiously.

"I heard at the last station that the army had a shipment of guns stolen and that they are likely headed this way," he answered.

Teaspoon had put Barnett in charge of the town in his absence, but he asked Lou, Noah, and Ike to help him out and check in with him daily. The news of the stolen guns was bound to upset Barnett. The man was a gentle soul and he tried really hard, but he was no match for gang full of gun thieves.

"Do you think they might cause trouble around here?" Lou asked.

"A gang of thieves with a wagon full of guns? Yeah, I think they'll be causing trouble everywhere they go." Noah rationalized.

*Then we better keep an eye on the good hiding spots outside of town,* Ike signed.

"That's a good idea, Ike, we should go up by the hills north of town tomorrow and check it out," Lou suggested.

"You three be careful out there," Rachel warned. "You get Barnett if you find anything."

Rachel made dinner for them and they ate discussing the area they were going to search the next day. Lou was really excited. With both Kid and Jimmy out of town she felt like she didn't have to prove anything to anyone. Ike and Noah were always pretty laid back about her ability to take care of herself. They trusted her to pull her weight and knew that she had their backs.

The riders spent the evening after supper making sure their guns were clean and they had an extra cylinder or two in case they needed to reload their guns quickly. Noah inspected his whip to make sure it was in good condition. That whip had saved his life more times that he cared to admit, and it was his father's just like the saddle he had. It was almost as if he daddy was watching out for him.

"Are you all sure you know what you're doing?" Rachel asked the riders as they prepared their guns and other supplies.

"We ain't gonna start nothing Rachel," Lou explained, "We're just gonna see if they're coming through this way and follow them if they do. We're just being prepared."

Ike nodded in support of what Lou said. *We can handle ourselves, Rachel. We're just as good as Kid and Jimmy and the rest of them,* he signed defensively.

"I didn't mean that you couldn't handle yourselves," she said. "I just worry about you is all."

Rachel went back to the house and looked through all the medical supplies she had available. She seemed to have plenty of everything she could need. She hoped very much that she wouldn't have to use any of it tomorrow. Before she turned in for the night she said a prayer for the safe return of each of the riders and Teaspoon.

Noah, Ike and Lou were up early the next morning and they stormed through their chores for the day. They were busy saddling up their horses when Rachel called them to breakfast. There weren't any rides scheduled for that day so they had the time free to look into the hills they talked about yesterday. If there was a good place to hide guns in this area, that would be it.

They all ate quickly and Rachel thought for sure they would make themselves ill. She just laughed to herself and remembered what is was like to be their age.

The rode out to the hills to the north of Sweetwater and found the area to be empty so they started to look around for caves and hidey holes. Noah took a lookout position while Ike and Lou searched the area. If the hills were any taller you could call the area boxed canyon, but they really were just hills. There was a stand of trees on the east hills that would be good for cover should they need it.

Lou found small cave on the north side obscured by some brush. She looked closely at the brush and was surprised to find it was a piece of camouflage to hide the doorway. She slowly entered the cave and found more barrels of gun powder than she could count at a glance. These weren't the guns they were looking for but it looked like this was a storage area for a much bigger operation than she or the others had imagined.

Ike was on the other side of the area from Lou. A piece of canvas hidden under a pile of brush caught his eye. He moved closer and removed some of the brush and lifted the fabric to find cannon. Ike looked back toward the others and a sense of panic washed through him.

Noah heard the sound of hoof beats coming their way from the west and signaled to Lou and Ike that they needed to get out of here and fast. They all mounted up and ran their horses up the east hill near the trees but not fast enough. Shots rang out after them. Lightning spooked at the top of the hill and reared up sending Lou to the ground. Noah and Ike jumped from their horses guns drawn and grabbed Lou and headed for cover. They found themselves in a gunfight. Not what they had planned on but they had prepared for it as best they could. Still, they were badly outgunned.

They were pinned down by the stand of trees and their horses had fled from them about fifty feet away. They had just reloaded their guns and they looked at each other with looks of desperation. They didn't know how they were going to get out of this one. They had the advantage that they had the high ground, but they didn't have rifles and the men below them did.

* * *

><p>Teaspoon and the boys had just descended the last hill before reaching the town of Sweetwater when they heard the sounds of guns. It sounded like a war was happening to the north of town. They all kicked their horses into a gallop just in case the fighting was between people that they knew.<p>

When they arrived on the scene the gun smoke was thick. They could smell the powder. Whoever these guys were firing on were in trouble. Buck went out to scout out a look and came back quickly to report.

"There's about twenty men out there firing on three," he said I thought I saw Lou and Noah. If they're there, Ike's probably with them."

"We're out gunned, Teaspoon, what're we gonna do?" Cody asked.

"We're gonna do this smart," Teaspoon announced. "Cody you get up high. Jimmy, Kid, you take the flank. Buck you see if you can get to the others and make sure they're alright. Then get to the other side if you can."

The riders moved to their designated areas. Cody found a hill where he had a really good vantage point he fired his Hawkins and took down a man who had a bead on Noah. Jimmy and Kid moved around the flank and found a good spot with cover where they could see everything and help Teaspoon capture the men when it came time. Buck stalked his way to the hill where Lou, Ike and Noah were holed up. He found them all uninjured but very low on ammunition.

"We need a diversion," he said thinking aloud.

"There's a powder magazine in the cave over by that hill," Lou shouted at him from behind a tree.

Buck moved stealthily closer as he couldn't hit anything inside the cave from where he was. He moved up close enough to get a shot off, but far enough that it wouldn't hurt him. He looked around to make sure none of the riders or Teaspoon was in the way. He let out a war cry to signal his friends that something was about to happen and took a shot at the only powder keg he could see, igniting it. He dove for cover as the entire hill blew to pieces. There were rocks flying everywhere. The gunrunners were stunned and Teaspoon came out from his spot of cover along with Jimmy and Kid. Cody revealed himself and Ike, Lou, and Noah stood up where they were. Buck was the last one up and he was covered in dirt. The all held their guns out and started to move in towards the men. They had them surrounded.

"Hands up, boys. It's all over," Teaspoon announced. "You're all are under arrest."

The men all dropped their guns and surrendered. Cody took out a rope and started tying the prisoners together. Jimmy and Kid started putting the men in one of their wagons. They had found the gun thieves and the missing guns from Fort Laramie. Looking around the area Teaspoon realized they had found so much more. If Buck hadn't blown up the powder magazine, they could have been in some real trouble.

Teaspoon scrawled a quick message down on some paper and handed it to Lou. "Take this to the next Express station and send it on to Fort Laramie –quick as you can."

"Boy's let's take these men to jail," Teaspoon said triumphantly.

They had captured fifteen of the men and there were four that were dead. Cody drove one wagon with the dead, while Noah drove the other wagon.

All the way to town the riders caught each other up on their adventures. Teaspoon smiled as the talk turned to the letter from Jenny Tompkins that was stowed in Buck's saddlebags. Even Ike was surprised by its existence. It was good to be home.

* * *

><p>Charles had been following the marshal and his riders for days. He tried to get as close as he could to them, but the Indian was always looking over his shoulder as if he knew he was there. Perhaps he did. His father was the same way. Maybe it was an Indian thing. His father was half-blood too. He was eerily aware of things just like this boy. Charles thought that perhaps that is why he was so good at his job because of the things his father taught him.<p>

Charles knew they were going to the same place he was. Glover and his men were taking the latest gun haul to Glover's secret hideout somewhere north of Sweetwater. That was where the marshal and his Pony Express riders were from. Charles didn't like the coincidence. If Glover got found out they could lose the entire inventory. Mr. Coldstone would not be pleased. Charles heard the gunshots the same time the marshal and his boys had. They were coming from where Glover's hideout should be. Charles hung back to better weigh his options.

He was up behind the north hill when it blew and he felt a rock hit him in the head. He also felt a stray bullet crease his side. This wasn't a good place to be after all. He looked down at the wound and put a hand up to his forehead –there was blood on his hand when he removed it. He wouldn't be able to take care of this himself. He knew where to find help he just needed to get there. His vision started to blur and he crumpled to the ground. The guns and Horatio Coldstone suddenly didn't matter much to him as he lost consciousness.

He awoke to see Glover and his men secured and being hauled off to jail. That would give him enough time to change his clothes and bind the bullet wound so he could get moving toward the help he needed. He still felt dizzy, but he suspected that wasn't going to change soon. The rock had hit him hard and he probably had a concussion. His horse was still nearby. That was good, he was going to need a horse to get to where he was going.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel was on a cleaning frenzy. She always cleaned when she was nervous. She hated it when Teaspoon and all the boys were gone from the station. They weren't her family, but she thought of all the riders as younger brothers and a younger sister. She had completely swept out the bunkhouse out of worry for them. There was not a speck of dirt to be found on the floor or the table. She stayed away from their individual trunks, but she did straighten the blankets and pillows on their beds. She went back to the house. She started looking at what was around the kitchen. She had already made enough sandwiches to feed the entire station. There were some apples that needed to be used. She thought she might make a couple of pies just in case Teaspoon and the boys arrived home today. She really hoped it was today. Noah, Lou, and Ike had been gone a lot longer than she would have liked to just check out the area north of town. It was afternoon now and the three of them had left just after breakfast.

Rachel took a bowl of apples out to the porch and looked to the horizon. She searched the emptiness for a dust cloud or any other sign of an approaching rider. She peeled apple after apple concentrating more on the direction the riders would be coming from. Finally she had a bowl full of peeled and sliced apples but no riders. She walked back into the kitchen and set the bowl of apples aside and sifted some flour into a bowl. She cut some lard, tossed in a couple of pinches of salt, and started to make dough for the pie crust. She rolled out the crust when it was ready and fitted two pie pans with the bottom crusts. She sprinkled the bowl of apples with a mixture of flour, sugar, and cinnamon. Absentmindedly, she tossed the apples around in the bowl and coated all the pieces. It was hard to concentrate. The anxiousness she felt kept her from enjoying her work. She poured half the apples into each pan and got ready to cover each pie with a sheet of dough for the top crust. She cut vent holes into each one before picking it up with the rolling pin and sliding on to the top of the pie. She was fluting the edges of the second pie when she heard the sound of riders coming toward the station. She abandoned her pies and ran out the front door of the house wiping her hands on her apron as she ran out onto the porch. Her face filled with a happy smile when she saw Teaspoon bringing the boys home all of them even Noah and Ike. Her smile faded as she realized Lou was not with them. She walked over to the bunkhouse to welcome them home.

"Teaspoon, where's Lou?" she asked with unhidden concern.

"She's on her way to the next station to send word to Fort Laramie to inform the army as to the whereabouts of their missing guns," Teaspoon reported. "Don't worry she's fine. She should be back before dinner."

The riders dismounted and all tied their horses to various rails and posts by the bunkhouse and all started toward the bunkhouse to take a short rest before taking care of their horses. She greeted them all as they walked up the porch steps. She took one look at Buck and stopped him.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Rachel asked him assessing the state of his clothes. He was still covered in dirt from the events earlier in the day.

"In the bunkhouse to take a nap?" he answered.

"Oh no you're not," she scolded. "I just swept out the bunkhouse and you're not going to mess it up. Now get out back and get cleaned up."

Buck made a meek face begging for a reprieve. He was really tired and the explosion he set off hadn't helped all the sore muscles he already had. In fact it had added a few more.

"I'm sorry, Buck, but you're filthy," she defended. "I'll have Ike bring you some clean clothes. Now git."

Buck took off his shirt and long john top and headed for the basin out back to wash up. He wasn't that dirty was he? The dust cloud that followed the removal of his shirt made him wonder just how dirty he really was. He poured some water into the basin and checked the temperature. It was cold but Buck was okay with that. It was a hot and dry day. Cool water would feel good. How dirty he was became evident as he immersed his face and hair in the water of the basin. The once clear water was already murky and he hadn't even really scrubbed his face. He quickly changed the water and immersed his head in the water once more. He grabbed a rag and started to wash his neck and chest.

Ike came around the corner with Buck's clothes and chuckled silently as Buck scrubbed the dirt from his skin. He handed his friend a towel when something caught his eye. He grabbed Buck's shoulder to get his attention. There was a horse walking slowly toward them carrying what looked to be an injured rider.

Buck recognized that horse. It couldn't be. What was she doing here?

"Go get Teaspoon and Rachel, Ike," he said as he jogged over to the horse.

Ike ran to the bunkhouse while Buck caught up with the horse and led to the bunkhouse.

"Miss Masterson, what are you doing here?" Buck asked the barely conscious rider.

She reached for him falling out of the saddle and into his arms. He lowered her to the ground gently trying not to drip water on her. Still cradling her in his arms, his fingers swept the hair out of her face and he found a rather large bump on her head right above her right eyebrow. Her eyelids fluttered as if she were trying really hard to stay awake. He looked over the rest of her looking for other injuries when she flinched in pain. He gently touched the area and thought maybe she had bruised some ribs. The head wound was the more serious injury and Buck gently lifted her off the ground and started to carry her off to the bunkhouse just as Teaspoon and Rachel came out of the bunkhouse with the rest of the riders.

Cody, Jimmy, and Kid immediately recognized their guest.

"Buck, is that Charlotte?" Cody asked curiously.

"What happened to her?" Jimmy asked at the same time.

"Yeah, it's her alright. Looks like she took a blow to the head," Buck answered both riders.

"Buck, what's she doing here?" Kid asked skeptically.

"I don't know. She just rode up and fell into my arms," Buck replied. "Last time I saw her, she said she was heading for Salt Lake City."

"Let's take her up to the house," Rachel asked taking charge of the situation, "Noah, can you ride out for the doctor?" She was glad she checked all the medical supplies and had everything set up.

Noah jumped on his horse and started for town right away.

Buck carried the woman up to the house as Ike took her horse to the barn. Rachel held the door open for him as he took her to the house and set her on the settee in the parlor. Buck stood back as Rachel started to clean her head wound.

"Her name is Charlotte, is that right?" Rachel asked to keep the concern off Buck's face.

"Yes," he answered.

"Where did you boys meet her?"

"At Fort Laramie, her horse threw her and we found her on the prairie."

"Jimmy and Cody talked to her more than I did," he said not really wanting to keep thinking about her.

"You didn't talk to her much?" Rachel inquired sensing that he was holding something back.

"She stayed with me for a time while I was in jail at Fort Laramie, but at the time I just wanted to be left alone," he said guiltily.

Jimmy and Cody wandered into the parlor to see if they could help or visit or just be near Charlotte. They both really took to her out at the Fort. To them she was so interesting and worldly. They thought she must know a little bit about everything.

Buck started to feel a little exposed as he realized that he was in the middle of cleaning the dirt off himself and wasn't wearing a shirt. He excused himself and went back to get a shirt and to finish washing up. When he was finished he went out to the barn to check out Charlotte's horse. There was something different about Charlotte today than the last time he'd seen her on a horse. He couldn't remember for sure what kind of saddle she rode in on today. He didn't think it was a side saddle like last time. He found Ike in the barn tending the horse and he saw that the saddle was indeed different than the last time he had seen her ride. She was riding a regular English riding saddle, not a side saddle. This woman always brought more questions than answers for him. For now as before, he would let Cody and Jimmy deal with her. He just wanted to rest his body in his own bed. Not on the ground or in a jail cell, but his own comfortable bed.

* * *

><p>Charlotte started to wake up. Everything was fuzzy, she remembered coming to the Pony Express station but she didn't remember how she got into the bed she now laid in. She thought she remembered seeing Buck, but she didn't see him now. She wasn't sure where she was. She saw an unfamiliar woman walk through her door with what smelled like a soup of some sort.<p>

Rachel looked down at the woman in the bed and realized she was awake. "Well, look who's awake," she said smiling warmly and put the bowl of soup on the bedside table. "My name is Rachel Dunne, I take care of the boys here at the Pony Express station."

"I'm Charlotte Masterson, Ms. Dunne," she said drowsily, "I'm afraid I don't remember how I got here."

"Please call me Rachel," she said. "We're not real formal around here. I brought you some soup if you're up to eating something."

"That would be lovely, Rachel," she said gratefully.

"Some of the boys said they met you when they were in Fort Laramie," Rachel prompted as she opened the curtains in the room to let the sunshine in.

Charlotte squinted at the brightness of the day and took a sip of soup. "Yes, I met Misters Hickok, Cody, and Cross," she said after she wiped the corners of her mouth with napkin, "Also the one the call the Kid and Marshal Hunter of course."

"They've all been worried about you," Rachel intimated, "Especially Jimmy and Cody."

"How sweet of them," she smiled wondering if Buck was also worried about her.

Charlotte was a little surprised that after one bite of soup she felt so incredibly hungry.

"Ms. Dunne, I mean Rachel, how long have I been here?" Charlotte asked trying to stay calm.

"About three days," Rachel told her. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to wake up at all. That's quite a bump on the head you took."

Charlotte moved her hand to the wound on her forehead and flinched when she touched it. It was all starting to come back to her.

"I need to send a message to my father," she said agitatedly. "I need to let him know I'm alright."

"Sure, I can have one of the boys deliver a message if you'd like," Rachel offered.

"My father isn't close by but he will be expecting me soon," she started to explain. "Can I send a letter by Pony Express?"

"Sure, where's it going?"

"St. Joseph," she said. "Please, I need to send it right away."

Rachel quickly left the room and returned with some paper, a pen, and an ink bottle.

Charlotte wrote her message as quickly as she could and sealed it. Rachel noted that it was a bit longer than just relaying her good health and not to worry, but she didn't pry.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are about to kick into high gear. I've never written so much so fast before so it's a little overwhelming sometimes. Thanks to everyone who is reading. I love the feedback so don't be shy :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Charlotte felt better and decided to take breakfast with the riders the next morning. She would like to get to know the riders she didn't meet in Fort Laramie. They were all so interesting to her. None as much as Buck, but she suspected he knew that. He tried to avoid her as much as possible. She wasn't thrilled, but he couldn't hide from her. Her time here was short though, and she needed to leave for St. Joe tonight.

The riders were taking turns helping Teaspoon guard the prisoners at the jail. Buck spent much of his time there mostly to avoid Charlotte. The army would be coming the next day to pick up Glover, his men and the guns, so his excuse to avoid her was almost gone. His plan sort of backfired in a way. When he was on guard duty, he couldn't leave the jail. Charlotte showed up at noon with a meal for the marshal and his deputies.

When Charlotte walked into the jailhouse there was a round of cat calls and lewd comments tossed at her from the block of cells. The noise got Buck's attention and he looked up from the desk he was sitting at. He was alone as Teaspoon and the others decided to take a walk around town.

"Miss Masterson, what are you doing here?" Buck asked a little annoyed.

"Bringing you lunch. Aren't you hungry?"

She set the basket down and pulled out a cloth napkin. She snapped it open and started to tuck it into the neck of his shirt. The skin of his neck was warm to her touch and she could feel the temperature go up ever so slightly as her fingers brushed against him. She knew he was attracted to her. She stayed close to him putting her hands on his shoulders and gently sitting on his lap.

"The other riders spend time with me, in fact, they hang on my every word," she said seductively. "Not you though. You avoid me. What are you afraid of?"

Buck swallowed hard. It was hard not to be aroused by her closeness. The way she almost whispered her words made the small hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Her perfume was intoxicating. He wanted nothing more than to just inhale her scent and taste her skin, but he was on duty right now and needed to stay focused.

"Nothing," he said hoarsely. He tried to unseat her and get up, but she wouldn't let him go that easily. She snaked her arms around his neck and tangled one hand into his hair and pulled him toward her. Their lips met in a smoldering kiss. Charlotte's lips tasted sweet to him. Her taste coupled with her smell, Buck knew he was a goner and gave in.

They didn't hear the prisoners whoop and holler. They didn't hear much of anything including the arrival of the marshal and the other riders.

"Ahem," Teaspoon coughed trying to get the attention of his occupied rider. Teaspoon thought if he didn't say something and soon, the two people in his office were going to do a lot more than kissing.

"Oh, Lord," Lou said as she became embarrassed by the display. She covered her eyes and walked hastily just outside of the office.

Ike just laughed silently thinking it was about time Buck got some action. He couldn't wait to talk to Buck later and get the details.

"AHEM!" Teaspoon practically shouted. Buck and Charlotte broke apart out of breath and startled.

"Now that's more like it," Teaspoon said smiling. "Shouldn't you be getting back to the station, Miss Masterson?"

"Yes, I should," she conceded standing up. "Rachel's expecting me to help her with supper." As she left she gave Buck a small wink. She got up on the buckboard and headed back towards the way station.

There were protests from the cells at her dismissal. The prisoners were enjoying the show and the marshal had just ruined it.

Buck couldn't do anything but watch her go. He didn't completely understand what had just happened, but he wanted to catch up with Charlotte later and find out.

"Buck, don't you have some prisoners to guard?" Teaspoon asked his obviously distracted rider.

Buck looked back at the marshal startled again. He blushed and nodded trying to hide his shame at being caught in a compromising position while he was supposed to be on duty.

Buck paced and was basically lost in his own little world that mostly had to do with Charlotte's kisses. Teaspoon kept trying to get the rider's attention to no avail. Teaspoon finally stood up and put himself in the way of Buck's pacing and stopped the rider.

"Buck, go home," he said. "Ike, Lou, and I will be fine here."

"But…,"

"No, Son, go home. You're too distracted to be useful."

"I'm sorry, Teaspoon," he said. "But I'll be leaving you shorthanded if something happens tonight."

"No worries, Son," he said understanding. "Just send Hickok to replace you."

* * *

><p>Buck couldn't take his eyes off Charlotte all through dinner, but they never had the chance to talk. Cody monopolized the conversation with her, so all he could do was watch her and remember the kisses they shared that afternoon. He didn't know when the opportunity would present itself and he could steal her away to talk for a few minutes, but he really wanted to see her again.<p>

He didn't get the opportunity at all during the rest of the night. He resigned himself to try again tomorrow as the riders all turned in for the night. The bunkhouse was now still and quiet. Buck couldn't sleep, he just lie awake on top of his bunk. The Kid, Cody, and Noah were all sound asleep. He could tell by their deep and steady breathing. Buck sat up when he thought he heard the barn door open. He slipped out of bed and put his pants and boots on and silently left the bunkhouse.

He found Charlotte inside the barn saddling her horse.

"You're leaving, Miss Masterson?" he said surprised at the hurt in his voice.

"I have an errand to run," she said evasively.

"It's the middle of the night," he questioned.

"Okay, I couldn't sleep," she admitted. "Sometimes going for a moonlit ride helps."

"I couldn't sleep either," he confessed.

She stopped saddling her horse and walked over to him. She swept a stray lock of hair from his face and looked into his eyes longingly.

"I think we know each other well enough for first names, don't you think so, Buck?" she asked coyly.

"Yes, I do, Charlotte," he said smiling shyly.

He moved in and gently brushed his lips against hers igniting the passion of earlier in the day. She slid his long john shirt over his head and gazed upon his bare chest. His muscles were lean and his skin was soft to the touch. She kissed his chest as he removed a beautiful comb and the pins from her hair. She gave her head a shake and her dark chestnut hair fell loosely to her waist. She started to unbutton her dark blouse as he kissed her and ran his hands through the soft waves of her hair. Charlotte slid the blouse off her shoulders revealing a black satin and lace corset underneath. Buck swallowed hard, he could feel his desire growing.

"We should go up to the hay loft," he whispered to her in between kisses. "It's much more comfortable up there and we won't get caught."

"Lead the way," she said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the ladder at the back of the barn.

They both climbed up the ladder and chose a stack of soft straw. Buck pulled off his boots and socks while she kicked off her shoes. Charlotte laid back and started to unhook the busk on her corset. She opened it up revealing herself to him. He gently caressed her curves until his hand found a bandage near her ribs.

"Are you hurt?" he asked concerned.

"No, it's just a scrape," she covered and tried to distract him with more kisses.

It worked as Buck found the button that held her riding skirt closed. He dexterously unbuttoned the fastener with one hand and she shimmied out of her skirt and bloomers. She smiled at him and kissed him again. Her hands found the ties on his pants and she gently yanked them free. His pants slid off easily as did his long john bottoms. They took a moment to gaze at each other's beauty then she moved back to him immersing herself in the touch of his skin. They took in everything about each other's smell, taste, and touch. She moaned softly every time he touched her. They spent the next forty-five minutes pressing their bodies together writhing in ecstasy.

Charlotte sat up and looked over at a sleeping Buck. She felt a twinge of guilt. She needed to leave and he was standing in her way. She tried to rationalize it in her mind. If she had stayed longer, this would have happened anyway. She had lingered here long enough and needed to reach St. Joseph soon. She didn't know if she would ever see Buck again, but she would never forget him. She grabbed her clothes and quietly descended the ladder and got dressed. She looked down at her hair comb and climbed back into the loft and laid the comb next to the sleeping man. For some reason, unknown to her, she hoped he wouldn't forget her either. She shook herself out her thoughts and went back to the business of leaving. When she finished saddling her horse, she led it out of the barn. She looked back at the barn fondly and mounted her horse. She walked it to the edge of the station and then kicked it in into a smooth canter leaving the station behind. There was only one more thing she had to take care of before she left town.

* * *

><p>Teaspoon eyed the men in the cells in his tiny jail as he poured himself another cup of coffee. The army was coming to collect all these men tomorrow so if there were going to be any trouble it would happen tonight. He looked over at Jimmy, Ike, and Lou. They were all alert and ready for trouble.<p>

"There's a fight at the saloon," Barnett said as he ran quickly into the office. He went over to the rifle case and grabbed a gun out of the cabinet.

"Bad?" Teaspoon asked.

Barnett nodded as he headed out the door.

"Hickok, Ike, come on let's go back him up," Teaspoon decided. "Lou you stay here and watch over our guests,"

Lou watched the boys and Teaspoon leave the Marshal's office. She felt a little vulnerable staying there and guarding the men by herself. She hoped they hurried back.

Lou jumped when she heard a loud clattering noise coming from just outside the door. She drew her gun and inched toward the door. She cracked open the door and didn't see anything. She heard another clatter coming from just around the corner. She followed the noise cautiously and turned the corner. There was nothing there. She turned around to go back inside the office, when she heard a single gunshot ring out from inside. She turned quickly back to the front door. As she ran through it, she could see a dark clothed figure run out the back door. She turned to see all the men in the jail cells looking shocked and scared many with blood spatter on them. One of the men, she noted was dead. He was shot point blank through the head.

Having heard the gunshot coming from the jail, Teaspoon, Barnett, Jimmy, and Ike ran back through the doors of the office and looked at Lou. She relayed the story and they were all glad she was alright.

"That bar fight was a diversion," Teaspoon deduced. "Whoever it was needed us out of the way to get to him."

"Who is he, Teaspoon," Jimmy asked.

"Name's Glover, Anton Glover," Teaspoon disclosed, "He's a nasty piece of work. Gun running is just one of the many things he's done."

*Who'd want to kill him?* Ike signed

"I'm guessing someone who don't want him talkin.' Like his boss," Teaspoon speculated.

* * *

><p>Buck woke up to the empty space beside him and his glowing smile faded from his face. She was gone. In her place the hair comb she was wearing. He knew he'd probably never see her again. Although he thought the same thing when he left Fort Laramie and then a little over a week later, here she was. He picked up the comb and brought it briefly to his nose and inhaled the perfume that was the scent of her hair. He slowly got dressed and went down to the ladder in search of his long john shirt which had been shed somewhere near the stall her horse was housed. He picked it up off the ground and walked out the barn door and sat on the ground. He could see her tracks in the dirt where she lead her horse and mounted it. He memorized the prints on the ground. He wanted to always be able to tell her foot prints. Looking at the print, he could tell how she wore down the soles of her shoes and whether she dragged her heals or walked on her toes. He could read the hesitation in her steps. It looked like she didn't want to leave him. That at least gave him some solace. Buck leaned against the barn and brought his knees up to his chest. He didn't understand what happened. In Fort Laramie, he didn't even like her and now his heart was broken. Love never made any sense to him. Maybe someday it would, just not today.<p>

Buck was brought out of his revelry by the return of Teaspoon and the others. Jimmy and Lou tied their horses to the hitching post by the bunkhouse. They both jumped from their horses and entered the bunkhouse intent on sleep. Teaspoon dismounted and handed the reins to Ike. Ike rode on to the barn to check on his best friend. Ike grinned at how disheveled Buck looked. He still had straw in his hair, which was knotted and fluffed in every direction. His grin faded as he saw the pained look on his friend's face.

*What happened?* Ike signed the question concern written all over his face.

"Charlotte's gone," he said.

*Where?* Ike asked

Buck shrugged his shoulders.

*Do you want to talk about it?*

Buck looked up at his friend. He was glad he was there, but he didn't want to talk about this. "Maybe later," Buck said shaking his head.

Buck had so many questions and so few answers. How did Charlotte get hurt? She'd never said. None of them had pressed her on it either. He realized she seduced him in order to get away. But why? What was she running from or to? He didn't have any answers but he felt used, but at the same time he felt alive. He didn't want to believe it was all a lie. He clutched the comb. She wouldn't have left it behind if it had all been a lie. At least that's what he hoped.

* * *

><p>Charles breathed a sigh of relief as he left the town of Sweetwater behind. He had a couple of close calls. His head was better and his side was healing, but he wouldn't miss this town. Glover had been silenced and none of the other men knew anything about the operation. Glover was a man out for himself and he would have turned on the boss when the opportunity presented itself. Charles wouldn't let that happen. He was glad for the scouting of the office. It was helpful to know exactly where Glover was so he could just slip in, kill him and get out.<p>

* * *

><p>Horatio Coldstone got off the stage coach at the bustling city of St. Joseph, Missouri. He was tired and dusty from the long journey. It was a long and nearly fruitless trip. If it hadn't been for the guns he was able to steal, he would have called the whole trip a complete and utter failure. He was happy at least one part of his plan had worked out. The bank job was never a sure thing. He owned the building next door for years under various names and businesses and he waited for just the right item to be stored in the vault. The opportunity to steal the bearer bonds had been too good to pass up, but he felt the safer money was in guns. War talk was intensifying in the east and people that sold guns were going to make a fortune. He could sell the guns to Southern militias or Indians and make more money than he could live on in three lifetimes. Most of his capital was tied up in the guns and ammunition that Glover and his men where holding for him, but his new warehouse was ready for those guns to move into. Once he had the guns there, he would be open for business.<p>

All he wanted right now was a nice long hot bath, a good meal, and an after dinner drink. After that he would sleep in a nice warm comfortable bed in the finest hotel which also happened to be the hotel that he owned. His room was a suite on the top two floors. There was a dining room and a parlor on the bottom floor with a small den off to the left of the dining room. There was a fire place in the parlor with velvet couches and fancy hurricane lamps on small tables. The whole series of rooms was decked out is highly polished walnut paneled walls and floors. There were pillars between the rooms that were carved with busts of Dionysus with grape motifs. Upstairs held is sleeping and dressing chambers as well as a guest bedroom and a lavatory.

He had his own bathtub and had notified the front desk to bring water and towels when he arrived. He was a man of simple, but decadent pleasures. Hot bathes were one of those things. After the bath was set up he undressed and lowered himself into the hot bubbly water. Washing the dusty trail off his body felt so good. He really wasn't meant to live in small frontier towns in the Wild West. He was bred for city living.

He had his chef make him a steak dinner with all the trimmings and had the kitchen staff bring it to his room. It was a luxury to have your meal brought to your room and Horatio was feeling indulgent.

He retired to the parlor in his suite where he could sip the finest brandy out a special set of cut crystal brandy snifters he had specially shipped from New York. They were very elegant and when they caught the lamp light, they sparkled like a cut diamonds. Horatio loved living like this and he didn't care if he had to lie, cheat, and steal to get it. There was nothing that could spoil his sense of optimism at his bright future.

There was a knock at the door. He wasn't expecting anyone at this hour. It was late but not exceedingly so. He casually walked to the door and opened it. The concierge was standing outside holding an envelope. He handed the paper to Horatio and waited for a tip. Horatio absentmindedly handed the man a gold coin of some denomination and took the letter in his hand. He frowned. It was from Charles. That meant something had gone wrong. He walked into his office and took out a letter opener from the drawer and carefully cut open the envelope. He slid the page out and opened it. His grip tightened on the handle of the letter opener and he forcefully stuck it into the top on the desk in frustration. This wasn't happening. This truly wasn't happening. How was it that this stupid group of Pony Express riders could thwart his plans so thoroughly without even trying? All of his guns were seized by them. He would make them pay and dearly. The glass in Horatio's hand started to get heavy as he gripped in. In an angry fit, Horatio threw the glass against the wall breaking it into tiny shards of sparkling glass. It felt good to break things and right now Horatio wanted to feel good.

There was much pounding on the doors to his suite. Horatio wouldn't let anyone inside. He had demolished most of the furniture and broken all the glassware. There wasn't much more he could do to this floor of his suite without falling into the room below. He was a little winded and he had small cuts on his hands and arms from shattered glass. He wished there was something more to break.

Perhaps he would break them, these Pony Express riders and their eccentric marshal. Horatio calmly smoothed the hair back from his face and went into the den. After returning the desk to its normal position, he found a working chair. He looked around the room and found an unbroken pen and a surprisingly intact ink bottle. Under a pile of books he found some mildly wrinkled paper. He set the paper down on his desk and smoothed it out. Taking the pen in his hand he began to write.


	9. Chapter 9

Horatio wanted to write a mysterious letter that would unsettle this Marshal Hunter and his Pony Express riders. He read the letter back as the pounding continued on the door. It was good but hardly anything to really scare them. They would probably read it and then toss it aside as the ramblings of some crazy person. Then never give it another thought. No he would never let them discount him.

He would need to meet these boys and that marshal. Learn them and then unleash a revenge none of them would ever see coming. He would demoralize them and break their spirits. Killing them would be too quick he wanted to savor his revenge and he wanted them to fear him. He would bring them to their knees and then and only then he would tell them why.

Horatio walked over to the door where his personal assistant was trying to break the door down. He calmly opened up the door and asked his assistant in. He sat back down at his desk and wrote another note on the crumpled paper.

"Harold, I need you to make an appointment for me with Russell, Majors, and Waddell," he ordered. "Also, I'll need you to book passage to Sweetwater on the overland stage."

Horatio folded the piece of paper he has writing on and placed it in a plain white envelope.

Harold turned to go make the arrangements when Horatio called back to him, "Let me know when and if Charles shows up. If I'm already gone give him this," he instructed handing the envelope to his trusted assistant.

Horatio went up the staircase to his dressing chamber and started to dress for his meeting with Russell, Majors, and Waddell. He would pose as a possible investor and ask to visit a station. He would be in the area of Sweetwater on other business matters, he would tell them and they would volunteer the hospitality of that station. In fact they would send word to expect him with the next rider out. This was going to be all too easy.

* * *

><p>Charlotte couldn't get Buck off of her mind. She had been riding for a few days now and he was in her dreams every night. It wasn't like she hadn't used her feminine wiles on a man before. He was just like any other man wasn't he? No he wasn't, she conceded. He was innocent and trusting. She had taken advantage of him. She knew that, but she did it anyway. The problem was that she liked him. More than she was willing to admit. At least she would never have to see the town of Sweetwater again. She could forget him and move on with her life. Her line of work didn't really allow for relationships and love anyway. She was never in one place long enough to develop attachments of that sort.<p>

Most women didn't choose a life like hers. They dreamed of marriage and babies. Being in love and having a family. None of those things held any desire for her. Sure she liked the touch and comfort of a man, but that's usually as far as it went. She was an independent woman. She didn't need anybody.

Maybe she was the way she was because of how she grew up. Her parents were killed when she was a little girl. She and her brother had struggled to stay together. They had moved from one family member to another. They were looked on as a burden, not a blessing. When she was old enough to try and make her way, she left. She didn't ever feel a family's love. She didn't ever want to depend on anyone again. It made her feel guilty. She didn't want anyone to depend on her either. She didn't know how to treat people that needed things from her. It was a foreign concept to her.

Charlotte looked across the landscape. She would be in St. Joseph soon and find out her next assignment. She could immerse herself in her work and forget the Pony Express rider that haunted her dreams.

* * *

><p>Ike watched his friend walk through life the last couple of days as if he'd lost something dear to him. Ike could guess what that was, but it seemed all wrong to him. Charlotte was in their lives for such a short time, certainly not nearly long enough for Buck to become attached to her. Buck wouldn't talk to him about what happened between him and Charlotte. He had asked Teaspoon and Rachel to send him on extra runs when they were available, but generally he was touchy and quick to anger. Teaspoon called him moody. Ike thought there was much more to the situation than just Buck being in a bad mood all the time. He would corner him the next time he had the opportunity and Buck wouldn't get to say he didn't want to talk about it. He was going to talk about it whether he liked it or not. The other riders as well as himself were a little irritated at having to walk on eggshells around him for fear of getting snapped at or accidentally hurting his feelings.<p>

Ike saw his opportunity when Buck passed the mochilla on to Noah and walked his horse toward the barn. Nobody was there; in fact all the others were in town getting supplies. Now would be the perfect time to talk.

Buck walked into the barn and began the task of cooling down his horse. He took off the saddle and started to rub down the animal with an empty feed sack. He noticed Ike walk in. He had been putting this conversation off for days. He really didn't want to talk about it. He was a fool and he was played for one. How could he have fallen for her so quickly? Why did he fall for her at all? Buck tossed the feed sack to the side and kicked the wall. Why did people use him and not love him? Was he unlovable? Was he just a conquest, something to check off a list? Was he exciting because he was forbidden? He was a person with feelings just like everyone else. He wanted to fall in love, get married, and have a family just like everyone else.

Ike gave Buck space to get his frustrations out. He knew better than to confront him right at this moment. He softened as he saw the sadness creep into his friend's face and walked over and put his hand on Buck's shoulder.

*Talk to me,* Ike signed looking concerned. *What happened?*

"I'm such a fool, Ike," he said. "I thought she cared about me. I thought I loved her."

*Charlotte?*

Buck nodded and grabbed a brush and started to brush his horse.

"You saw the way she kissed me at the jail, was I completely misreading the situation?"

*I don't know, she looked like she liked you.* Ike signed sympathetically.

Buck brushed his horse in silence not daring to look at Ike. He already said more than he meant to.

Ike gently tapped him on the shoulder. He gave him a look of pleading for his friend to continue the story. All he wanted to do was to support his friend.

"She was leaving," Buck continued. "I couldn't sleep and I heard her sneak out to the barn. I followed her and one thing led to another. I thought she would stay. I thought she would want to."

Buck went back to brushing his horse. The strokes were harder now and the dust he generated flew further.

"I was hindering her escape, Ike, she slept with me to distract me. I fell asleep afterwards and she left. She knew she would be able to leave without being seen or followed."

*Why would she need to escape?* Ike asked confused.

"I don't know," he answered. "But she was hiding something. Ever since I met her I had the feeling that nothing was ever as it seemed with her."

*What do you mean?*

"It always seemed like her appearances were a little too convenient -like she was spying on us. The way she looked around the room and the questions she asked weren't normal. She was looking for information. I don't know why I didn't see it before."

Ike was skeptical of Buck's observations, but he had known his friend long enough to know that Buck's instincts were usually right on.

"She never told any of us how she got that head injury or the wound on her ribs," Buck speculated.

*Just because she didn't tell us how she was hurt, doesn't mean she was trying to put one over on us,* Ike argued. Buck wasn't even looking at him so he didn't even think Buck saw what he was saying.

"So there you go," he said angrily. "Now you know what happened and what a fool I am."

Buck threw the brush at a bucket full of grooming tools and walked out the back door of the barn.

Ike knew that Buck would want to be alone and didn't follow him. He finished grooming Buck's horse for him. He didn't know what he could do to help his friend. Maybe he just needed to give him some more time.

* * *

><p>Charlotte looked at the piece of paper. This could not be happening. She was to return to Sweetwater? She did not want to go there. The temptation to see him would be too great. He was a very beautiful boy and she wouldn't mind spending more time with him, but she didn't think he would welcome her back. She didn't know how he would react to her if he saw her again. Would he be angry? Of course he would be angry. She left without saying goodbye and she slept with him so she could get away without having to explain why. She didn't want him to know what she did for a living. She thought he would think less of her if he knew.<p>

Why did she care what he thought of her anyway? They weren't courting. She didn't owe him anything. She would just have to stay out of sight is all. Then she wouldn't have to find out how angry he was with her.

* * *

><p>After a couple of weeks, things were back to normal. The riders were back into the groove of their daily runs. There hadn't been any excitement to speak of except when they dragged the baseball set out and played a few games. In fact things would have been rather dull and routine if it hadn't been for Teaspoon's games. The even had a few 'dirt tennis' matches. Buck received another letter from Jenny Tompkins and again the riders teased him about it. He was happy to get a letter from her, but he still had Charlotte on his mind. He kept going back and forth on being sad and being angry. He really wished he could talk to her and ask her why she left. Maybe she was in trouble. He could help her.<p>

Jenny wrote that she was thinking about visiting her father, and Buck had mixed feelings about it. He knew from her letters she was really coming to visit him and his heart wasn't ready to move on from Charlotte. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way. Jenny was a clearly a better option for him, but his heart wasn't there. He needed to get out of here. There was just too much weighing on his mind. He needed to take a run or just a ride to clear his head. It was doing him no good to wrestle with his feelings right now. Maybe he would talk to Teaspoon. After all, he had been married six times and probably new about every type of relationship that was possible. He was willing to bet none of Teaspoon's marriages were anything alike. He walked out to the barn and saddled his horse and rode for town.

* * *

><p><strong>Stagecoaches move slow. Bear with me. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Buck found Teaspoon sitting at his desk with his feet up and his hat pulled down over his face. He walked in. It was not in his nature to walk loudly. Teaspoon didn't stir at all even when he pulled up a chair next to the desk to face his mentor and friend. Buck sat there for minutes composing his thoughts. He was startled back to reality when Teaspoon spoke.

"Son, are you going to just sit there or are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" Teaspoon asked as he lifted the corner of his hat exposing one of his eyes. He smiled as he saw Buck jump slightly.

Buck cleared his throat and tried hard to figure out how to talk to Teaspoon about this. He didn't talk about his life with anyone except Ike and even then he didn't talk about everything.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you. I should get back to the station," Buck said standing up.

"Buck, sit down, Son," Teaspoon instructed while taking his feet off the desk and sitting up in his chair. "Now you never come to me for advice, so I know whatever is on your mind is weighing heavy on you. Now out with it."

"I got a letter from Jenny Tompkins," Buck said trying to decide how much he was willing to share. "She wants to come for a visit and I'm not sure how I feel about her coming here."

"Why? You and Jenny seemed like you got on well enough and you have a lot in common," Teaspoon observed. "This visit ain't about Jenny Tompkins though, is it?"

"No," he said barely above a whisper.

Teaspoon smiled gently. He was finally going to find out what was eating at his moody Kiowa rider.

"I don't understand women, Teaspoon," Buck said wearily. "I mean a specific woman really. Miss Masterson. Charlotte." Buck tried not to give himself away but the glint in Teaspoon's eyes told him he failed.

"Well, Buck, I've come to the conclusion that women cannot be understood. They've got to be learned."

Teaspoon smiled at the look of confusion and slight horror on Buck's face.

"Don't worry, Son, women are one of my specialties," Teaspoon reassured him.

Buck didn't know how much to tell him or how to explain his problem and confusion. Would Teaspoon think less of him for his conduct in the barn?

"You saw the way Charlotte kissed me in the office the other day, right?"

Teaspoon shifted uncomfortably. This was going to be one of _those_ conversations. "Yes, I do."

"Do you think she was really here to see me, or do you think she came here for another reason?" he asked.

Teaspoon was suddenly confused. "What other reason, would she have for coming here?" Teaspoon asked. He had no idea where this line of questions had come from or where it was going.

"Maybe she was here to gather information on the prisoners in the jail," Buck speculated. "One of them was killed that night, right?"

"Do you think she had a hand in it?" Teaspoon asked surprised.

"I don't know," he explained. "She might have left the station before the murder. She tried to leave after the others were asleep."

"But not you."

He shook his head and looked away.

"Did something happen between you and Charlotte when she tried to leave?"

"Yes," Buck said weakly. He stood up and started to pace. "And then she left anyway. I feel so stupid."

"Ahhh," Teaspoon said understanding the situation. His rider had a broken heart. "You think she killed Glover after she left the station."

"I hope not," he said. "But I think it's possible."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, Teaspoon," he said shaking his head. "I hope she didn't."

"You have feelings for her?" Teaspoon asked gently.

"Why?" Buck questioned defensively.

"I gotta know, Son," Teaspoon explained carefully, "If she comes back here and she's guilty of murder, I gotta know if she'll try and use you to get away."

"You don't think she had feelings for me at all, do you?" he asked his heart breaking a little more.

"I ain't sayin' that, Son," Teaspoon said. "I can't tell you how she feels. Only she can do that. I just want you to be careful and keep your eyes wide open."

"I will, Teaspoon," he said and sat back down and was quiet again.

"Now, about Jenny Tompkins," Teaspoon ribbed. "You nervous about seeing her again? She could be just what you need."

"What's that, Teaspoon?" he asked smiling slightly.

"A distraction," Teaspoon answered.

"Speaking of distractions, Teaspoon, do you have any extra runs you could send me on?" Buck asked with a desperate pleading look in his eyes. "I'll take anything, I just need to get away from here for a while."

Teaspoon chuckled. "Son, I think I have just the assignment for you."

Teaspoon started to pen a letter. "I'm sending you back to Fort Laramie." He added when he noted the panic in Buck's face, "Don't worry I'm writing you a letter explaining how you were cleared from the bank robbery."

"What am I delivering?" Buck asked curiously.

"Cigars for Colonel Simmons," Teaspoon said, "He'll understand."

After a quick stop at Tompkins Store for supplies, Buck rode out quickly for Fort Laramie hoping to get some peace of mind.

* * *

><p>The mood around the station had lightened considerably with Buck gone on the errand. Teaspoon, Rachel, and the other riders hoped Buck found whatever he needed to be at peace once again. As much as they loved him, they were tired of his mood of late. Only Ike seemed to know what was eating him and he wasn't talking.<p>

After dinner Teaspoon took out a letter and asked the riders attention.

"It seems we're going to have a visitor in a couple of days," Teaspoon announced. "A Mr. Coldstone is looking into investing with the company and he's coming here to observe the operation."

"Why here, Teaspoon?" Kid asked.

"Well it seems he will be in the area on other business," Teaspoon explained. "I expect you boys and girl to be on your best behavior."

"How long's he staying, Teaspoon?" Jimmy asked.

"The letter doesn't say, I can't imagine it would be more than a couple of days though," Teaspoon rationalized.

"I'll do a special dinner," Rachel offered. "Boys, Lou, I expect you all to clean the bunk house tomorrow."

There were many hems and haws at the last statement, but in the end, they all agreed. They didn't like to have guests around the station. It was problematic to hide Lou's gender and sometimes Noah, Buck and Ike were made very uncomfortable by visitors. Then there were the people that just wanted to meet 'Wild Bill.' All in all they liked to left alone and not scrutinized.

Cody was the only one looking forward to their guest. It gave him the opportunity to show off his riding and shooting skills. He also liked to dress to impress. When Teaspoon asked who would like to greet the stagecoach and Mr. Coldstone, Cody was the first to volunteer.

It was decided that Rachel, Cody and Kid would greet the stage in town on the day of its arrival. They were the least controversial of the riders and the most talkative around new people. They really had no idea what Mr. Coldstone would want to see so Jimmy, Noah, Ike, and Lou were putting together a short demonstration of what they could do on horses. They hoped they didn't disappoint Russell, Majors, and Waddell.

* * *

><p><strong>A light day of writing for me yesterday, hubby came home from work early with a cold. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

The day of Mr. Coldstone's arrival was finally here. Rachel was pacing, Cody kept fixing his hat while Kid just kept leaning against the wall of a building. The Stage was late. That wasn't unusual. The stage was usually late. Kid stood up from the wall and walked toward the street as he spotted a large dust cloud coming their way. It could only mean one thing. The overland stagecoach was pulling into town.

The driver pulled the horses to a stop and the passengers started to disembark the coach. Rachel stood with waiting on the boardwalk with Kid and Cody on either side.

A well dressed gentleman was the last person off the stage. He had just pulled a gold watch out of the pocket of his red brocade waistcoat. He reached inside the coach and pulled out a polished wood walking stick with a brass knob handle. Rachel took a step forward. He smiled at her guessing that she was here to greet him. He tipped his black felt bowler to her and the two boys at her side.

"Are you Mr. Coldstone?" Rachel asked welcoming.

"Why, yes I am. And you are...?"

"I'm Rachel Dunne," she said extending her hand. "I run the station here in Sweetwater. These two are riders for the Express. This is Billy Cody and the Kid."

Horatio took her hand, turned it, and gently kissed the back of it. Rachel blushed slightly. It had been a while since she was treated so chivalrously. Manners in the west weren't the same as they were in the east or even New Orleans.

"You must be tired from the long trip," Rachel commented. "Boys, why don't you carry Mr. Coldstone's things to the hotel?"

Cody and Kid picked up a couple of trunks and some carpet bags. They looked at one another. This man was not staying for a day or two. It looked like he was moving in or moving somewhere.

Horatio presented his arm and Rachel took it. "Now where is this hotel?" he asked suavely.

"Right this way," she said smiling.

Cody gave Kid a look. They were both thinking it. Rachel was smitten.

They settled Mr. Coldstone into his room and Rachel invited him to supper at the station which he graciously accepted. It was decided that Cody would ride over with a horse for Mr. Coldstone at half past six. Rachel was all smiles, but something about Mr. Coldstone made them uneasy.

Cody brought Mr. Coldstone out to the station. All the riders except Buck were present and accounted for. Teaspoon was also home early from town. Rachel had really outdone herself with dinner. It was a pot roast with roasted vegetables and a nice dark gravy. She made a delicious looking chocolate cake for dessert.

Teaspoon gave Mr. Coldstone an overview of the station while Rachel served the meal.

You said you have seven riders, there are only six here," Horatio observed confused.

"Buck is out on a run to Fort Laramie," Rachel answered with a smile. "He'll be back in a couple of days."

Horatio and the riders chatted over dinner. He noted that none of the riders save Cody was very talkative. They all seemed to be hiding something, especially the one called Lou. He couldn't believe that this group of insecure kids was the thorn in his side. This was going to be too easy almost like kicking puppies. There had to be more to this ragged band of kids. They were not in their element at a dinner table. He hoped the demonstration they had planned for him tomorrow was more of an indication on how they could have foiled his plans so thoroughly. Maybe he would have to test them and see what they were made of. He didn't want to take the easy options. He wanted to do everything in the most challenging way possible. He didn't want to take the cheap shots. If they were worthy of his respect tomorrow, he would avoid those. He would challenge them all on their level. He was disappointed not to meet the Indian tonight. He was the one he was most looking forward to meeting. He was the one that could sense the presence of Charles and kept him from getting close to them. He would wait for the Indian to come back before testing this ragtag bunch of boys.

"Marshal Hunter, being the marshal and the station manager has to keep you on your toes, I would imagine," Horatio commented.

"Well, I guess you could say that and these boys do sometimes help out as deputies too," Teaspoon bragged. "You could say we like to get involved in our town and provide more service than just delivering the mail."

"Yes, we like to protect the town and the people in it. I think it reflects well on us and the Pony Express, Mr. Coldstone," Cody was quick to point out.

"Yes, well it does always help to have the town on your side when it comes to business matters," Horatio agreed.

Rachel brought coffee and cake to the table and they reveled in the dessert. The mood around the table loosened up a little bit as the riders relaxed around their guest. The boys talked about the demonstration they had planned and Mr. Coldstone asked questions about their other skills besides riding that made them an asset to the marshal. Jimmy and Cody offered to add some shooting to their demonstration and Horatio tried not to let his excitement show. Now he was getting somewhere. Cody started telling him all about their various adventures including the latest one where they seized all those guns for the army. Horatio had a difficult time keeping his poker face in check during Cody's description and almost cursed when he found out all the details of how Glover and his men were captured. So the Indian struck the blow that cost him his guns too. He was very curious to meet this young man.

After dinner Horatio asked Rachel if she would accompany him on a walk around the station while Kid saddled up a couple of horses to escort Horatio back to town. They stopped at the corral and looked at the horses. Horatio complemented her on dinner. It really was the best meal he'd ever had this far out west. Rachel was charming and in any other circumstances he wouldn't even hate these boys, but he came here for business reasons and he wouldn't let himself get attached. She would be useful and he would make the effort to show her special attention.

Kid escorted Horatio back to town and left the horse with him so he could make his way to the station at his leisure. They invited him to breakfast, but he declined saying he liked the quiet of the morning to read and plan business. He fully intended to do just that. He needed Charles here. He did not like waiting.

* * *

><p>Buck was tired and on his way back from Fort Laramie. He decided to take Teaspoon's advice and he wrote and sent a letter back to Jenny Tompkins encouraging her to visit. He asked her to send word when she was leaving and if she wanted to, she could stay at the station with Rachel. He needed to move on with his life. He was genuinely looking forward to her visit. She understood so much better than anyone he knew what it was like to try and make it in the white world after leaving the Indian world behind. He knew she was struggling with things and he wanted to help her.<p>

He had ridden much later than he'd planned it was already dark and he didn't hadn't set up a camp site. He saw the soft glow of a campfire and decided to investigate. It was off the beaten trail, but he liked that about camp spaces. He hoped whoever had a fire going wouldn't mind company in general and his in particular.

Buck carefully dismounted his horse and walked slowly toward the campfire light.

"I'm a rider for the Pony Express, is it alright if I share your campfire tonight?" he called from just outside the lit area.

Charlotte froze. She knew that voice. This was worse than she could have imagined. She couldn't say no. She couldn't say anything. He knew her voice. He would know it was her. This was silly. He was going to discover her anyway. She would just have to bite the bullet and get it over with.

"Sure, Buck, come on over and pull up some grass," she said sheepishly.

"Charlotte?" Buck said flabbergasted. He walked into the firelight with a look of profound disbelief on his face. He thought sure he would never see her again.

"I know, you're surprised to see me," she smiled at him. "What can I tell you, I just couldn't stay away from you."

Buck looked at her closer. "You're lying," he said seeing through her. "You weren't coming back to see me."

"No, I wasn't," she admitted. "But it is a nice bonus."

He was hesitant about joining her now. He didn't trust her. He didn't trust himself around her. He didn't want to get his heart broken again.

She could see the conflict in his face. She had hurt him. She felt bad about that, but at the time she really had no choice.

"Please stay," she said sincerely. "I owe you an apology and an explanation."

He turned away and she felt her heart sink. The feeling only lasted a moment when she realized he was taking his horse over to where she had tied up her own. She put some more coffee on while he unsaddled his horse and rubbed it down.

Buck came back to the campfire with his saddle and bedroll and set his things on the opposite side of the fire from her. He didn't want to be too close to her. He didn't want to forgive her just because she smelled nice. He sat down across the fire from her and took the coffee she offered him.

"I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye," she said genuinely. "I'm not good at goodbyes."

"Who are you and what are you doing out here?" He asked. "I know you're not some tourist taking in the sights. You keep turning up whenever there seems to be trouble and you always ask strange questions."

She was not prepared for an interrogation. She looked down at the coffee mug in her hand. She could see the liquid ripple as her hands shook slightly.

"I didn't lie about my name," she said quietly.

"Just everything else," he said bitterly.

"Not everything," she said looking him in the eye. "I wanted to be with you. I didn't lie about that."

Buck felt conflicted. He wanted to rush over to her and sweep her up in a kiss, but he kept thinking about his conversation with Teaspoon and he promised to keep his eyes wide open when it came to her. But she wanted him and that made him feel better.

"How did you get hurt?" he asked brusquely.

"A flying rock from an explosion," she answered honestly. At this point she had nothing to lose by telling him as much of the truth as was safe.

"You were there," he said not asking just confirming. "You were at the in the hills the day we found the gun runners and the guns."

"Yes, I was there," she said defending herself, "Though not for the reason you're probably thinking."

"Did you kill the man at the jail?" he demanded.

"No!" she protested, "I can't believe you'd think I'd be capable of murder."

"Then why were you in Sweetwater?" he asked her harshly.

"I was following you," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

She stared at him for a moment and then turned away.

"Okay fine, how about Fort Laramie," he challenged.

"What about Fort Laramie?" she said innocently.

"Why were you there?" he asked.

"To find you," she answered honestly.

"Why?"

"You had something that didn't belong to you," she stated.

"It didn't belong to you either," he retorted. "Were you sent to retrieve it?"

"Yes?" she confessed timidly. She didn't like where these questions were leading. They weren't leading to anything good and she didn't want him to hate her.

Buck looked at her and the dark clothes she was wearing. The silhouette she cast seemed so familiar. His brows furrowed as he figured out where he'd seen it before. He didn't want to believe it, but he had to ask.

"It was you, wasn't it? You're the one who shot me aren't you?" he accused her softly.

"I wasn't trying to hit you," she justified. "It was an accident."

"I can't believe you shot me," he said raising his voice and dumping out the contents of his mug. He stood up and walked around the fire. "You could have killed me."

"Oh, I didn't even come close to killing you," she countered and stood up herself. "I barely scratched you."

"Yeah, well if your aim was better I wouldn't be standing here!" he shouted as he walked toward her.

"Quit being so overdramatic, you big baby," she yelled back walking toward him as well. "Besides your exploding hill stunt really did almost killed me so I say we're even!"

She looked into his eyes. He was on fire. She could feel the heat peeling off of him. She wanted him and the look in his eyes told her, he wanted her too. She could tell he was scared though. Scared she would hurt him again. She threw caution to the wind and launched herself at him kissing him hard. They fell to the ground in an impassioned embrace. They looked more like wrestlers than lovers and every kiss bordered on the edge of violent. They bruised each other on rocks and sticks as they rolled around on the ground. There was no tenderness, only raw passion.

* * *

><p>Horatio had a nice morning. He didn't try to do anything in a rush. The boys from the Pony Express could wait on him. He had the boy at the livery saddle up the horse and he rode out just after nine on this glorious sunny morning. He was looking forward to seeing Rachel again. She was a delightful woman and a very good cook. Today he would get a sense of what these riders were really like.<p>

Horatio rode into the station in time to see a relay exchange between the bald rider and someone he hadn't met. That rider took a pouch from Rachel and jumped onto another horse and rode back the way he came. It was such an efficient operation. If the telegraph and railroad weren't threatening its existence, he would have surely invested. However, impressive as it was its days were numbered.

He tipped his hat to Rachel and dismounted his horse. Cody came over and took his mount to the barn and took care of it.

The boys had set up some seating by the bunkhouse for Horatio and Rachel had a table set up with liquid refreshments. They really went all out on their quest to impress him for their bosses. He would play along for as long as it took to learn these riders and figure out how to best destroy each and every one of them.

Lou did a fantastic exhibition of trick riding. Horatio was impressed by the horse handling skills of the tiny rider. The Kid and Cody did some trick mounts and all the boys participated in a series of trick handoffs and exchanges. It was an impressive display.

The second round of demonstrations was even more impressive to Horatio than the first. The boys had set up some cans on the corral fence and did some fancy shooting. James and Kid were lightning fast draws although he gave the edge to the Hickok boy. Kid was no slouch. They set up some apples and Noah took his whip and took out the targets as smoothly and efficiently as the pistols Kid and Jimmy wielded.

Horatio learned Cody was a dead eye from a distance. He couldn't miss. They kept moving the target back. As long as the target was in range of his rifle he hit the target with a bull's eye.

It had been a very interesting morning. After all the impressive displays of skill, Rachel called them all in for a lunch of sandwiches and lemonade. She had fresh from the oven cookies for dessert. Horatio was looking forward to spending the afternoon at the station when he could get some better insights to all the riders.

* * *

><p>Buck woke up and this time there was not an empty space next to him. He felt sore and a little ashamed. He hadn't meant for things to get so out of hand. At the same time there was something exciting about what had happened between him and Charlotte last night. She had scratched him and bit him and the more he let her, the more excited she got. Truth be told he liked it when she scratched him and bit him. It excited him too. He wasn't exactly gentle with her either. She asked him to bite her too and to rip her clothes as she tore his. He didn't know how he was going to explain all the missing buttons on his shirt to Rachel. He could explain away one but not all. The top of his long johns was ripped in half –he'd have to replace that. He couldn't come up with a good enough story for either one really. Maybe he should tell Rachel the truth. She was much more worldly than most people he knew, perhaps she would understand or at least not judge him. No, he couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell anyone about this. He was afraid they wouldn't understand. Hell, he didn't really understand.<p>

He looked down at her and saw the look of contentment on her face. He wanted to know more about her and her connections to the guns and the bank. He wanted to know if she was in trouble. He could help her, he knew he could. She started to wake as she snuggled in closer to the warmth of his chest. He kissed the top of her head and she jumped a little. He had startled her.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead," he said sweetly.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and remembered fondly what occurred last night.

"Good morning yourself," she said back to him smiling. "I'll put some coffee on."

She got up slowly and grabbed his shirt from the ground and slipped it on. "Do you mind if I borrow this for a while?" she asked.

He shook his head. Seeing her in nothing but his shirt made him a little giddy. He watched her walk down to the stream nearby and fill the coffee pot with water. He caught himself staring at her and he felt a flutter in his stomach. He quickly pulled on his pants before he tried to get his mind back on breakfast. He started a cooking fire as he waited for her return.

"We need to talk about what's happening between us," he said as she came back.

"Why spoil it with talking," she said wistfully. "Talking about things just makes them complicated." She looked away and pulled his shirt close to her body crossing her arms around her body.

Buck was momentarily stunned. He did not understand this woman. He thought women liked talking about their feelings. She didn't act like any woman he had ever met. She didn't act like Rachel, or Lou, or Emma, hell she didn't even act like Kathleen.

"You're scared," he challenged her, "Aren't you?"

She turned her back on him and started to get dressed. "I don't think we should see one another again," she said as she slid her riding skirt up over her hips.

"Why?" he asked angrily. "Because I want to talk about our relationship?"

"We don't have a relationship. Besides it's not safe for you to know me," she stated plainly.

She picked up her corset and put it on under Buck's shirt and then reached down for her blouse. It was ripped to shreds. She smiled at the memory of him ripping it off of her then forced the memory back and turned to him tying the ends of his shirt together around her.

"I'm keeping this," she said referring to his shirt. She tried to make her facial expression stoic like she was in control of her emotions.

"The bank and the guns, they're connected aren't they?" he asked her

"I don't think so, but I'm not sure," she lied. She knew they were but it was better for him if he didn't.

Buck walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you in trouble?" he asked her kissing her head.

"No, nothing I didn't volunteer for," she answered. She liked being in his arms but she couldn't let him know that.

She broke away from him and started to saddle her horse. "I've got to go. I'm sorry."

"Can't you quit?"

"No, it's not something I can quit. I can live or I can die," she said seriously.

"I can protect you," he offered.

"No you can't," she said frustrated then sighed, "But it's sweet of you to offer."

Before she could mount her horse Buck grabbed her and laid a blistering kiss on her lips that made her weak in the knees.

As much as she didn't want to, she broke the kiss and vaulted up onto her horse. She could feel the emotion catch in her throat.

"I'll see you again when it's safe," she promised. "We have to be careful. We can never be seen together by anyone."

He watched her gallop away. Maybe it was for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't really have time to write much today only edit what I wrote yesterday. So there probably won't be an update until Monday. Also, my next week is a little crazy so my updates probably won't be daily. Thank you to all my readers for the comments and support. I promise this will have a good pay off in the end even if it makes you squirm a little in the meantime.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Horatio wanted some one on one time with the riders. He wanted to have a short conversation with each one just to get a rudimentary impression of them. He decided to talk to Lou first. He seemed like the logical choice. The others looked out for this one and he wanted to know why.

It didn't take him long to figure out what all the riders seemed to be hiding the night before. Lou was a girl. He had a wealth of possibilities with her and her paramour or should he say paramours. The one they called, Kid and James Hickok both seemed sweet on her. They nervously watched him interview her from a distance both far enough away to let her take care of herself but close enough that if she were threatened they could help her. Looking around at the others it was clear she was dear to all of them. Using her to get revenge on them all would be the quick and easy route, but he wasn't interested in quick or easy. He wanted this to be a challenge. If everything else he tried had failed, he would entertain the idea of using her. He had to laugh at those boys though. The more they tried to hide her secret the more they revealed it.

Next he talked to Noah. He was fascinated by this young man. He carried himself quite confidently. Horatio could tell he was angry underneath it all. He was defensive in his stance. He seemed to always be expecting someone to challenge his right to be anything but a slave. He was ready and waiting for it. Horatio wondered if his retaliation to such treatment would be physical or verbal. Probably verbal he surmised. This boy was educated and that would be his first line of attack. He would show you he was smarter than you and let you take the first turn to violence. He would have to plan for this one carefully. He would be tricky.

Horatio walked up to James Butler Hickok. Ah yes, he thought the dime novel hero 'Wild Bill.' If he thought Noah was defensive, Jimmy Hickok was a stone wall. Horatio casually mentioned the book and the boy went off. He tried to control his temper of course for the good of the company and Horatio apologized to him. He had gotten what he needed to see -a crack in the wall. This angry young man had a sensitive streak. He wondered if it extended past his own issues or if he would jump to the defense of his fellow riders. Either way this boy was dangerous. Quick to anger and quick to draw usually meant one thing, quick to kill. He seemed to be trying to fight that impulse. Perhaps this marshal and station mistress were responsible for that. They seemed like the parents these boys didn't have any more.

Kid was evasive about everything personal. He was protective of all his friends and claimed to just be working to better himself. It was a good story, but Horatio wasn't buying it. He was running from his past. Not that there was anything shady in his past, just sadness. He was running from hurt. All these boys were. If Horatio was a caring man, he would have felt bad for these boys, but that wasn't his nature. This was a boy he could toy with. He wasn't quick to anger like James Hickok, it would take much longer and then he would snap, especially if Lou was involved or he thought Lou was involved.

Lastly he spoke with Cody. He was a joy to talk to and shared a wealth of information on his fellow riders. In fact, he couldn't get Cody to shut up. All in all Horatio wished he'd of talked to him first. He wouldn't have needed to waste his time talking with the others. This Cody was hoping to be famous one day and Horatio believed he would do it if he were unhindered. He could hinder him, but that would take too long. Just because Horatio didn't want his revenge to be quick didn't mean he would wait years at least not for these boys. Cody didn't seem to have the same sort of sad sack back story as the rest of the riders here or if he did, he was impervious to its effects. He was a generally happy boy who liked to impress girls -absolutely normal for a boy his age. When talked turned to his coworkers, Cody confirmed most of his own observations about the other riders and provided much more information about them than any of the others was willing to share. Jimmy Hickok had a very strange past that had already come back to bite him several times. No wonder he was trying to keep his temper in check. It was when Cody started talking about the mute rider and the Indian that Horatio's attention was once again rapt.

Cody revealed the two of them to be friends who spent part of their childhood together at a mission school and orphanage. They were fiercely loyal to each other. It seemed that Ike was pretty well liked in town by the people after they got over their initial discomfort with his lack of speech. The Indian, however, was not able to sway enough of the town in that direction. He had made some friends among the townsfolk according to Cody, but still most people were leery of him and some where outright hostile. Horatio smiled. He could pretty much do anything he wanted to the Indian and the town wouldn't care. He could set the Indian up and the majority of the town wouldn't trust the Indian's innocence. That was good to know. He still wanted to meet these two personally, and perhaps he would if he came back again tomorrow or the next day.

He walked up to the house where Rachel was working on supper for her boys and knocked on the door.

"I would like to thank you Ms. Dunne for your hospitality the last couple of days," he said after talking her hand and kissing the back of it gently.

Rachel blushed slightly. "You're not staying for supper?" she asked sounding disappointed.

"I'm sorry, no," he answered. "I have a business meeting to take care of in town tonight. I was wondering, though, if you would accompany me for dinner tomorrow night? Say seven o'clock?"

"I would be delighted, Mr. Coldstone," she answered with a large smile.

"I'll pick you up here at 6:30."

"I'll see you then," she said with excitement in her voice.

Horatio was on his way back to town as Teaspoon was returning to the station. He wanted to find out how his riders had faired that day. Also, Buck should be back by this evening and he was wondering if he felt any better than when he left.

Teaspoon found the five remaining riders on the bunkhouse porch when he came back. Noah had his horse ready to go and he was ready to grab the pouch when Ike came back.

"Well boys, how did it go?" Teaspoon asked after he had dismounted his horse.

The riders all tried to speak at once and Teaspoon felt a little overwhelmed by the noise. He let out a whistle to quiet them.

"Alright, alright, one at a time," Teaspoon said. "Jimmy, why don't you go first."

"There's something strange about that man, Teaspoon," Jimmy started. "He asked us all sorts of personal questions and he was…what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Smarmy," Noah said filling in the blank.

"I think he knows I'm a girl, Teaspoon," Lou fretted. "You don't think he'd tell the company, do you?"

"Something sure was off about him," Kid added. "There's just something about him I don't like."

"I don't know what you're all talking about," Cody said speaking up. "He seemed like a man who was genuinely interested in us and the Express."

"Too interested," Jimmy said.

Teaspoon laughed at his riders, but he noted their observations. They sometimes got a bit unjustifiably suspicious of new people, but sometimes they were dead on.

Rachel stepped out of the house wiping her hands with a kitchen towel. She looked over at the bunkhouse porch where Teaspoon was talking with the riders. She walked over toward them and when she was about half way there she saw a familiar dust cloud.

"Rider coming!" She called to the boys.

Noah jumped up to get ready and stopped when he saw the rider making his way toward the station. He smiled trying to suppress a laugh, but it only made the other riders curious.

"What is it, Noah?" Kid asked. "Is it Ike?"

"No, definitely not Ike," Noah said and the other riders and Teaspoon gathered to watch. There was a story just waiting to be told, he thought

When Rachel was close enough she joined them too. She smiled and covered her mouth as the rider pulled in.

It was kind of cold out now even with the sun still out and shining bright. Buck looked down at his bare chest. The only clothing he had to cover it was his vest and it would need some repair so he had stashed it in his saddle bags. The scratches, bites, and bruises to his chest and back looked like he'd been in some sort of fight. He really hoped none of the other riders were at the station when he got home. He didn't want to explain his appearance to anyone.

His worst fears were realized as he trotted his horse into the station and all the riders plus Teaspoon and Rachel were waiting for him with all sorts of questions in their eyes. He didn't want to talk about this -it was way too personal.

"Son, what in hell happened to you?" Teaspoon asked speaking first. "You look like you got into a fight with a mountain lion."

"A mountain lion or a bear," Noah observed.

Buck could feel his cheeks begin to blush and he said nothing.

"Who is she, Buck?" Cody joked as he elbowed Jimmy. Jimmy laughed quietly in return.

"Yeah, Buck, quit holding out on us," Jimmy added, "Who is she? And more importantly, does she have a friend."

"Or two?" Cody asked laughing heartily with Jimmy.

Buck was pretty sure his whole body was blushing, he was so embarrassed.

"I'll take your horse, Buck," Kid offered with a silly grin. "Umm, you look like you could use a shirt."

Lou looked away covering her mouth and trying to keep from laughing out loud.

"Buck, I just finished mending a shirt of yours," Rachel said giving him the option to get away. "It's up at the house."

"Come on now," She said seriously, but at the same time trying not to laugh. "Let me clean some of those scratches a few of them look kinda deep."

Rachel walked back to the house expecting Buck to follow her back. Buck took the 'out' he was given. He grabbed his saddlebags off his horse and let Kid lead him to the barn. Buck looked at the others and followed Rachel to the house. It would be easier to talk deal with just Rachel than it would be to deal with all the rest of the riders.

Rachel pulled out a stool. "Sit," she said non-threateningly when he walked through the door. She inspected the marks on his back.

"Oh, Honey, what have you gotten yourself into?" Rachel asked mumbling while she cleaned some of the deeper scratches.

"I don't really want to talk about it, Rachel," Buck said weakly.

"I know," she said, "You're pretty private about stuff, but I'm here if you need a friend. I've seen just about everything before, including this."

Buck looked at her surprised.

"I may have left a mark or two on a man myself," she said winking at him.

Buck opened his saddle bags and lifted out his vest. "Rachel, can you fix this for me?

She smiled warmly at him and took his favorite piece of clothing from him. It had popped some stitching on the seam, but it would be very easy to fix.

"Of course I can, Buck," Rachel said smiling warmly. "It'll be as good as new when I'm done with it.

Thanks, Rachel," he said, "For everything."

She smiled as he walked out of the house and waited until he was gone to laugh a little bit. There was never a dull moment around these boys. Sometimes the things they got into surprised her. She always thought Jimmy or Cody would be the first one to come home with bites and scratches. She hoped Buck wasn't in over his head.

Buck stepped out the front door of the house just in time to see Noah ride away. Ike was headed to the barn. He could use a friend right now.

* * *

><p><strong>I have another part to upload later tonight. Enjoy!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Horatio took a table in a dark corner for his supper. He liked the dark. The shadows lurked there and he always thought of himself as a shadow.

"Hello, Charles, nice of you to finally arrive," Horatio said to the man who was sliding into the chair beside him.

Horatio poured him some wine and pushed the stemmed glass across the worn table to his companion.

"I was delayed," he said, "Army has a gun shipment traveling toward Fort Bridger. It should pass through here in about four weeks."

"How big?"

"They've had a lot of Indian trouble over there," Charles replied and took a sip of wine. "It's big. Almost a quarter of what we had stored around here."

"Can you take it?" Horatio asked quietly.

"I think so, I've got the muscle and the guns to do it," Charles reported.

"What's got you concerned?" Horatio asked his trusted enforcer. He knew when he was worried about a snag.

"Territorial marshal is starting to sniff around the gun robberies," he answered. He knew his boss would not want to hear it, but he also knew the boss would look on it as a challenge.

"Anything we need to know about him?"

"He used to be the marshal around here and his wife used to run the Pony Express station."

Horatio pounded his fist into the table rattling the silverware and china. Charles grabbed his glass of wine as it started to tip. Several eyes in the dining room drifted over to the two men, then back to their own tables. Horatio did not mean to make such a display, but his temper was still pretty short when it came to any mention of the Pony Express.

"When is he coming here?" Horatio asked.

"My sources say he and his wife are due in late next week," Charles replied.

"I need you to set up a test for our intrepid, do-gooder, Pony Express riders," Horatio sneered. "I need to know how keen and clever they are. Can you set it up?"

"I have just the person in mind to pull off a midnight raid on the bank," Charles teased.

"Do it, tonight if you can manage it."

"Consider it done," Charles said and slipped out of the restaurant and quietly as he entered it.

* * *

><p>Teaspoon was sitting in his office at the jail. He had just poured himself his morning cup of coffee when Mr. Bailey from the bank came skittering in.<p>

"Teaspoon!" Mr. Bailey bellowed. He looked around the room quickly and called out Teaspoon's name much quieter.

"Teaspoon someone broke into the bank last night," he said panicked. "They opened the safe and cleaned out all the money. What am I gonna do? I can't open today. What am I gonna do?"

"Whoa there, Bert, now calm down," Teaspoon said. "Let's go check things out."

Teaspoon walked out the door and looked around. He flagged down Jimmy, Cody, and Buck who had just rode into town with Rachel to get supplies for the station.

"Boy's, I need your help," Teaspoon called.

Horatio watched from the balcony of the hotel as the boys rode over to Teaspoon and dismounted from their horses tying them to the hitching post by the jail. They all walked over to the bank and the marshal held them all back except one. The half-blood Indian knelt down and started looking at the tracks around the bank. No doubt they would be contaminated by walkers by but he might get lucky and find the trail of the robber.

Horatio noticed Buck walk around the bank and watched as the way he held himself suddenly changed. It was as if someone had knocked the wind out of him. This made Horatio very curious. Something in those tracks around the bank had emotionally wounded the young man. Horatio was riveted, but also slightly concerned. He would need to meet with Charles again and find out all the details of the robbery. It was almost as if the young man knew the person who committed the crime.

Buck knelt by the bank looking at the tracks before him. There were many from just this morning. It was going to be hard to find anything useful here. He walked around the bank. There was a window on this side that had been forced open. It was done so smoothly and carefully that he almost didn't notice. He looked down at the ground to see if there were any tracks. That's when he saw it. He didn't think he would find any sort of print at all. He thought the thief would be too smart for that. He went over to the track and stopped suddenly. He could see she tried to hide her trail, but she must have missed this track. He would know that track anywhere. He had spent hours starring at it outside the barn.

Buck felt the blood drain from his face and thought he was going to be sick. He knew she wasn't exactly a law abiding citizen, she had shot him while trying to ransack his room after all, but he thought she would at least keep her 'activities' out of the town he lived in. How was he supposed to hunt her down and help arrest her? She was putting him in an awful position. Teaspoon trusted him and he had asked him once if he had feelings for her. Teaspoon had known this day was coming. He as much told him so.

Teaspoon walked over to Buck with Jimmy and Cody trailing behind him. He stopped noticing the conflict on his riders face and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Buck jumped as he felt the hand touch him.

"Son, you look like you've seen a ghost," Teaspoon said looking at Buck with concern. An explanation dawned on Teaspoon.

He could see it plainly in his rider's eyes that he had a conflict of interest.

"Buck, show Cody and Hickok what you found and come back to my office," Teaspoon said and started heading off to his office.

Buck knew that they wouldn't find any more of her trail, she covered the rest of it too well. He did as Teaspoon asked and made his way to the marshal's office. He walked in the door and found Teaspoon waiting for him. Teaspoon had a very serious look on his face. He wasn't dealing with Teaspoon the friendly yet eccentric station manager. He was dealing with Teaspoon Hunter, marshal of Sweetwater.

"Sit down, Buck," Teaspoon said sternly. He hated that he needed to treat his rider this way, but he needed him to understand the gravity of the situation and he wasn't talking to him as a friend right now.

Buck sat down as he was told. He looked up at Teaspoon and he knew Teaspoon could see he knew something he was reluctant to share.

"Those scratches and marks you came home with yesterday, those were from Charlotte, weren't they? Teaspoon asked.

He just nodded. He didn't want to put voice to his actions of the other night. He couldn't look at Teaspoon, he was too ashamed.

"Those tracks you found outside of the bank, she make 'em?" Teaspoon asked.

"I think so," he said quietly. "But all that proves is that Charlotte walked near the bank."

"Given the suspicions you shared with me before, do you think that's likely?"

"She didn't kill anyone," Buck said defending her. "I asked her."

"Okay, say she's not a killer," Teaspoon conceded for the sake of argument. "No one died in the bank robbery. But you still were mighty suspicious of her after she left town. The way you reacted to seeing her foot print at the scene of the crime tells me you think she might have robbed that bank."

"Yes," he said sadly. "I think she's into something she can't get out of and I think she's scared for her life."

"Why do you say that?" Teaspoon inquired.

"Just something she said," he answered.

"Buck, how much do you really know about this girl? Enough to trust her?" Teaspoon asked carefully. "She could be lying to you so you'd feel sorry for her. So you'd help her out of a tight spot if she needed it."

"You think she's just using me?" he asked not wanting to know the answer.

"Yep, I think she is," Teaspoon said simply. "I'm sorry, Son. Why don't you go on home."

"But what about Rachel?" he asked.

"I think Jimmy and Cody can handle it."

Jimmy and Cody walk into Teaspoon's office just as Buck was walking out. They looked at the two questioningly. Something was up.

"What's goin' on, Teaspoon?" Jimmy asked breaking the tension.

"Boys, we have a suspect in the bank robbery," Teaspoon announced.

"Who?" Cody asked quickly and with an excited smile on his face.

"Miss Charlotte Masterson," Teaspoon revealed.

"What!" Cody and Jimmy chorused. Cody's smile disappeared.

"How do you figure?" Jimmy asked. "She left town weeks ago."

"I have it on good authority that she's back," Teaspoon assured them.

"Is that what you brought Buck back here to ask him?" Cody asked. "How would he know anyway?"

Jimmy and Cody both looked at each other stunned momentarily by putting the pieces together.

"Buck and Miss Masterson?" Cody asked in disbelief. "Now that just doesn't make any sense."

"Well it doesn't make any sense to me either," Jimmy pondered. "If she was interested in any of us I would have thought it would be me."

"You?" Cody asked incensed. "In your dreams Hickok. She was hanging on my every word."

Teaspoon became weary of the conversation right quick. He had one heartbroken rider and the last thing he needed was to add two jealous ones. All because of the same woman.

"Enough!" Teaspoon yelled. "Boys, go help Rachel with the shopping."

"Jimmy," Teaspoon called stopping Jimmy at the door.

"Go ahead, Cody, I'll catch up," Jimmy yelled down the boardwalk.

Jimmy turned to Teaspoon with inquiring eyes.

"Jimmy, I need to know if Buck sneaks out of the bunkhouse tonight," Teaspoon said unhappily. "I don't need him getting himself in any more trouble."

* * *

><p>Horatio watched as one by one the boys left the scene and went into the marshal's office. This was not how he had expected them to react. That could only mean they knew who did it.<p>

After all the riders had left the marshal's office, he saw Charles walking from the post office which was a couple of store fronts down from the marshal's. He made eye contact and ran his index finger down his face from his eyebrow to just below his cheekbone. Charles nodded slightly and started to walk toward the hotel.

Horatio waited. He knew Charles had probably found a place to eavesdrop on the marshal and his 'boys' and was anxious to find out what was going on. This little test of his was not going as planned and if they didn't watch out they were going to get caught. That was unacceptable and frankly embarrassing.

He heard the knock and his door and stood stoically.

"Come," he said waiting for the door to open.

Charles slid through the door and looked scared. A look he did not usually wear.

"What happened, Charles?" Horatio asked. "They know who robbed the bank don't they?"

"I'm afraid so, sir."

"Where is she?" Horatio seethed, "And don't tell me you don't know."

"She's lying low I suppose," Charles reported. "There is no reason to think the plan won't go off as arranged. She knows how hide and to lay the clues."

"She's keeping company with the Indian, isn't she?"

"I think so, yes," Charles replied. "Do you want me to put a stop to it?"

"No, I'll deal with the both of them later," he sneered. "His heartache brings me pleasure."

* * *

><p>Buck arrived back at the station. He was a little depressed and wanted to be left alone. He went into the bunkhouse. There was no one there and he was glad of it. He sat on his bunk brooding about the woman he kept giving his heart to and letting her break it time and again. There was an edge of a shirt sticking out of his trunk that caught his eye. He didn't leave his trunk like that before he left this morning. He slid down his bunk to where his trunk sat and opened the lid. There, woven in the tines of the comb Charlotte left him, was a small square of paper. He pulled it out and unfolded it.<p>

It read simply,

Buck -

I need to see you tonight

after everyone is sleeping.

I'll be in the barn waiting.

Come alone. Tell no one.

~Charlotte

Buck read the note over a few times and sat with his knees drawn up to his chest. She'd done it again. He started to rip the paper into tiny pieces.


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel had started making stew early and left instructions with Jimmy on how to finish cooking it. She went upstairs and started getting ready for her date with Horatio. She was very excited. It had been a while since she was wooed. Attracting the attention of a man like Horatio made her feel pretty and alluring. It was hard for a woman to feel that way all the way out here. Most of the men around were ranchers, trappers, or miners. All occupations where there was little need for finery. She was finding that soap was something of a luxury for these types of men. Sometimes she missed the riverboats. The men smelled better even if their line of work was less honest.

She slipped into her best dress. It was a slate blue like her eyes and hugged her curves in a loving embrace. She always felt confident and beautiful in this dress. She would usually wear it to town socials and feel like the belle of the ball, so it was a natural choice for her date tonight. She dabbed a small amount of perfume behind her ears and on her wrists. She was almost ready.

Lou was waiting downstairs to let Horatio in when he arrived, so Rachel was content to wait up in her room. She hoped the boys and Lou would be okay for one night. She felt bad for leaving them but the time away might serve to refresh her outlook a little. She loved the boys and Lou like younger siblings, but it was sometimes hard to be tied to the station where Teaspoon and the riders were the only people she interacted with on a regular basis. She always reveled in her trips to town and liked to meet other women in the community, but sometimes she felt as if life were passing her by.

There were days she missed Henry Dunne something fierce and she did sometimes feel like she was betraying him when she looked at other men, but she knew Henry would want her to be happy and to move on with her life. She was a vibrant woman and she needed to indulge herself in romance every now and again.

She heard a gentle knock at the door and heard Lou answer it. She gave herself on last look in the mirror. She gently pinched her cheeks to make them rosy and smoothed her skirt. She was going to have a nice night out.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, Horatio was waiting for her with his hat in one hand and a small bouquet of flowers in the other. She smiled as he handed them to her.

"Rachel, you look absolutely stunning," Horatio said smiling.

"Thank you," she replied, "And thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful."

She handed the bouquet to Lou, to put the flowers in water and took Horatio's arm. He led her out to the buckboard and away they went.

* * *

><p>Teaspoon sat down to dinner with his boys. It had been a very trying day. Buck was really quiet and Teaspoon hated that his rider had been hurt. He hated it more that he couldn't comfort the boy like he wanted to. His first priority as marshal was to the people of the town. He knew his surrogate son was hurting and he wished he could cut him a break, but he couldn't. The boy would just have to rely on his brothers and sister to get him through this. Trouble was, the way Buck held things inside, he wasn't sure Buck was going to let the others help him.<p>

Rachel's stew was delicious as always, but looking around the table he saw that his group of riders was not savoring the stew as usual. He was expecting Buck to be picking at his food, but every other rider except Cody was doing the same thing.

"Alright, let's hear it," Teaspoon said laying his fork on the table.

"Hear what, Teaspoon?" Kid asked as his and six other pairs of eyes drifted over to look at the station master.

"What's got you boys, and girl so worried tonight?" Teaspoon asked. He gave Buck a slight nod acknowledging his pain and excusing him from answering the question.

"Well, we are worried about Rachel, Teaspoon," Kid said speaking for the group. "We're not sure that Horatio Coldstone fellow is right for her."

"I see," Teaspoon said. "Well, she's just out having herself a good time. It don't mean she's gettin' married to this feller."

"What if she does?" Lou said suddenly upset, "What if she leaves us?"

She stood up and stormed out of the bunkhouse. Kid got up and followed her out.

"Buck, are you going to eat your stew?" Cody asked.

Buck slid his plate across the table and walked out the door. He sat on the porch of the bunkhouse and spied Kid comforting Lou over by the corral. He would stay here and not intrude on their moment. A few minutes later Ike joined him on the porch. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to.

* * *

><p>Horatio opened the door to the restaurant for Rachel and led her to a candlelit table in a quiet corner near the back. It was the only one set like that. The waitress brought out a bottle of wine and two stemmed glasses.<p>

Rachel smiled -she was impressed. He had arranged all this beforehand. All she had to do was sit back and enjoy herself.

After the waitress had poured the wine, Horatio lifted his glass. "A toast," he said as she picked up her glass as well. "To a lovely evening and an even lovelier lady."

Rachel smiled and blushed slightly as their glasses clinked together. She sipped the drink carefully. Horatio had gone to so much trouble and it was only a little glass of wine. She could handle this.

The evening wore on, Rachel and Horatio talked about everything. Horatio kept refilling their glasses and Rachel kept drinking. He found out many things about her. It seemed the more she drank to more loose lipped she became. She did not lose control of her faculties, but the wine had definitely affected her. She revealed much about herself that she seemed to be keeping secret from most of the world. Her past was a lot more sordid than he would have guessed. She was a grifter and a cardsharp on a riverboat. That surprised him. He would have to be careful around her. Something told him, she could spot a poker face a mile away.

Horatio steered the conversation toward the riders hoping to use her condition to find out more information about his enemies. He poured Rachel another glass of wine.

Rachel didn't mean to, but she just couldn't stop herself. She knew the companies stance on drinking, but this was a date and she was an adult. She knew she needed to stop this and she would after this one last sip.

Horatio helped Rachel into the buckboard at the conclusion of their date. He didn't want to let her drink any more wine this evening. It was a risk that would only pay off in the short term. He wanted her to trust him and she wouldn't if she thought he got her drunk and took advantage. She was just tipsy not falling down drunk and she would never see him again if the latter were the case. Tipsy, she would blame herself for and just be on her guard the next time. He had found out a lot about the riders tonight, mostly quirks of behavior really. But most importantly she told him how the rider schedule worked in a general sense. He deposited the information into his mind to use later. When they arrived at the station, he walked her to her door and gave her a romantic goodnight kiss.

Rachel sat at her vanity and brushed out her hair. She had made a mistake with the wine tonight. She hadn't touched a drop in so long. She wouldn't accept another drink from this man. That would be too dangerous for her. If he offered her some, she'd decline it saying it was against company policy and she shouldn't have accepted it the last time. That's what she would do. She turned the wick down in her lamp and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Lou watched Horatio leave from behind a pole on the bunkhouse porch. She walked back into the bunkhouse and slammed the door behind her. She did not like Horatio Coldstone.<p>

Most of the boys were already in bed except Jimmy. He looked like he had something on his mind. He was sitting on his bunk looking over at the others although his glances seemed to drift generally toward Buck.

Buck was in bed, but not asleep. He had the look of someone waiting for something to happen. He was still wrestling with whether or not to meet Charlotte. If he went to meet her, he wasn't going to let this meeting to turn into anything like the other encounters, especially not the last one. He was strong and he wouldn't let her control him. He had feelings for her still, because deep down he thought she was a product of circumstances she couldn't control and he knew how that felt better than anyone. He thought she could change her life if she wanted to and he felt she wanted that, but didn't know how to go about it. She needed to break free of whatever bonds were holding her. He wanted to help her, but he didn't know how. She was so tight lipped about who she was beholden to. He wished she would trust him. He made his decision. When everyone was asleep he would meet her. This one last time.

Jimmy finally undressed and crawled into bed. He tried to keep a stealthy eye on Buck. He hated that Teaspoon asked him to keep an eye on Buck. He knew it was for Buck's own good that he kept away from Charlotte. He just hoped Buck stayed in bed tonight. He didn't want to have to follow him. Buck was his brother and he didn't want to hurt his brother.

Jimmy woke with a start. He'd fallen asleep. He had no idea how long he'd slept, but when he looked over at Buck's bunk he noticed he was gone.

"Damnit," Jimmy grumbled. He jumped down from his bunk quietly and put his pants on. He threw on a shirt, grabbed his boots and looked at his Colts. He hesitated a moment and grabbed one quietly slipping out the door. He saw a sliver of light shining inside the barn from underneath the door. Maybe Buck hadn't left yet. There might still be time to keep him from leaving. He put his boots on and started to head for the barn.

* * *

><p>Buck slowly opened the barn door he knew from recent experience that if you opened it too fast it would squeak. It seemed it had taken Jimmy forever to fall asleep tonight. Buck didn't know what was eating him, but he was asleep now and that was all that mattered.<p>

"Charlotte?" he whispered loudly, "Charlotte are you here?" He walked into the barn and carefully closed the door behind him. It was very dark, but he could hear the horses breathing and that was a comfort to him.

He heard a match strike and saw a lamp began to glow. It lit the face of the girl that was wreaking havoc on his life. She wore her hair down and was dressed in black trousers with a black blouse. She had never looked more beautiful. Why did she have to look so beautiful?

"Miss me?" she asked coyly.

Buck was the furthest thing from amused he had ever been.

When she noticed his expression, her smile faded. She turned from him and hung the lantern on a peg.

"Where's the money, Charlotte?" he asked seriously.

"How'd you know it was me," she asked taken aback. She must be losing her touch.

"You weren't very careful hiding your trail," he answered. "I figured out it was you right away."

She looked away awkwardly. She couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes.

"I've got to get out of here," she said suddenly. She started to fidget.

"I can't let you leave," he said to her with pain written on his face. "Teaspoon took one look at me and knew. I can't protect you."

"You have to let me leave," she pleaded, "Please." The panic was rising in her voice

Buck looked at her quizzically. He didn't understand her increasingly agitated state. "Tell me where the money is," he ordered.

"I don't need to tell you, you'll know soon enough," she said.

"How?" he demanded.

"I went back to the bank and left you some clues," she confessed, "It's all there everything you need to find the money."

"I can't let you leave," he said sadly and grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Please, you have to let me leave or they'll kill me," she begged. "He'll kill me. He doesn't like loose ends."

"Who'll kill you?" Buck asked shocked.

"My boss," she said quickly, "Please, if you care about me at all you have to let me leave."

He could see the wild fear in her eyes and his resolve was waning. As angry with her as he was, he didn't want her to die. Was she being over dramatic or was she telling the truth? He didn't know. He didn't really know her at all. He once thought he did.

Charlotte could see the indecision on his face and she knew she had to do something. She took her free hand and reached up and touched his face. She looked into his eyes. She was desperate. She knew well what happened to one of Horatio's henchmen when they landed in jail. The ones who knew too much were killed. She knew way too much. She had scouted out the last kill herself. She hadn't pulled the trigger, but she helped the trigger man pull the job. She lured Lou out of the jail. If she hadn't Lou would have been killed along side Glover. She liked Lou and didn't want anything like that to happen to her because her boss.

He didn't recoil from her touch, she could tell he wanted to, but he seemed like he couldn't bring himself to do it. Charlotte was pretty sure she was in love with Buck, not that she knew what to do with that, but she had to get away now. The only way she was going to be able to do that was to play to his feelings for her. She seized the opportunity and pulled he head down and kissed him with all her feelings of love and desperation. He was the only one who could save her. She could feel his love in his kiss. He just had to let her go. She felt his grip loosen on her wrist as he wrapped his other arm around her pulling her in close.

Buck knew he needed to break the kiss, but the baser being in him wanted and needed her.

"Buck, what the hell are you doing?" Jimmy said interrupting the couple.

Buck and Charlotte broke apart and Charlotte moved behind Buck so he could protect her.

"Jimmy, Charlotte is just leaving," he said plainly.

"She ain't leaving, she's going to jail," Jimmy argued. "I can't believe you're being this stupid, Buck."

"She's in danger, Jimmy," Buck explained. "Please let he go, for me."

"Buck, it's for you I'm going to take her in," Jimmy shot back. "You remember Sarah Downs? Well, Charlotte's your Sarah. I almost got hung on account of Sarah. I ain't gonna let that happen to you."

Jimmy saw Charlotte move a little bit and instinct took over. He drew his Colt lightning fast and pointed his gun at her.

She stiffened but held her gun over Buck's shoulder. "I'm leaving, Jimmy, and you will let me go," Charlotte said flatly.

"Please, both of you, please put your guns down," Buck pleaded. He couldn't stand this. He didn't see how this could end without someone getting hurt.

Charlotte took advantage of the softening of Jimmy's facial expression and fired her gun. She then turned to run away. She used the cover of sudden but brief darkness to aid her escape.

Jimmy fired his gun as she ran. He thought he might have winged her as she darted behind a support pole in the barn on her way out the back door. Jimmy started to move to pursue her when Buck caught him.

"Let her go, Jimmy," Buck said frantically.

"Why should I," Jimmy challenged. "She tried to kill me."

"The barn's on fire," he said urgently as the smoke and flames started to rise up. "She wasn't aiming at you. She shot the lantern so we wouldn't be able to follow her."

Buck and Jimmy ran out to the trough with buckets. Buck called out to the other riders in the bunkhouse about the fire and in a flurry of activity the rest of the riders came tumbling out of the bunkhouse ready to help. Lou and Ike led the horses out of the barn while the rest put out the fire with a bucket line. The damage was pretty minimal, but it could use a day or so to air out.

As the rest of the riders left to go back to sleep, Jimmy walked over to Buck who was sitting against the corral fence.

"I have to tell Teaspoon about this," he said with regret evident in his voice.

"I know, we'll tell him together."

Jimmy reached his hand down and pulled Buck to his feet. They walked back to the bunkhouse together.


	15. Chapter 15

Buck walked out to the back door of the barn and found what he was looking for. Jimmy's shot had hit Charlotte. There was blood smeared against the door and droplets by her footprints. Buck could see a trail and knew he had to follow them to make sure she was at least not dead. He didn't know what else he would do when he found her. He was hoping Teaspoon would stop by for breakfast. He needed to talk to him personally and as the marshal. He wasn't looking forward to either conversation. He knew Teaspoon had lost a little bit of trust in him, but only because of Charlotte. He needed to reveal all that he had learned from Charlotte last night. He needed Teaspoon to know he was still the same boy he always has been. He needed Teaspoon to trust him again. He also felt Charlotte had put herself in danger by being with him. He had to keep her out of jail. He didn't want to responsible for her death, directly or indirectly. He was torn and he didn't want anyone to get hurt.

* * *

><p>Rachel was in the bunkhouse kitchen finishing up making breakfast. She felt absolutely terrible. The guilt of drinking added to the slight headache she had from the wine were making her a little short of temper. She already swatted Cody's hands twice as he reached for muffins. Today more than any other day the riders just seemed always underfoot. She had to stop and calm herself several times from yelling at them.<p>

Teaspoon sat down to breakfast with his boys and girls. He noticed all was not right pretty quickly. Rachel was grumpier than a bear woke up early from hibernation, Jimmy wouldn't make eye contact him and the guilty expression on Buck's face near broke his heart. Teaspoon got up and grabbed some coffee off the stove and sat back down. The room had a funny smell like smoke. He couldn't think why it would smell like that. It looked like nobody was planning on talking.

"Who's up first today?" Teaspoon asked trying to make conversation.

"Me," Buck said looking up from his uneaten porridge. "Teaspoon, I need to talk to you before I leave."

"Alright, let's take a walk." Teaspoon and Buck both got up and walked outside. Jimmy's gaze lingered. He would talk to Teaspoon later.

"What's on your mind, Son," Teaspoon asked when they stepped outside. He took a whiff of the air. The smoky smell was worse out here.

"Teaspoon, I have to confess something to you," Buck said trying to release the weight from his shoulders.

"Go on," Teaspoon encouraged.

"I met Charlotte last night," he revealed. "She sent me a note to meet her and I went. I know I shouldn't have, but I did.

"You snuck out last night?" Teaspoon said disappointed, but proud that he at least was admitting his mistake.

"Only to the barn," he justified. "She asked me to meet here there."

"What is that smell?" Teaspoon asked as the smoke smell was getting stronger.

"I'm getting to that," Buck said sheepishly.

"Well, what did Charlotte have to say?" Teaspoon asked skeptically.

"She said she went back and left some clues in the bank to where the money is stashed," Buck reported.

"I'll have Cody and Kid check it out after breakfast," Teaspoon said. "Now about the smell, did someone start a fire?"

"Yes, but I'll get to that, Teaspoon," Buck said slightly exasperated. "I think Charlotte's life is in danger. I'm worried about her, Teaspoon."

"How do you figure on that?" Teaspoon asked skeptically. "Buck, you should have brought her in to jail. I know you have a soft spot for her, but Son, she robbed the bank."

"She said her boss would kill her if she was arrested," Buck said concerned, "She said he didn't like loose ends."

"I take it you believe her," Teaspoon said and sighed. "Son, I'm not sure you're the best judge of character right now."

"She was terrified, Teaspoon," Buck pleaded, "Ask Jimmy, he was there. Only someone really desperate would draw on Jimmy."

"Charlotte drew on Jimmy? Teaspoon asked astonished. "And she's somehow not dead?"

"I was standing in between them."

"Is that when you started the fire?" Teaspoon asked taking a shot in the dark.

"I didn't start the fire Teaspoon," Buck answered indignantly. "Charlotte did. She shot the lantern and ran out of the barn."

"She's a tricky one," Teaspoon said. "I suppose she did that just to get away."

Buck nodded. "She didn't hurt anyone, Teaspoon," Buck said.

"You better saddle up your horse," Teaspoon advised. "I see a dust cloud approaching. We'll talk more when you get back this afternoon."

Buck did just that and was ready by the time the relay rider rode into the station. He galloped away heading in the same direction Charlotte's tracks were leading. It was sort of a coincidence but he was able to catch the trail of her horse and followed it. He was a fast rider and he'd never been a problem, so he would take the chance and be a little late. He could say he ran into some trouble on the trail. He just had to make sure she was alright.

Teaspoon caught up with Jimmy after Buck rode out of the station and confirmed his story.

Jimmy didn't tell Teaspoon about the kiss he walked in on, but he did say that the way Buck was protecting Charlotte reminded him a lot of himself with Sarah Downs.

* * *

><p>Cody and Kid rode up to the bank. They weren't sure what they were supposed to find, but the worry in Teaspoon eyes told them that they needed to be absolutely thorough. Kid could sense it, all the riders could sense it, but something was changing between Teaspoon and Buck. Kid was sure that Charlotte was at the center of everything. She seemed so nice, how had they missed that she was a thief? Looking back, Kid was sure she was up to no good the whole time they knew her. Why, if Buck knew all about her and this, was he still protecting her? This whole thing reminded him of when Jimmy almost got hung over Sarah Downs.<p>

Mr. Bailey let the boys into the bank and they started to look around. Mr. Bailey said no one had been inside since he discovered the robbery yesterday. Kid looked over by the vault while Cody was at the counter where the tellers were stationed.

"You find any clues yet, Cody?" Kid asked getting frustrated by the lack of evidence in his area. The safe was open and the contents were gone. There was absolutely nothing else in the area.

"I don't know if I'd call it a clue or a map," Cody said. "Come here, Kid and look at this."

Kid came over and Cody showed him what he found. On the counter was the deed to Lowell Jordan's farm. It had a dollar note sitting on top of it and both were held to the counter by a knife that was piercing the wood.

"Someone wants us to find the money," Kid observed, "Which means it's probably a trap."

"Well, we'd better tell Teaspoon," Cody said, "He'll probably want to mount a posse and go out to the Jordan's farm."

Cody and Kid walked into Teaspoon's office in time to see Teaspoon and Horatio Coldstone chatting about the express. Kid cleared his throat and looked at Teaspoon with a look of urgency on his face. Cody looked like it was Christmas morning.

Teaspoon could tell his boys had found something, maybe Charlotte wasn't completely dishonest. He still wouldn't trust Charlotte any further than Lou could throw her. Charlotte was beholden to someone very dangerous and he didn't want Buck or any of his boys to be caught in the crossfire.

"Mr. Coldstone, could you excuse us for a couple of minutes," Teaspoon asked Horatio.

"Oh, certainly, Marshal Hunter," he replied. "I'll be over at the general store. I would like to continue our conversation."

"Sure thing, I'll send one of the boys over when we're done here," Teaspoon said.

"Well, Boys, whatcha got?" Teaspoon asked anxiously.

Kid described what they found and his feeling that is was probably a trap. He suggested a small posse of men go to the Jordan farm and look around.

Teaspoon agreed. "Cody, why don't you go get the rest of the boys from the station, Kid, you go to the saloon and see if there's anyone trustworthy to come with us. I'm going to Tompkins's store. Let's meet back here in a half an hour."

* * *

><p>Buck kept following what he believed to be Charlotte's trail. Every now and again he would find some blood on some brush that she would have gone by. He was worried, but it was not long until he found her. He found her horse first standing loose in a meadow. He grabbed the reins and towed it behind him. He later found Charlotte lying under a large craggy old oak tree. She had made a rough camp the night before. She was so still, Buck hoped she was just sleeping. He tied the horses off and crept up to her. He could see the sweat glisten off her brow and knew she was in bad shape.<p>

"Charlotte, can you hear me?" Buck asked her frantically. He checked her over. She had a bullet wound in her shoulder and it looked like the bullet was still there. He would need to remove the bullet for her to have any chance at survival.

She started to mumble something. Buck couldn't tell what she meant exactly she kept saying something about her boss and being cold. She was warm to the touch and wasn't shivering, so he didn't really understand what she meant. Maybe she was just starting to get the chills. Buck looked around for somewhere to shelter her. She wouldn't do well outdoors.

He picked her up and set her on his horse and swiftly mounted up behind her. He remembered old Hank Sullivan's cabin was around here someplace. Hank had moved on when he got a mail order bride. She refused to live in his old cabin so they moved to Blue Creek. As far as Buck knew, nobody lived there now.

When he got her there he carried her to the door and kicked it open. He was happy to see there was still furniture in the cabin. He laid her on the dining table and went back out to his horse to get his saddlebags and bed roll. He started a fire in the fireplace and sterilized his knife when the fire was hot enough. He had watched the medicine man in his village take a bullet out of Red Bear once. He knew this was going to hurt her very much. He wished he had some whiskey on him or something to dull the pain. He placed a strong stick in her mouth and went after the bullet in her shoulder.

She screamed and thrashed something fierce, but ultimately she passed out and he removed the bullet. He bandaged her up the best he could and moved her to the bed. He left his canteen and the food Rachel packed for him. He unrolled his bedroll and wrapped her up in his blanket. He could survive without these things. He needed to get going though as he was now running very late. He touched her face and placed a soft kiss on her lips, willing her to get better. With that he left her there to convalesce and vowed to check on her on his way back.

* * *

><p>Teaspoon looked around as the posse started to assemble itself. Cody had returned with Jimmy, Noah, Ike, and Lou. Kid came up pretty empty at the saloon. Teaspoon had rousted Mr. Bailey, and Tompkins. Horatio came along as well. Teaspoon was satisfied. A posse of ten men would suffice for this. There were a lot of unknowns. They would have to play it safe.<p>

The rode together until they were just outside the Jordan farm. Teaspoon started to divide the men up and assigned them areas to check. Lowell and his wife Abigail had gone to visit family near St. Louis at the beginning of the month and wouldn't be back for several more weeks, so nobody should be here. He wanted all the men to be on their guard. Teaspoon kept Horatio with him as he did not know how Mr. Coldstone would handle himself in a gun fight. Since he was a guest of Russell, Majors, and Waddell, he felt an extra responsibility to protect him.

The posse dismounted their horses and combed through the property with care. Tompkins and Bailey took the house with Lou and Ike. Jimmy and Kid went inside the barn. Cody and Noah looked through a storage shed. Teaspoon and Horatio checked the grain storage and chicken coop area.

It wasn't long that Teaspoon heard Kid's insistent call. Jimmy and Kid had found the stash of money. The whole posse went to the barn and took in the sight. Mr. Bailey started collecting the money and making sure it was all there. Jimmy handed Teaspoon a letter that was sitting with the money. Teaspoon was surprised to see that it was addressed to him.

Teaspoon opened the letter and read it all it said was, 'I'm watching you.' He handed the note to Jimmy, who passed it to Noah who read it aloud.

"What's that supposed to mean, Teaspoon," Noah asked holding out the piece of paper.

"Nothing good," Jimmy quipped.

Horatio stood in the background and just watched. He made his face unreadable but watching these people work was fascinating.

* * *

><p>Buck was on his way back from his run and carrying the return pouch. He was going to be late. For a short run like this, he would be too to avoid questions. He would have to make up a story or just say he ran into some trouble on the trail and had to ride around to lose some bushwhackers or something. He hated that he would be lying to Teaspoon about his run, but after the conversation before, he thought telling the truth would do more harm. He needed to check on Charlotte and make sure she was going to be alright. He didn't like the way he left her, but he couldn't be gone all day it would have spurred questions and searches.<p>

He jumped from his horse and carefully entered the cabin. Charlotte looked like she was asleep, but at least her color was better. She had eaten the food he left her and he checked the water level on the canteen. He would need to get her more. He went outside and started looking for some herbs to make a poultice to stave off infection. He found a stream, filled the canteen, and watered the horses. He came back into the cabin a while later after he found some herbs for the poultice and she was awake.

She followed him with her eyes as he came over to the bed. She didn't know what to say to him. She had shot him, got him arrested –although he didn't know that yet, got him in trouble with his employer, and nearly burned down his barn. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words just didn't come out.

"Let me take care of your wound," he said removing the bandages he had placed earlier in the day. He redressed her wound with the poultice in place.

"Buck, I think I…," she started to say, but when he looked at her with his deep brown eyes she faltered.

"You think you what?" he asked

"Nothing," she said and looked away quickly.

He took out a parcel of food and left it for her by the bed and hung the canteen on the bedpost.

"I have to go," he said kneeling next to the bed and looking her in the eyes. There was something still so desperately scared written there in the depths.

"Can't you stay?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not," he answered. "I'm late coming home as it is. I'm on an express run right now I was expected hours ago."

"Will you come back?"

"I'll try, but I don't know if I can," He said. "Teaspoon has the others watching me. He doesn't trust me anymore."

"Thank you," she said sincerely, "And I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you."

"About that," Buck said seriously, "Please lay low for awhile and stay out of trouble."

"I promise, I'll be good," she said with a soft smile.

Buck opened the door and left. He leaned on the door after he'd closed it and sighed. He didn't believe for one second she could keep herself out of trouble.

"I love you," Charlotte said when she thought he was gone.

Buck turned and looked back at the door, he smiled wearily. He wasn't sure she knew what love was, but he was flattered that she at least thought of him kindly. Perhaps she wouldn't hurt him again. Well, he wouldn't give her the chance. Not again. He learned his lesson.


	16. Chapter 16

Horatio shut the door behind him after he walked into his hotel room. This place was vile and he was beginning to hate it. He had none of the comforts of home. This room he was in had little more than a bed and desk. The chair was rickety and the windows were drafty at night. He was growing weary and knew he wouldn't be able to handle this small town for much longer. Just yesterday, when he asked the hotelier for clean linens, the man looked at him like he was insane. He needed to be somewhere comfortable and he needed it soon. He just had a few things to take care of before heading out.

Earlier today was a revelation. Seeing the marshal and his boys in action was such a treat. Rarely had he had such an opportunity to see his opposition in action. These boys were brave and to some extent fearless. They still had their youthful indestructible attitude. It had plenty of chips in it though as their job was dangerous and they'd had their share of close calls with death. The marshal was obviously ex-military. The way they searched the farm for the money was smart and efficient. He felt like a child on his birthday when he got to see the reaction of his enemies to his first letter. It put them all ill at ease. He knew this was probably the only time he would ever get the chance to see something like that.

There was still the matter of meeting the Indian and the bald rider. He wanted to get a bead on them before he left town. Perhaps he needed to pay another call to the station before he left town. A nice farewell dinner would be very pleasant. He also wanted to see Rachel again. Maybe he would invite her on a picnic tomorrow. Then he could give her his time table for leaving and she would naturally invite him over for that farewell supper.

* * *

><p>When Buck rode into the station, he handed the mochilla off to Lou. He got off his horse and walked it over to the bunkhouse hitching post. Teaspoon was on the porch waiting for him.<p>

"You're late," he said not looking up from a piece of wood he was whittling.

"I'm sorry, I ran into trouble," Buck said trying to sound convincing.

"She alright?" Teaspoon asked still not looking up. "I saw the blood by the back door of the barn I suspect you did too."

He wrapped the reins a couple of times around the horizontal post and took a deep breath. "She'll live," he said finally.

"Was it bad?" Teaspoon asked as he sliced a large chunk of wood off the stick.

"She probably would have died if I hadn't helped her," he answered. "I'm sorry, Teaspoon, it'll be the last time."

Teaspoon handed Buck the letter he received at the Jordan farm.

"I'm watching you?" Buck read. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, but I'm willing to bet Charlotte does," Teaspoon said. "We found it with the money."

"She didn't lie about the clues in the bank?" Buck asked hopefully.

"No, she didn't lie about that," Teaspoon confirmed.

Buck couldn't help but feel hopeful about Charlotte's character. Maybe she was changing.

"Buck, I want you to keep seeing Charlotte," Teaspoon told his stunned rider. "I want you to ask her about the bank robbery. Who she's working for and what that note is supposed to mean. I suspect you may not want to, but I need you to get information from her."

"I don't think she'll tell me, Teaspoon," he said. "I think she's too scared."

"Well, Son, you'll just have to change her mind," Teaspoon said. "I know this ain't gonna be easy on you, Son, but this letter makes me uneasy."

"I'll be fine, Teaspoon," Buck assured him.

* * *

><p>The sun was just hitting its peak in the southern sky when Charles looked over at his two companions. They were looking kind of bored. They had been waiting here since the sun came up. He knew they hated this sort of detail, but the boss wanted it. He was about to make a joke when he noticed the dust cloud he was looking for.<p>

"This is it boys, remember we just need to scare him," he said as he drew his gun.

The other two followed suit and all three kicked their horses into a gallop and started to chase the Pony Express rider. They fired a few shots to make their presence known.

Lou looked over her shoulder after hearing the shots. She didn't know what these guys wanted, but whatever they were she was keen to outrun them. She kicked Lightning into a quicker pace and started unloading Teaspoon's bag of tricks.

A bullet whizzed by her and another ripped through the sleeve of her jacket as she ducked close in to Lightning. Lightning reared and tossed Lou to the ground. She got up quickly and grabbed a hold of Lightning's reins. She wouldn't let her horse get away. She opened her saddlebags easily as her pursuers were nearing her position. She took out a string of Teaspoon's firecrackers and a match. Once the firecrackers were lit she threw them in the path of the oncoming horses. She gave Lightning a running start then vaulted onto her trusted mount and continued on her way home a little faster and more vigilant than before. She looked back to see all the men tossed from their horses and those horses run away. She was safe, but all the same she kept her eyes open and glanced behind her from time to time.

Lou rode into the station to many concerned faces considering the speed at which she was pushing her horse. She handed the pouch off to Noah and turned back toward the barn. Kid grabbed Lightning's reins as Lou hopped down.

"Are you alright?" Kid asked her as he glanced at her as if checking for injuries.

"I'm fine, Kid," she said a little annoyed. She knew Kid meant well and he honestly did have something to worry about this time, but the hovering got to her sometimes. She didn't know why she had such an aversion to it. Maybe it just reminded her that people would never completely trust a woman to keep herself safe.

The other riders filed inside the bunkhouse to give Kid and Lou some privacy. Kid's eye's fell on the hole torn in Lou's coat. He stuck his finger inside and pulled it out to make sure she wasn't bleeding.

"What happened?" he pressed although he was relieved when his finger came out of her coat hole clean.

"Some men chased me and fired a few shots, but me and Lightning lost 'em," she said confidently. "I know how to take care of myself, Kid."

"I know, I just worry about you is all," Kid said and gave her a quick squeeze.

"Is Teaspoon around?" Lou asked.

"He's in the bunkhouse," Kid answered, "Rachel's just putting lunch on the table. Why?"

"I got some mail for him is all," Lou said.

"You get washed up and I'll take care of Lightning," Kid said smiling at her.

When Kid and Lou finally came into the bunkhouse Rachel put a plate of sandwiches on the table. Buck nibbled at his sandwich as if he was conflicted about something, but he seemed to be the only rider with something heavy on his mind. Rachel gave Teaspoon a questioning look and tilted her head toward Buck, but Teaspoon gave her a nod indicating he was dealing with the problem already.

After everyone was finished with their lunch, Lou brought out the mail. It was customary for mail call to be after the meal.

"Teaspoon, these two are for you," Lou said holding out two envelopes. "And this one is for Buck,"

Cody ripped the envelope out of Buck's hands and read the return address. "I knew it," he said with a big smile. "It's from her."

Buck reached over to take the letter back when Jimmy grabbed the letter from Cody and looked at it.

"Can I have my letter, please?" Buck asked losing patience with his fellow riders.

"Not yet," Jimmy said passing the letter to Kid.

"Jenny Tompkin's, now there is a girl worth getting in trouble for," Kid said smiling at Buck. He smile faded when Lou elbowed him in the stomach though.

Ike took the opportunity to take the letter from Kid and give it back to Buck.

"Boys," Teaspoon interrupted. "This here's a letter from Emma."

The boys stopped their teasing and turned their attention to Teaspoon.

"Well, what does she say?" Lou asked unable to hold in her enthusiasm.

"Her and Sam are coming for a visit," he announced to a group of smiling riders. "Sam's coming on business and Emma has a surprise for us, she says."

"When will they be here, Teaspoon?" Lou asked insistently.

Teaspoon chuckled at the absolute joy and irrepressible sparkle of his smallest rider.

"Looks like the end of next week," Teaspoon said and handed the letter off to Lou so she could read the contents for herself.

Lou and Kid huddled together and read Emma's words together. Teaspoon started to open his other letter while the focus turned to Buck and his letter from Jenny.

"What's she say, Buck," Cody asked curiously.

"Looks like we're gonna have a full house, Jenny's coming to visit too," Buck said his face pleased but also laced with conflicting feelings.

Ike clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Rachel, is there room enough for Jenny to stay here?" Buck asked. "She'd rather not stay with her father."

"We have plenty of room in the house for Sam, Emma, and Jenny," Rachel said smiling.

Teaspoon looked wearily at his Kiowa rider. He hated even more what he asked him to do knowing that the boy was having love and romance troubles that were about to get much, much worse. Teaspoon looked down at the other letter in his hand and started to read it. His face paled and he looked over at Lou who was happily leaning against Kid. They had their heads together as they read Emma's letter.

"Lou, where did you pick this letter up?" Teaspoon asked suddenly serious.

Lou looked over at the station master with a confused face. "At the Red Buttes station," Lou answered. "Why?"

"Did you have any trouble on your way back today?" Teaspoon asked.

"Why, Teaspoon, what does that letter say? Lou asked starting to get a little scared.

"She said some men chased her and shot at her but she got away," Kid answered for her.

Lou shot Kid an angry look, but softened as she saw the worry in his face. "Tell us, Teaspoon, what does that letter say?" Lou said more adamantly.

"It seems our mystery writer from yesterday has written us another note," Teaspoon said seriously. "It says,

* * *

><p><em>Hunter-<em>

_You should keep a better watch on your flock. _

_I let this one go. I could have taken her if I'd wanted to. _

_Like I said I'm watching you. You never know when one _

_of your children will be snatched away while your attention is elsewhere._

* * *

><p>"Lou did you get a good look at the men who chased you?" Teaspoon asked.<p>

"Not really, no," she answered. "It all happened so fast."

"Teaspoon, whoever this is knows Lou's a girl," Kid said concerned.

"Buck I need you to visit Charlotte," Teaspoon said. "Right now she's the only one who can help us."

"Rachel, can I take a couple of leftover sandwiches with me?" Buck asked.

"Sure but you just ate," Rachel said curiously.

"They're for Charlotte," Buck clarified. "She's really not in any condition to get a hold of her own food right now."

"What happened to her?" Jimmy asked curiously with a slight smirk.

"You know damn well what happened to her, Jimmy," Buck said. "You're the one who shot her."

Kid, Lou, and Cody all started to speak and ask questions at the same time. They had looks of shock on their faces.

Teaspoon whistled and silence was achieved in the bunkhouse. "Buck, you better take Ike with you," Teaspoon suggested. "I don't want you boys or girl riding around alone right now."

Buck grabbed the sandwiches as he and Ike left to saddle up a couple of horses. They left straight away. The ride wasn't far but Buck was very quiet. He was uncomfortable about the letters Teaspoon was receiving from, he assumed, Charlotte's boss. He was also still very conflicted about the timing of Jenny's arrival. He really was looking forward to seeing her and hearing about all the struggles and successes she was having. It gave him some hope for himself. He just didn't want to disappoint Jenny or hurt her because his heart had been broken so recently. He didn't know what she expected of him, he just hoped they could both enjoy her visit.

Ike stared at his friend all during the ride. There were a lot of times he wished he had the ability to speak, and this was one of them. He knew that Buck needed to talk about what was going on with him, but he also knew that Buck didn't want to talk about it right now. If he could speak, he could make Buck listen to him. With the signing all Buck had to do was not look at him like he was doing now.

They arrived at the cabin and Buck went inside. He came out a few seconds later. "Charlotte's gone," he said.


	17. Chapter 17

Buck vaulted back onto his horse after looking to see if Charlotte left a trail. She didn't. He wouldn't find her unless she wanted to be found. She wasn't likely to make the same mistake that she made outside the bank again. Buck wondered if yesterday was going to be the last time he'd ever see her. But he had wondered that before. She just kept turning up. Hopefully this time she stayed away for a while. It would be best with Eagle Feather coming to town.

Ike tapped himself on the chest a few times to get Buck's attention. Buck looked over and felt bad. He had been riding with Ike and hadn't really acknowledged his existence.

"I'm sorry, Ike," Buck said to his dearest friend. "I'm just so wrapped up in myself today."

*Talk to me,* Ike signed. *I can help.*

Buck decided he had carried his confused feelings about Charlotte around long enough and started to tell his story. He picked up right where he last spoke with Ike about Charlotte.

*I was wondering when you were going to tell me about the marks on your neck,* Ike joked.

"I feel kind of uncomfortable about that night, Ike," Buck said carefully. "We were fighting and we were both angry. Then we were kissing. It wasn't loving or tender…it was almost violent."

*Did you hurt her?* Ike asked gently.

"I don't think so, exactly," Buck said.

Ike looked at him with a look of confusion.

Buck looked away for a second he was still uncomfortable talking about this. It was so private.

"I ripped her blouse to shreds and there were times that I held her down, but she asked me too," he confessed, "She bit and scratched me and ripped my shirt and I liked it. I liked all of it."

Buck could feel the skin on his face blush and he looked away again. He did not want to see the disgust on his friends face and he knew after he told him of his night on the trail with Charlotte his friend would think less of him.

Ike tapped Buck on the shoulder to get his attention. Ike thought he understood just what Buck was afraid of.

Buck turned to his friend and was surprised to see compassion and not revulsion on his face.

*You're not like your father,* Ike reassured his friend. *She was a willing partner, you didn't do anything wrong.*

"I suppose you're right, Ike," Buck said letting some of his guilt go. "Besides Rachel said she'd seen marks left on a man before. She said she left a few marks herself."

*Really!* Ike signed with a look of wonder on his face. There was so much about Rachel none of them knew.

"I guess it was different than I thought it should be," Buck said blushing. "I didn't realize it could be like that.

*Me either,* Ike agreed.

"I guess these are things you're supposed to ask your father or your older brother about," Buck lamented.

* * *

><p>Rachel was in the yard hanging laundry up on the line when Horatio rode in to pay a call. Rachel smiled and waved at him. He dismounted and tied his horse to the hitching post near the worn picket fence near the house.<p>

"Good afternoon, Rachel," Horatio said smiling.

"Good afternoon to you too," she smiled back. "What brings you all the way out here on such a lovely day?"

"Well, I wanted to invite you and the boys out for a picnic tomorrow, it being Sunday and all."

"That would be lovely," she said. "On behalf of the station, I accept.

"I hope all the boys will be able to make it this time," he said fishing for information.

"Oh they'll all be there," Rachel promised, "They're not usually out on runs on Sundays."

"Good, I still haven't met the last two riders," Horatio said.

"Well, here's your chance," Rachel said, "Buck and Ike are just riding in now. I'll introduce you."

Buck and Ike were just arriving at the station when they saw Rachel talking to an unfamiliar man by the clothes line. She caught their eye and waved them over. Ike looked over at Buck and he just shrugged. They rode their horses up to the house.

Buck and Ike walked over to where Rachel was conversing with the unknown man.

"Buck, Ike, this is Horatio Coldstone," Rachel said, "He's here as a guest of Russell, Majors, and Waddell."

"Nice to meet you both," Horatio said shaking both boys' hands.

"Where is everyone," Buck asked looking around.

"Teaspoon sent Kid and Jimmy to Red Buttes to follow up on that letter Teaspoon got today," Rachel explained, "I sent everyone else to town for supplies."

Horatio walked and talked with the two boys. He was a little frustrated not to be able to talk to them individually, but the mute boy did pose a problem. He couldn't understand him without the help of the Indian. The two of them were a curious pair. They were not the most likely of friends that was certain, but they oddly seemed to complement each other. He felt that either would die to save the other. That might be fun to explore. The boys must have known each other before they came to the Express.

The Indian knew typical knowledge of Indians in this area. He could track and use plants medicinally and had an awareness of his surroundings that white men seldom possessed. The boy was modest too. He downplayed his abilities.

Both boys seemed to only want to be accepted by people and seemed to have found a family here. All the others did too. Horatio was going to take pleasure in dismantling it for all of them, for all of them had a hand in derailing his emerging empire.

Horatio was startled back to reality by the questioning stares and looks between the two boys he was trying to figure out. He made a quick excuse by telling them he was remembering when he was their age and hoped they bought it. He was starting to get careless and needed to go somewhere else. He would tell them all at the picnic tomorrow that he was leaving for Denver soon. How soon depended on when the next stage to Denver was leaving. He would check that with Mr. Tompkins when he got back to town. This town was making him stupid.

Horatio thanked the boys for talking with him and moved back to Rachel to say his goodbyes and to reconfirm their plans for the next day. Rachel offered to fix the food if he would reimburse her for the cost. She knew the restaurant didn't have a menu suitable for a picnic and didn't want him to feel strained. He would meet her and the riders here after church.

* * *

><p>Charlotte rode on without looking back. She really had been very selfish. A man to love and a normal life was something she couldn't have. She didn't even know what to do with it if she had it. She needed to stay out of Buck's life for his own safety. She wasn't sure what the boss was planning, but she didn't want to drag Buck into that world anymore than he already was. She knew Charles had knowledge of her relationship with Buck. She didn't want him to be used against her. Charles did nasty things to people on the boss's orders to keep his people in line. That is what she was and would always be one of his people.<p>

She was always good at sneaking around, but not as good as Charles. Quiet children never get beaten. She and Charles were very quiet. Being quiet didn't matter to their aunt Brenda and her husband Dwight though. All that mattered to them was that Brenda's sister married beneath her and now her sister was gone. Charles and Charlotte both favored their mother in looks, but all their aunt and uncle could see was their father. Buck sometimes reminded her of her father. He was dealing with the same struggle to find a place in the world where he could be loved and accepted. Her father had found his place with her mother. They were both dead now and she and Charles had found their place, or so she thought

They worked for this man because he didn't care where they came from or who their parents were. They had skills Horatio needed and he had a place for them to stay. It was a pretty even trade. He was a nice enough guy who liked to steal things. He wanted to graduate to boss and have others steal things for him. In fact, they met him while they were both trying to steal from the same house. Charles and Horatio became fast friends and that concerned Charlotte at first. Charles became more selfish and heartless the more he worked for Horatio. Charlotte had no stomach for murder or cruelty, but that seemed to be Charles forte. He seemed to delight in it. She felt the only time Charles was human any more was when the two of them were together and not working on one of Horatio's projects. When they weren't pulling a job, Charles was tame as a kitten, but when he was working he was downright scary. She stayed because she needed to save him from losing all ties with his humanity. Growing up he was always a more sensitive child and he took the brunt of most any violence hurled at the two of them when they were young. Charles wouldn't let anyone hurt her and she owed him for that. There were many times she just wanted to walk away from Horatio, but she couldn't leave Charles there. She feared what he'd become. So she did her job. Charlotte was always better at reconnaissance anyway. If something needed to be scouted out, found out, or stolen, Charlotte was your girl. She was perfectly content to hide in plain sight, playing the damsel in distress and getting wined and dined. She could be very charming and alluring when she wanted to be. For a long time she was as bitter as her brother. She had never wanted anything different in her life than to con information out of people and rob them blind. It was like taking revenge on her Aunt Brenda and Uncle Dwight again and again.

Everything changed the first time she saw Buck. There was something about him that made her want to give up her life of crime and run away with him. He scared and excited her that way. He had gentleness about him that she had never known in a man except for her father. He was special and she was ruining him. She didn't deserve him and he didn't deserve to be hurt by her. She could see the self-loathing building in his eyes every time they were together. The last time he was with her, she knew the kindest thing she could ever do for him was to disappear from his life. He should be with someone who was normal not someone as messed up as she was, someone who didn't make him feel dirty or used, or just someone who could love him and not cause him pain.

She let a tear escape her eye as she approached a stand of trees and her brother. She quickly wiped it away as she slid from her horse.

"Where have you been," Charles asked harshly.

"I ran into some trouble," she answered.

"You went to see him didn't you?" he asked her, his eyes full of anger. "How many times have I told you not to get involved with the mark?"

"He's the mark?" Charlotte asked in response. He face betrayed all of her shock and fear.

Charles let his hand fly slapping her with the back of his hand. She fell to the ground.

"Of course he's the mark," He said to her with a voice raised in anger. "Why did you think we were in this God forsaken place? It wasn't for the scenery or that poor excuse for a bank."

"But why him?" she asked carefully cowering on the ground. "He doesn't own anything of value."

"We're not here to steal anything, Sister," he said condescendingly. "We're here to extract revenge. He and his little friends ruined all of the boss's plans. Plans we were finally going to be a partner in. They ruined it for us all and now they're all going to pay."

"Charles, I want no part of this," she asserted.

He grabbed her around the throat and pulled her to her feet. Charles had never handled her this way. Her eyes grew wide with fear as he pushed against a tree. She expected him to yell at her and then squeeze the life right out of her, but he didn't. He pressed her against the tree and whispered into her ear instead.

"You will do everything that is asked of you and you will do it well," he demanded.

Charlotte couldn't help but look defiantly at him. He was her older brother, but not that much older. Being the first out of the womb on the day of their birth did not give him the right to make her decisions for her.

Her body shifted as did her facial expression. She smiled sweetly at him and masked her emotions. She was ridiculously good at deceiving the opposite sex and even though he was her brother he was still a man. She grabbed his wrist and removed his hand from her neck.

"As you wish, Brother," she said docilely. She walked away to tend her horse and set up her bedroll.

She opened her saddlebags to grab a quick bite to eat and came across Buck's shirt. She did a quick glance around the camp to make sure no one was watching and inhaled his scent. She wouldn't let harm come to him if she could prevent it or if she couldn't, she wouldn't let him be killed. She was certain that she loved him and that meant she would set him free from her and protect him with her life.

Charles walked up to her and handed her a pile of clothing. "It's your turn to meet with him."

She looked up at her brother and frowned. She didn't enjoy this part nearly as much as her brother did. She hadn't met with the boss since Fort Laramie. She went behind a bush and changed tucking her long hair into the hat. She came out and some of the looks from the other men around the camp told her what she already knew. When she dressed this way it was nearly impossible to tell the two of them apart. They were a classic Shakespearian mistaken identity plot waiting to happen.

That image brought back more memories of days past for her. Their mother used to read them Twelfth Night when they were little and call them Viola and Sebastian from time to time. Maybe she could use this to her advantage. She mounted up on her horse and rode toward Sweetwater.

* * *

><p>She waited for Horatio in the livery stable, but she didn't have to wait long. He pulled his horse in and the stable boy took it out to the corral as he walked up to his trusted henchman.<p>

"Hello, Charles," he said.

"Hello, Sir," She said back. She hated that he called them both Charles no matter which one of them showed up. The thought then occurred to her given his shift of recognition that he never knew which one he was meeting until they greeted him back.

"I'm going on a picnic with Ms. Dunne and her riders tomorrow afternoon," he informed her. "I'll need you to break into the house and copy the rider schedule for the next few weeks. I need to know what the scheduled runs are and a vague idea of which riders are likely to be on them."

"Consider it done," she said. She tried to look impassive, but she feared that the questioning look in Horatio's eyes indicated that she tipped her hand ever so slightly. He must know she was compromised. She just had to play her cards close to the vest from now on. She must consider both Charles and Horatio as enemies and keep herself just out of their reach.

* * *

><p>Charlotte hung back in the shadows watching as Horatio drove a buckboard with Ms. Dunne away from the station. The marshal and seven other riders were all following along. It really was a good day for a picnic. She wanted to get it over with, but she also wanted to linger here. These people acted more like a family than any family she had ever seen. She knew how welcoming they were. These people were so kind to her when she was hurt. She really hated that they were why she was here. She often wasn't told the reasons behind the mission; she just did what was asked of her. Maybe she could warn them somehow.<p>

Charlotte walked into the house and easily found the book containing the rider schedule inside. She took out some paper and started writing down the route schedule for the next three weeks which looked pretty predictable. Next she wrote down the basic order the riders rode in. That was pretty predictable too. She looked back through the pages and saw how many substitutions were made in the past. There seemed to be lots of them. That made the schedule pretty unpredictable. It seemed like they all switched runs around all the time, sometimes riders from other stations seemed to completely take over the station. She wished she could ask someone about it, but she couldn't anymore. The last time she was caught here, she was shot for her trouble.

Charlotte started to write a short letter to Buck. She would leave it where she left the last one. It would be the last her would hear from her. She apologized to him and told him goodbye. It also told him to be careful and trust no one. She walked out of the house and walked over to the bunkhouse. She didn't bother erasing her trail. She hoped Buck would know she was here. She wanted to see him again, but settled for being close to his things. When she walked into the bunkhouse he sat on his bunk and grabbed his pillow. She buried her face in it as she hugged it. She could inhale his smell all day. She put his pillow back. This was silly. If she was to set him free she had to let him go in her _own_ heart. She opened his trunk and saw the comb she left him sitting on top of a small stack of shirts. It wasn't buried or even tossed out. It was lying on top so that every time he opened his trunk he would think of her. She gently picked up the beautiful comb with a floral inlay of abalone shell and remembered the night it represented. He tasted so sweet. She touched the tips of her fingers to her mouth remembering the sensation of his lips pressed to hers.

Charlotte took out the letter she had just written. She hesitated then pocketed the letter. She took out another piece of paper and looked around for a pen and ink. She sat at the bunkhouse table and wrote a different letter. When she was done she wove the letter through the metal tines of the comb. It was her mother's and the only thing she ever had of hers. The floral design always looked like it was dancing to her as she watched the colors change slightly when she tilted it. She knew he would keep it safe.

* * *

><p>Teaspoon, Rachel, and the boys returned a while later with Horatio. He bade them good day and announced that he would be leaving for Denver on Friday. Rachel immediately invited him to the station for a farewell dinner.<p>

The riders took their horses to the barn and then walked back to the bunkhouse for a little more free time. Buck walked with his eyes downcast when a familiar foot print crossed his field of vision. Charlotte had been here recently. He watched her feet make their way to the bunkhouse and he followed his walk quickening as he neared the door. He walked in and noticed his bunk was a little different than when he left it and a small bit of fabric was sticking out of his trunk. She'd left him a note.

Buck looked over at the other riders. Jimmy started cleaning his guns and Noah joined him at the table and oiled his whip. Lou started writing in her journal as Kid took out a book. Cody grabbed one of his dime novels and went out on the porch. Ike went over to the kitchen area in the bunkhouse and grabbed some apples and carrots for his horse and Samson.

Buck opened his trunk and carefully untangled the note from the tines of the delicate comb when he was sure no one was paying attention to him. He unfolded the paper and looked at the delicate handwriting he recognized as Charlotte's.

_Dearest Buck-_

_I need to see you, but it is too dangerous._

_I will put a note here when it is safe. I'll let _

_you know when and where to meet. You and _

_the other riders are in danger. Be on your _

_guard and please ride safe. _

_Love_

_Charlotte_

He smiled slightly but it soon gave way to worry. She was trying to help them. He would have to tell Teaspoon about her letter, but he didn't want to do it in front of the other riders. He went out to the barn and saddled his horse and went to visit Teaspoon in town.

* * *

><p><strong>Stage coach arrives next chapter...dang they move slow.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

The week was nearing its end as Rachel and the riders readied the station for company. Rachel was running them all ragged cleaning the house and making sure there were all stocked up with supplies. Rachel wanted the boys to be to able to spend as much time with Emma as was possible. She knew the position Emma held in the boys' and Lou's hearts. She was also both nervous and excited to meet the woman she knew she was constantly compared to.

Every day Buck came back to the bunkhouse he looked at his trunk to see if Charlotte had been there, but she hadn't. Teaspoon hadn't received any more mysterious letters since the one Lou brought home and Jimmy and Kid hadn't been able to find out any information in Red Buttes. It was easy to push the worries into the backs of their minds and concentrate on the happy times coming ahead.

* * *

><p>Horatio packed his things. He couldn't wait until he was leaving this place. He liked Denver and was eager to establish a base of operations there. It would be much more convenient than St. Joe. He needed to get to Denver to start lining up buyers for the guns he was about to steal. He hated feeling like he was just waiting around and not being productive. At least he could use the time for planning the robbery. Charles was taking care of the men to acquire the shipment and he would send out men to deliver the letters he was writing. The girl was worrisome. He needed to keep her in line. Normally he would have had her deliver his letters like the first two but now she was the wrong person to handle that sensitive job. He had the feeling she was no longer his servant. No, she belonged to the Indian now. Charles had told him so when they met last. The girl's eyes said as much when he last spoke to her. No she did not belong to him anymore and she would pay the price as would the Indian. A plan was forming in his mind. He just needed to make some arrangements to make it work. She would never cross him again.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam and Emma got off the stage from Omaha at Fort Kearney. They would have a brief wait before the stage from St. Joseph arrived. Their journey back to Sweetwater was about a third done. Emma hoped there would be someone interesting traveling with them on the stage. She so liked to meet new people. Sam wasn't much of a talker and they had been alone most of the way from Omaha. As much as she loved Sam, he wasn't the world's most talkative traveling companion.<p>

They caught some lunch at the hotel restaurant and waited there until they heard the call that the overland stage from St. Joe was arriving. They would have about ten minutes to board and the stage would be under way.

Sam helped Emma onto the stage and they were both greeted by a small woman with long blonde hair which she wore down and loose. It was all hanging over one shoulder and she was playing with the ends. She was dressed nicely in traveling clothes but seemed uncomfortable in them. The driver started the horses and the stage gave a lurch. They were off. There was some initial awkwardness, and Emma decided that this just wouldn't do.

"My name's Emma, and this is my husband, Sam," Emma said.

"I'm Jennifer, it's nice to meet you," Jenny replied. "Most people just call me Jenny."

"Where are you headed, Jenny?" Sam asked.

"Sweetwater," she answered, "I have friends there."

"So do we," Emma added, "We're on our way there too. How long has it been since you've seen them?"

"Only a few months," Jenny answered. "I shouldn't have left in the first place."

Emma's mother instinct kicked in and she took the other woman's hand in hers. Jenny told Emma her whole life story from the wagon train attack to the rescue by the Cavalry. She mentioned her father and Emma and Sam were both surprised to learn that it was William Tompkins. All of the sudden Mr. Tompkins' treatment of Buck made sense to them and they shared a knowing look between them.

"I don't know how Buck does it," Jenny said finally.

"Buck Cross?" Emma asked astonished.

"Yes," Jenny answered, "Do you know him?

"Do I ever," Emma answered back, "I used to run the Pony Express station in Sweetwater."

"I know it's hard for him living in the white world, but he seems to do it with such grace," Jenny said with a hint of jealousy. "It should be easier for me, but it isn't."

Emma moved to the opposite seat and put a comforting arm around Jenny.

"It'll get better, you'll see," she said.

"I know that in my head, it's just the rest of me that needs convincing," she said smiling.

"You're right about Buck, "Emma said continuing the conversation. "He does seem to get through life with grace. It's not easy for him at all. I've never seen a boy try so hard to fit in, only to be pushed down again and again."

Sam pulled his hat over his face and decided to sleep a bit while Emma discussed with Jenny everything she knew about Buck. Emma told Jenny of Buck's struggles first with the other riders and with the town's people. She decided to omit talk of Kathleen Devlin. That would be Buck's story to tell or not.

Nothing Jenny told Emma about her time with Buck in Sweetwater surprised her. Emma was proud of him for risking his life for Jenny and just being there for her.

"Jenny, I think we're going to be seeing a lot of each other in Sweetwater," Emma announced, "Sam and I will be spending a lot of time with the boys at the station."

Emma took out some knitting she was working on and Jenny looked fascinated. Emma and Jenny talked non-stop through the rest of the trip. Emma even taught Jenny how to knit and she had most of a scarf made by nightfall. Sam was so very glad that Jenny was there. It kept him from having to be Emma's sole source of entertainment. Sam even joined the conversation a few times especially when talk turned to Jenny's father.

* * *

><p>Rachel set down a large roast and a bowl of vegetables on the table. She smiled as she looked at her whole family as they set down to dinner. There was a knock at the door and Kid opened it up to Horatio, who was right on time for dinner.<p>

Rachel served the meal and the boys were much more talkative with Mr. Coldstone as they had now been in his company several times. The only one who was uncomfortable seemed to be Buck. Rachel thought she could imagine why. She didn't think he was over the girl who scratched him up and she knew he was nervous about Jenny coming to town. Add the two things together and Buck was picking at his food. Rachel glanced quickly at Teaspoon who was also looking at Buck. She decided she would ask Buck to help her with the supper dishes and see what was on his mind. Maybe he would open up to her after the last talk they had.

Rachel served up some coffee and chocolate cake for dessert and Teaspoon and the riders were still pretty talkative. Horatio looked at his watch, it was getting late. Tomorrow he would leave this place start up his business again. Much had to be done before the gun shipment to Fort Bridger was to pass near Sweetwater. Even though this place was rife with do-gooders, it was still the best place strategically to stage the robbery. He would let Charles handle the arrangements. He had other things to see to. He learned the Indian was expecting a female visitor. Manipulating Charlotte should be a piece of cake now.

Horatio said his goodnights and left to go back to town. Rachel asked Buck to help her clean up which he did without complaint. He hoped she didn't want him to talk about what was bothering him, but maybe she could answer a couple of questions about girls. Buck wasn't very experienced at courting and he was nervous about the weeks ahead. Between not knowing Eagle Feather's expectations and of course Charlotte's random presence in his life, he was really confused.

* * *

><p>"Buck, can you hand me that towel over there?" Rachel asked.<p>

Buck grabbed the towel and handed to Rachel. Rachel almost laughed at the look of indecision on the rider's face. He was trying to decide whether or not to confide in her.

"I promise nothing you tell me or ask me will ever leave this room if it makes it easier for you," she said gently.

"Is it that obvious," Buck asked.

Rachel nodded and smiled. "Buck, why do you think I asked you to help me tonight?" she asked. "It's Cody's night to help. You didn't even notice did you?"

He shook his head. "I guess I've been a little distracted."

"So, which one is it, Charlotte or Jenny?" Rachel asked gingerly.

"Both really," he confided. "Rachel I've never courted a girl, not really I mean, there was Kathleen, but that didn't last long."

"Lou told me," Rachel said understanding. She noted the look of surprise on his face. "What? Lou and I talk all the time about you boys."

"I don't know what to do with the both of them," he continued, "I don't know what Eagle Feather expects from me and Charlotte, well Charlotte has a habit of showing up out of nowhere and getting me into trouble."

"Well, the first thing I think you need to figure out is not what they want, but what _you_ want," she explained. "That will help make your time with them easier and honest. The worst thing you could do is string either girl along."

"What if I don't know what I want?" he asked getting to the heart of his problem.

"Well, just don't make any promises you can't keep and make it clear that you can only be a friend right now," she answered.

"What if I break someone's heart?" he asked quietly.

"Broken hearts happen, Buck," she answered, "Sometimes despite our best intentions. Most of the time it's not even in our control to prevent it."

Buck looked a little dismayed by her last comments.

"It's the chance we all take when we explore romance," she explained, "Honestly, the heart I'm most worried about getting broken is yours."

Buck walked back to the bunkhouse and opened his trunk. He looked at the comb Charlotte had given him and rummaged through his trunk until he found the narrow strip of beaded leather that Eagle Feather had given him when she left. He knew she made it herself. He fingered the delicate design. He put both items on top of his clothes and closed the trunk. He took a deep breath and decided that he would just greet Eagle Feather tomorrow as the friend that she was. He didn't need to pile on fears or insecurities to her visit.

The riders all settled down for the night. Buck, Lou, and Ike were going with Rachel and Teaspoon to greet the stage coach when it arrived. Buck knew he needed sleep, but it was reluctant in coming. He thought about all the things Rachel had said and eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Morning came early and all the riders got up and did their chores faster than Rachel had ever seen them, even Cody. They got done with everything so fast that they all could come and greet the stage coach. Noah volunteered to take the run even though it would have been Kid's turn. He could see the longing in all his friends' eyes to see Emma and Sam as soon as possible.<p>

The riders were stationed all over town trying to occupy themselves until the stage arrived. Buck sat outside Teaspoon's office with Ike. They were attempting to play checkers, but neither one them was very interested in the game. Buck was pretty sure Ike had taken his last three turns for him.

Horatio took his gold watch from his pocket. The stage was late. The stage was always late. Someday he was going to have enough money for his own traveling carriage or his very own train. He didn't like relying on outside forces he wanted to control them all. He wanted to be safe and warm and in control.

Finally, they heard the familiar hoof beats and harness jingles of the stage coach coming into town. All the riders started to congregate near the hotel were the stage left off passengers. Teaspoon and Rachel held themselves back to let the boys and Lou get first crack at welcoming Emma.

Buck knew it was likely Eagle Feather was on the same stage as Sam and Emma, but it was possible she would be on the next one. He felt suddenly nervous. Buck looked at his reflection in the window pane of Teaspoon's office and smoothed his hair. Ike put his hand on his brother's shoulder for support.

*You look fine,* Ike signed and pushed Buck towards the hotel.

Emma and Sam were the first ones off the stage and there was much hugging. Emma made sure to greet each rider, she had tears in her eyes as hugged each one of her boys. Sam shook everyone's hand.

Emma gave Buck a big hug and whispered in his ear, "There's someone else on the stage waitin' to see you." She smiled big as did Buck. "She's a lovely girl, Buck. You go on now and help her off the stage."

Buck looked over at the coach and walked to the door and opened it. Eagle Feather sat nervously inside. She smiled when she saw Buck's face peer inside the coach. He smiled back and offered her his hand. She took it and stepped down from the coach. She nervously looked at the general store.

"He didn't know you were coming, did he?" Buck asked her.

She shook her head and leaned into Buck's chest. He hugged her and she laced her arms around him.

"I had no idea how hard it was going to be to live in the white world," she said her voice starting to waver. "I need to be around people who understand me. I need to be around you for a while."

"You can stay as long as you like," Buck said and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I do think you should tell your father that you're here though. Probably sooner rather than later?"

"I'll go tell him now," she said. "Can you grab my things from the stage?"

He nodded and he and Ike went about retrieving Sam, Emma, and Jenny's things and loading them onto the waiting buckboard.

Horatio watched the whole scene unfold with rabid curiosity. The girl was pretty. That would drive Charlotte crazy. Having her lover entertain a pretty girl who isn't involved in a life of crime would secure her loyalty to him. He couldn't have planned a better revenge on her, himself. This Emma was very special to all the riders and her husband wasted no time talking to Hunter about the guns being stolen from the army lately. More law enforcement was something he did not want around when those guns bound for Fort Bridger came through this way. They were two weeks away now and he was about a week away from unleashing his first act of revenge. They wouldn't see it coming and it would provide the perfect distraction from the gun delivery. His men would be able to swoop in and take it without these riders getting in the way. He left Charles detailed instructions. Nothing would go wrong this time.

Horatio moved over to the stage and had his many bags and trunks packed onto the coach. Rachel came up to him and wished him a fond goodbye. He took the liberty of kissing her hand and shook the hands of several of the boys and Hunter himself even. He told them he probably wouldn't be back this way and Rachel gave him a parcel of food for the ride.

Jenny came back and Buck rushed to her side to ask her how it went talking to her father.

"It went ok," she answered, "We're going to take things slow. I'm meeting him for dinner in a couple of days."

"It's going to be ok," he said putting his arm around her. "He loves you. Just remember that every time he says something you want to hit him for."

She laughed and put her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked to the waiting buckboard.

Kid brought over the horse they lent Horatio for Sam to ride back to the station. He was grateful for the mount. He was stuck on the stage for too many days and needed to feel the freedom of riding his own horse. While he mounted up, the women climbed about the buckboard with Rachel. They all set out for the station together.


	19. Chapter 19

Rachel cooked a welcome home dinner for Sam and Emma and the bunkhouse table was full that night. They introduced Noah to Sam and Emma and Emma and Rachel got to know each other a little better. They ate and laughed and talked about old times. Cody told stories about all the women they hired to cook and clean after Emma left and before they found Rachel. Lou told story about when Teaspoon found out she was a girl and everyone made Buck tell the story of when Cody stole the contents of his medicine pouch.

When Rachel brought out pie and coffee for dessert, Emma and Sam stood up to make their announcement.

"I know you all must be wondering what the surprise is that we mentioned in our letter," Emma said, "I'm so glad I got the opportunity to tell you in person."

She looked up at Sam who stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. They smiled at each other.

"If you don't tell us soon, Emma, I'm going to explode," Cody said and everyone laughed.

Emma spoke again when the laughter died down. "You're all going to be aunts and uncles," she said beaming. "The baby should arrive sometime this winter."

The coffee and pie were momentarily forgotten as the riders and Teaspoon lined up for hugs and handshakes with the expectant couple.

Rachel gave Jenny a smile and leaned over and mentioned planning a baby shower for Emma and some of the ladies from town that used to be Emma's friends. Jenny agreed quickly to help.

After supper, Teaspoon and Sam smoked cigars outside while Rachel got Emma settled. The boys brought out some cards and Buck and Jenny went outside for a walk.

"You've been really quiet tonight," Buck observed.

"I didn't want to intrude on the reunion," Jenny said.

"So, what brought you all the way back to Sweetwater?" Buck queried.

She smiled. "I know I said I wasn't going to come back here, but you wouldn't believe how hard it is to fit in," she answered.

Buck arched an eyebrow at her and she smiled.

"Okay maybe you would," she replied. "Buck you are the only person I know who has an experience anywhere close to mine. I need help."

"It took me a long time to find a place that wasn't hostile to me," Buck explained. "I'm not sure it was anything but luck."

"But you did find a place," she said. "These people are special."

"Yes, they are," Buck said, "I am grateful everyday for their love and support."

"I wish there were more people like Emma around," Jenny said, "She just accepted me right away and we became closer when I told her about how I knew you. I expected her to be like everyone else who learns I lived with Indians, but she wasn't."

"That's Emma," Buck said with a smile. "She was like that when we all started working for the Express. She said we weren't orphans while she was around."

"I'm proud of being raised Lakota," Jenny said, "But people shun me when they find out. I don't want to hide that part of me."

She stopped and turned to look him in the eyes. "I want to be where I know I never have to hide who I am or what I've been through. I want to be here with you."

"Eagle Feather, I don't want to be unfair to you, there is something you need to know," he said seriously. "I don't ever want to hurt you and I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

Buck led Jenny to the swing on the porch of the house and told her about Charlotte and how he was feeling about her and what Teaspoon had asked him to do if she contacted him again.

"You have feelings for this girl?" Jenny asked disappointed.

"I do," Buck answered, "I know she and I probably aren't meant to be, but I can't stay away from her right now. She's in trouble and needs my help."

"You are a noble man, Buck Cross," she declared. "I hope she appreciates what she has in you."

"I'm not sure she does," he said wearily.

"Well, I do," Jenny said. "You are the friend I need to have in my life right now."

* * *

><p>Charlotte jumped down from her horse at the top of a hill overlooking the Sweetwater Pony Express station. She couldn't help herself. She wanted to make sure Buck and his friends were alright. It was Sunday morning and they would all be at there. Everything down at the station looked like it was normal. Mostly she just wanted to see Buck. She missed him and being so close to his things and not to him was difficult.<p>

Charlotte wasn't trusted by Horatio or Charles any more. She didn't know the plan or the pieces. They knew they couldn't trust her on this caper, but they didn't give her another assignment. It was curious. She wasn't being watched very closely either. That made it easy for her to come by and sneak a peek at her love.

She found a good hiding spot and took out a spyglass to get a better look at what was happening at the station. She found Buck as he walked into her field of vision. She lowered the instrument in shock her jaw dropping slightly. She then moved the glass up quickly to confirm what she saw. There Buck was walking with a girl with long blonde hair. They acted familiar with each other. She let the glass drop again. Charlotte swallowed hard and tried not to cry. They might just be friends or she could be Cody's sister or something. She was jumping to conclusions. That was dangerous in her line of work. She would just investigate. She was good at finding out things and she would just treat it like any other investigation. The first step was just to observe and she would spend the rest of her day doing just that.

There were other visitors to the station, a man and a woman. They looked like they were probably a couple. All the riders interacted with them a lot especially Lou, Jimmy, and Ike. The girl with the long blonde hair seemed to be partial to Buck. This troubled her. They didn't seem to be courting but they didn't seem like they were just friends either. They had some sort of history, she could tell. He looked happy though. She needed him to be happy. He was never going to have that with her. She needed to see him –just one last time. She would tell him everything she knew about Horatio and his organization. She would tell him about the guns and the bank -everything. Then she would set him free.

Charlotte took out a piece of paper. Hopefully everyone from the station would be going to church and she could sneak into the bunkhouse and leave him a message. She knew from the schedule book, Buck would have a run that would keep him away from the station for several days at the beginning of next week. She could meet him somewhere along his route and she could tell him everything and then wish him well. She would need all of this week to plan her escape from Horatio and Charles. It would take her a while to get over Buck and she would have to spend the rest of her life on the run, but to know he was truly happy would be worth it. She wrote down her message and folded the paper.

The station was emptying out and going to church just like she'd hoped. She counted them and all of them rode off in the direction of town. Charlotte left her perch and sauntered down to the bunkhouse and walked in. She knew she had a lot of time and laid her head on his pillow. She let a few tears escape her eyes and fall into the fabric of his plain white pillowcase. She wiped her tears away and moved to the end of his bed and opened his trunk. She saw her comb was still lying on top of his clothing. She smiled at the thought he was still thinking of her. She picked it up and wove her note gently between the tines and pulled one of his shirts askew to hang out of the trunk. She gently closed the lid. She would wait for him on the trail and she would give him a goodbye he would never forget.

* * *

><p>Everyone returned to the station after church. Emma and Rachel went into the kitchen to prepare lunch while the boys and Jenny decided to change out of their church clothes. Buck walked into the bunkhouse and noticed the tell-tale sign that Charlotte had been there. He stopped in his tracks.<p>

"Whoa Buck, you can't just stop in the doorway like that,' Cody said as he collided with his fellow rider. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing," Buck said and walked over to his bunk with his string tie untied. The other riders were happily changing into more comfortable clothes while Buck just sat on his bunk. When the others all left to do some chores before lunch, Buck opened his trunk and lifted the note from between the tines of the comb. He hadn't thought of Charlotte since Eagle Feather arrived. He would tell Teaspoon later.

* * *

><p>Teaspoon and Sam gathered the boys and Lou after dinner that night while the women folk went back up to the house.<p>

Sam stood at the head of the table and ran his hand through his hair. He intended to explain the other reason he and Emma were visiting. It was not entirely a social call.

"Teaspoon, Boys, Lou, there's someone stealing guns from the army," Sam began, "You boys foiled part of the plot by finding that cache of weapons and artillery, but we think the thief will try to take a shipment of guns bound for Fort Bridger. It should be going by here sometime in the next two weeks."

"What's the shipment have to do with us, Sam," Kid asked.

"Well, as express riders you boys cover a lot of ground I need you to keep your eyes open on the trail and let us know if you see something out of the ordinary," Sam answered.

"We can do that, Sam, but you know us," Jimmy said, "You've got our guns if you need them."

"I appreciate that, Jimmy, but let's hope it don't come to that," Sam said.

"Do you have any ideas on who's behind it?" Buck asked without looking into Sam's eyes.

Sam looked at Buck and shot a questioning look at Teaspoon.

"Buck, do you know something?" Sam asked.

"I know someone who might know something," he answered. "She's scared but I think she's ready to talk."

"Charlotte?" Teaspoon asked gently.

Buck nodded. "She was here today, Teaspoon, and she left me another letter," he answered. "I think she lied when she said the bank robbery in Denver and the stolen guns from Fort Laramie weren't connected."

"How long have you been getting letters from her?" Jimmy asked angrily. "I shoulda had better aim."

Buck didn't know why but he lost control of all conscious thought and launched himself over the table at Jimmy. Ike and Kid grabbed the boys and pulled them apart with the help of Cody and Noah.

"Can't you see she's only gonna get you killed?" Jimmy shouted at his friend.

"Settle down!" Teaspoon yelled, "Both of you."

Sam again looked to Teaspoon and Teaspoon gave him a look that said, 'I'll explain it all later.'

"Buck isn't the only one getting letters," Teaspoon said and took out the two letters from the mystery writer.

"Do you think these are connected too?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Teaspoon said. "The first one was found by the recovered money from the bank Charlotte robbed."

"Your sweetheart is a bank robber?" Sam asked Buck. "I thought you knew better than that."

"Thank you, Sam, for making my point," Jimmy said vindicated.

"You shoulda seen it, Sam, when Buck came home after seeing her," Cody said and launched into the entire story of how Buck had come home without a shirt and all scratched up.

Buck wanted to the floor of the bunkhouse to open up and swallow him. All the boys were getting into the fun. This was not what they should be talking about anyway.

Ike just put a comforting hand on Buck's shoulder and signed, *I'm glad it was you and not me.*

"Excuse me," he said getting up and going to the door, "I need some air."

Buck walked out onto the bunkhouse porch. He did not like being teased. A minute later the bunkhouse door opened and both Sam and Teaspoon came out to talk to him.

"Buck, you need to keep that appointment with Charlotte," Teaspoon said. "Any information she has could help us break this gun theft ring wide open."

Buck nodded.

"We'll send someone with you," Sam said, "To keep you out of trouble."

"No, I have to go alone," he said, "She won't talk with someone else there."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Thanksgiving to all my friends in the USA! <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Buck was sitting anxiously on the porch swing. Jenny had gone to dinner with her father and Buck wanted to be here for her when she came back. He knew she was really nervous about meeting with her father, but she thought he deserved the chance to see his daughter while she was here. Jenny still hadn't decided how long she planned on staying.

He heard the buckboard rolling into the station and the speed wasn't indicative of the night they had. It wasn't rushed nor overly slow which meant it went neither badly nor wonderfully. He would have to wait to see her to find out. The buckboard pulled up in front of the house and Buck stood up on the porch. Jenny kissed her father on the cheek and the two shared an awkward hug. Buck grinned they were trying. Mr. Tompkins got off the wagon and helped Jenny down and she said she would see him on Sunday at church.

Jenny walked up to the porch and sat down on the swing. Buck sat next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Buck gently started to rock the swing.

"So, how did it go?" Buck asked gently.

"It went better than I thought it would," she answered. "He really misses me."

"That's good, right?" Buck asked.

"Mostly, I think, yes," she said, "It's just he wants us to be in a different place than we are."

"What do you mean?"

"We've been apart for seven years and he doesn't seem to want to know the me that's here now, but the little girl that he lost all those years ago. He doesn't want to accept that I have changed."

"He'll come around because he wants you in his life," Buck said.

"How can you speak so well of him?" Jenny asked. "The way he treats you drives me crazy."

"He was never very nice to me. He either ignored my existence or treated me with outright hostility."

"I'm so sorry," Jenny said.

"It's ok," he shrugged. "I didn't understand what I did that made him hate me so much. I guess I understood the pain he was in the day I helped take you back from the Lakota camp."

"But you didn't have anything to do with my capture and you helped return me," Jenny said. "You should be his favorite person in the world. You saved me and brought me back to him."

Buck laughed. "You'd think that wouldn't you," he said. "I represent so much pain to him, it'll be a long time before he ever thinks of me differently.

Jenny leaned her head on his shoulder and they rocked in silence on the porch swing.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, come sit by me a spell," Emma requested.<p>

"Oh, I don't know I've got to get these vegetables ready for supper," Rachel said evadingly.

"They'll keep," Emma said. "We haven't had much of a chance beyond just greeting to talk. I know it can be nerve wracking to be around me and I want us to be friends."

"I would like that," Rachel said. "I know it's silly, but I'm scared that I don't compare next to you."

"That is silly," Emma said laughing. "You're a marvelous cook and the boys seem really taken with you."

"I try, but some of the boys are so difficult to help," Rachel said. "Take, Buck, how did you get him to open up and talk to you?"

"Never did," Emma lamented. "He's so private about his pain and his struggles."

"Maybe I'm doing better than I think," Rachel said with a smile. "Buck and I talked the night before you all came into town."

"What about?" Emma asked astonished.

"I promised him I wouldn't repeat our conversation," she said, "But, let's just say he was nervous about Jenny coming to town."

"How are the rest of the boys doing?" Emma asked. "I noticed Jimmy's wearing both those Colts now, he didn't when I was still here. What happened?"

"He accidently killed a woman; she walked right into his line of fire," Rachel reported. "There was nothing he could do. He strapped on both guns and became the marshal in a rowdy town in an attempt to get himself killed so he wouldn't have to live with the guilt. When he came back he never took the other one off."

Emma let a tear well up and fall gently down her cheek. "I pray for that boy every night," Emma said softly.

"I do too."

"How are Lou and Kid doing?" Emma asked, "There seems to be some tension between them."

"They're going through a bit of a rough patch, but they're figuring it out," Rachel replied. "Kid wants to get married and Lou's not ready yet."

"How does Jimmy fit into all that?" Emma asked astutely.

"He's become Lou's confidant," Rachel said, "I don't think she realizes how much he cares for her."

"How about Cody?" Emma asked changing the subject.

"I don't think anything could get that boy down," Rachel said. "He still has his head in the clouds."

Emma smiled warmly. "And Ike?"

"Ike's had some ups and downs, but Buck's been there for him even when Ike didn't want him to be," Rachel said.

"I'm really glad they have each other," Emma said. "Ike has such a sweet and sensitive soul."

Rachel smiled, "That he does and really they all do," she said. "People are so quick to judge them as ruffians."

"Enough about the boys," Emma said. "How about you?"

Rachel took a chance on Emma and explained her past and her reformation. Emma was kind and understanding. The two women found they had quite a bit in common. Soon both women were busy in the kitchen making supper for their family laughing like old friends.

* * *

><p>It was a rainy Monday morning as Teaspoon was looking over the rider schedule for the coming week. He had just been given several unexpected special runs for the army to make this week and the places he was sending his riders was like scattering them all to the four winds. He didn't like it especially with the gun shipment coming through this week. Sam would need all the help he could get and it looked like his boys may not be as available to help as he once thought. Buck needed to take the long run to Fort Kearney and meet Charlotte that was necessary. Ike and Lou could take the regular short runs for the week and Kid, Cody, Jimmy, and Noah would make these special runs for the army. The boys should all be back by the time the guns came through. He just hoped nothing happened to his riders in the meantime.<p>

Buck packed his horse after he finished his breakfast. He would be leaving as soon as he was set. The delivery for Fort Kearney was stowed in his saddlebags. He was nervous about meeting Charlotte though. It had been a while since he'd seen her and he'd spent all his free time the last few days with Eagle Feather. He had forgotten just how much he had liked her until she came back. Love and romance were really strange and difficult things. He was happy that he took the opportunity to talk with Rachel about the whole thing. He felt like he wanted to court Eagle Feather properly, but he wasn't looking forward to asking her father's permission for that. Then there was Charlotte. He fell victim to his baser instincts every time he was around her. The twinkle in her eyes and the smell of her perfume excited him just by thinking about her. He didn't think he could deny her if she kissed him, but at the same time he couldn't let himself get sucked into her world. He needed to end this relationship –if you could even call it that.

He led his horse out of the barn and found Jenny waiting for him with a bundle of food for the trip.

"Both Emma and Rachel wanted to make sure you had enough to eat on the trail," she said handing him the bundle. "I'm going to miss you. Hurry back."

He looked into her eyes and got lost in the sea of blue. She looked so beautiful and being this close to her felt so right.

"I'm going to miss you too," he said and reached his hand up to move a flyaway piece of hair out of her face.

She did the same for him. It was quite breezy outside. She looked into the dark depths of his eyes and smiled at him longingly. They both found themselves caught in a moment where the rest of the world didn't exist anymore.

Rachel and Emma watched the two from the porch of the house. Emma grabbed hold of Rachel's arm in excitement as the young couple leaned into each other and shared a tender kiss.

"I hoped they would figure it out," Emma said.

"I hope Buck does eventually," Rachel said worriedly.

Emma looked at Rachel with a question in her eyes.

"Buck's heart has had a rough month," Rachel answered.

"He didn't find another Kathleen, did he?" Emma asked.

"Worse," Rachel replied with a slight laugh.

"Our boys were never all that lucky with love, were they?" Emma asked with a hint of frustration.

"Nope, but let's hope their luck is changing." Rachel said smiling.

* * *

><p>Teaspoon watched Buck ride out and then came into the bunkhouse after the rest of the boys had all eaten breakfast.<p>

"Boys, I have some special runs I need you to take," Teaspoon said. "Lou, Ike I need you both to hold down the runs here. Noah, I want you to take this message to Colonel Williamson at Fort Vasquez. Cody, I need you to go to an army camp about seventy miles north of Independence Rock. You'll be looking for Captain Perkins. Kid, you're going to Fort Laramie. While you're there, Kid, ask Colonel Simmons how he likes those cigars. Jimmy, that leaves you with Fort Bridger. Major Scanlon is waiting on you there. It should be an overnight trip for each of you. Dress warm."

The boys all finished their coffee and set about getting ready for their runs. Emma, Jenny, and Rachel worked quickly to get a pack of food ready for the four boys while Lou left on the first of the regular runs of the day. She would be back just before lunch and Ike would take the other run and be home before supper.

* * *

><p>Lou returned without incident and Sam and Teaspoon decided to work in town and leave the women folk the run of the station.<p>

Emma made tea and the four ladies sat around discussing babies and men. Mostly they discussed Emma's baby and the Kid and Buck. Then they talked about who the other boys were sweet on and which of the single ladies in town had their eyes on Teaspoon.

Lou was in heaven having more than Rachel to talk to and to have Jenny –a girl her age- to talk to was a blessing. She felt alone and isolated much of the time.

* * *

><p>Teaspoon and Sam arrived back at the station just as Ike was coming in from his run. Lou took his horse and Ike ran up to Teaspoon with a letter. He had worry in his eyes as he handed it over to the station master.<p>

"Go get Lou, Ike," Teaspoon said. "We'll all read it together."

Ike sprinted to the barn while Teaspoon and Sam entered the bunkhouse where Rachel, Emma, and Jenny were working on supper.

"Ladies," Teaspoon said, "Our mystery writer has sent us another message."

They all sat around the table and Teaspoon opened the envelope and put on his spectacles. He read the note silently to himself and then looked around the table at all the concerned faces.

"Well, what does it say, Teaspoon?" Lou asked impatiently.

Teaspoon read the letter aloud.

_Hunter-_

_Do you know where all your riders are?_

_I do. I scattered four of them for you _

_-One in each direction. Guess which rider_

_I took? I guess you'll just have to wait and _

_find out when one of them doesn't come back._

_~N._


	21. Chapter 21

Lou got up from the table and started to get some things together.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Teaspoon asked her.

"I'm going after Kid, he could be in trouble," She said trying not to cry.

"The operative word being 'could,'" Teaspoon said. "We don't know which or if any of them is missing and we won't know for a while. We can't go running after each one of them."

"Why not," Lou said, "I can't just sit here."

"I know, Lou," Teaspoon said trying to comfort her. "But I'm going to need everyone's help when we find out which one of them boys is in trouble."

Lou put her stuff down and Emma came over and comforted her with an all encompassing embrace. Lou could do nothing but lean her head against Emma's shoulder.

"Kid's smart, Lou," she said, "He's gonna be alright, you'll see."

* * *

><p>Lou and Ike didn't sleep at all that night. They tossed and turned and ended up sitting up and talking the rest of the night.<p>

"Ike, I'm scared," Lou said. "What if they're all hurt? I didn't get to tell Kid to ride safe."

Tears streamed down Lou's cheeks. She got up pulling her blanket with her and sat at the table.

Ike got up from his bunk and turned the lamp on. He walked over to the stove and put some milk on to make hot chocolate. While the milk was heating he sat next to Lou and put a comforting arm around her. Sometime later, Rachel and Jenny came in wearing their robes and sat with Lou and Ike and drank hot chocolate with them.

The morning came and Rachel started to make breakfast while Emma and Sam walked over to the bunkhouse. Nobody had slept a wink worrying about the riders that were out on the trail.

Teaspoon walked in and grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the table. "I take it none of you slept last night?"

Nobody said anything they all just shook their heads.

"Cody should return today he had the shortest run," Teaspoon reasoned, "Hickok, Noah, and Kid should all be back tomorrow by supper time. We're just going to have to wait until they get here and then we'll know."

"Teaspoon, I think this guy who's writing all these letters to you is trying to distract us from the gun shipment," Sam said.

"I'm sure they are Sam," Teaspoon reasoned, "But I don't know what to do about it with my boys out there facing God knows what."

Everyone at the table was quiet after that. No plans were made and the inhabitants at the station tried everything to make the time pass more quickly.

There was only one express run scheduled today and Ike took it so Lou didn't have to ride and worry at the same time.

Jenny took to taking care of everyone. She made sure Emma rested and helped Rachel with the meals. She kept Lou company and tried to take her mind off of Kid. It was the only thing she could think of to do. She knew if Buck were here he'd be doing the same thing.

* * *

><p>Buck was riding comfortably toward Fort Kearney. He was still a ways away and he didn't know whether Charlotte would meet him on his way to the fort of on the way back. She never really specified. But that was Charlotte. She appeared and disappeared on a regular basis. He didn't understand her, but he was starting to learn her. Maybe Teaspoon was right that women couldn't be understood, although, he felt like he understood Eagle Feather. She was different from other girls he had known. She struggled with the same things he did, but from the other side. She should have a much easier time fitting in with the white world. She was white after all. But, she wanted everyone to see and respect the part of her that was Indian. He just wanted people to see him as a person. Maybe that is why he was drawn to Charlotte, she saw him as a man.<p>

Buck couldn't get Eagle Feather off his mind. He didn't intend on kissing her before he left, but it just seemed so right. He could still feel her lips on his. They were timid and shy but honest and soft. There was innocence to their relationship that he enjoyed. It seemed less complicated and at the same time it was harder to figure out. It seemed like there were more opportunities to mess it up.

Charlotte never put any demands on him. When she was with him, she was there completely. She just disappeared when she wasn't with him. It was confusing. He didn't know what he was to her. Buck had heard her say she loved him through the door of Hank Sullivan's old cabin, but he still didn't know what that meant. He knew what it meant in the Kiowa world and he knew what it meant in the white world. But Charlotte didn't really belong to either one of those places. She existed in a different space altogether. He couldn't expect Charlotte to be happy as a wife and mother. It would like putting her in a cage and he couldn't do it to her. Living in her world maybe exhilarating at first, but he would never know the peacefulness of a safe warm bed again. She lived her life on the run and in the shadows never having a home. Buck didn't think he could live that way.

Eagle Feather wasn't like Charlotte at all and he liked that. Eagle Feather was the kind of woman he could build a life with. Charlotte was the kind of woman who would accidentally get him killed.

He didn't know how this meeting with Charlotte was going to go. He needed to get information out of her and it sounded like she wanted to tell him everything she knew. It made him scared for her. If she really had a lot of inside information on a dangerous criminal there was nowhere she could hide, if he ever found out she betrayed him. Buck didn't know if he could protect her or if she would even let him. As much as he didn't want to be true anymore, he cared about her.

This was all very strange to him. After Kathleen, he never let himself get too attached to a girl. Now he had feelings for two women and he didn't want to hurt either one of them. He didn't think it was possible. It was easier when no one liked him. He would just ride his horse and do his job. No, he didn't want to go back to that. He was lonely then with just the other guys to hang around with. He was grateful for their friendship, especially Ike's, but he really enjoyed having a woman in his arms. Despite everything that had happened in his short life, he was an affectionate person. He liked to be touched and embraced and he liked to feel the warmth of another person against him.

He tried to stop thinking about the women in his life and just kept on riding. He would camp over by the creek tonight and maybe take a dip the icy cold water to help him think more clearly about his task ahead.

* * *

><p>Cody arrived at the army camp late in the evening just as the soldiers were starting to eat dinner. Cody handed off his message to Captain Perkins and the captain gave him message to bring back in return. Cody grabbed some food and chatted with some of the soldiers about this and that. He managed to learn the soldiers were stationed here to look for possible fort locations especially with the Indian uprisings that had been happening recently in the area.<p>

Cody got up and left first thing in the morning and headed back to the station. He knew Sam and Teaspoon were counting on his help.

On his way back he came to a stand of trees where a group of three riders darted out from cover with their guns drawn. Cody raised his hands knowing there was nothing he could do.

"Howdy, gentlemen," he said with a worried scowl across his face. "I don't suppose you would believe me if I said I had nothing of value on me."

The men didn't say anything just motioned for him to dismount his horse.

* * *

><p>It seemed like Kid was coming to Fort Laramie a lot lately. He knew Teaspoon was on a first name basis with the colonel, but the amount of time he and the rest of the riders were spending there, they might soon be on a first name basis with him too. He checked in with Colonel Simmons and as he was leaving he remembered to ask the colonel how he liked the cigars that Teaspoon had sent him. The colonel just laughed.<p>

Kid looked at him curiously.

"Did Teaspoon ever tell you boys why he sent me those cigars?"

"No, Sir," Kid replied.

"I bet him a box of cigars that all you boys would end up jail before you got the Indian boy out," he said laughing. "I must have been right."

Kid blushed. "Yes, Sir, you were," Kid said blushing slightly. "It was a complete misunderstanding."

"I'm sure it was, Son," the colonel said with a patronizing smile.

Kid went out into town to get a good meal and some supplies for the ride home. When he came out of the restaurant he saw some men hanging around Katy. It worried him that they had hurt her or rifled through his things. The men left swiftly when Kid yelled at them to get away from his horse. Kid didn't feel safe in this town tonight and decided he would spend the night on the trail. That way he would get back to Sweetwater quicker anyway.

Kid was about an hour out of town when he decided to make camp for the night. The night was temperate so he didn't need a fire but for cooking or coffee. Kid put his bedroll under a tree and let his imagination take flight as he fell asleep to thoughts of Lou.

The smell of coffee woke him with a start. He hadn't set up a coffee pot or a fire and now he had both. He opened his eyes to four mean looking men sitting around the fire pointing guns at him.

* * *

><p>Noah had never been to Fort Vasquez before. He knew it had been mostly a trading post up until a few years ago. He'd heard that it had changed considerably now that it had been taken over by the military. Noah didn't like the way the people stared at him as he rode through the gates. It was like they had never seen a black man before. He looked around the garrison for the commanding officer's quarters. He quickly located it. This place made him feel uneasy and the quicker he got out of here the better he would feel.<p>

Colonel Williamson seemed a nice enough guy, but he had an unnatural excitement about killing people. The man was hoping to get stationed back further east so he could fight in what he was sure was going to turn into a war between the northern and southern states. Noah was nervous about how passionate the man was about war.

Noah left as soon as he could he didn't care about seeing in the dark or camping out he just needed to leave. He had an awful feeling about this place and if his father or Sally had taught him anything it was to trust his gut. His gut was telling him to get himself out of this place now.

Noah rode as quickly as he could with the light he had left. He was so intent on putting as much distance as he could between him and the fort that he didn't hear the lasso as it looped around him and pulled him from his horse. Before he knew it he was grabbed by a couple of men, one of whom struck him. He felt his head snap back as everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Jimmy hated Fort Bridger. Sometimes it seemed like the end of the earth to him. There was rarely anything fun to do at Fort Bridger. He had some time to kill because he would be spending the night. He thought he might go down to the saloon and see if he could try and start up a poker game. He would try to stay out of trouble because he knew Sam and Teaspoon needed him as soon as he could get back.<p>

Jimmy met with Major Scanlon and delivered his message and that was that. Jimmy thought the run was nearly pointless. What could be so important that Teaspoon needed to send four riders in four different directions? He smelled a rat, but as long as he was forced to be here he would have some fun.

Jimmy settled into a table with a mug of sarsaparilla and a deck of cards. He started to look around the room as he shuffled the cards trying to entice a player or two to join him. Nobody moved until he put a coin in the ante. A couple of men got up from the bar and sat down with a bottle of whiskey and some glasses. They threw a couple of bits into the ante and Jimmy placed the deck in front of the man on his right. The man cut the cards and Jimmy picked them up and started to deal. The game was five card draw.

Jimmy didn't have such a good night. The men about cleaned him out. He couldn't catch a break in this place. Jimmy headed back to the hotel where he was staying and as he was passing a darkened alley a man walked up to him from behind and hit him with the butt of his gun knocking Jimmy to the ground. Another man stepped out of the shadows and helped the first man drag Jimmy away.

* * *

><p>Buck had just come back from the creek. The cold water had done its job and his mind was on nothing but getting warm once more. He put on his long johns and started a quick fire and put a pot of water on for coffee. He had his buckskins trouser on and was reaching over for his shirt when his hand came into contact with the hand of another.<p>

"Charlotte?" he said as he turned.

She smiled at him and took him into her arms. "I'm so glad you came," she said. The emotion in her voice was that of a woman who was scared for her life.

Buck pulled her back away from him and held her at arm's length not out of anger but concern. He needed to look her in the eyes and see that she was alright. He wasn't pleased by her appearance. Her face was pale and she looked like she wasn't sleeping well. Her eyes were red and puffy. He knew she had been crying.

"Charlotte, are you alright?" he asked as he took her back into an embrace. He kissed her head -he couldn't help it. She needed him and he needed her to be ok.

* * *

><p>Charles ran his hands across the perfectly smooth planks that fashioned the top of the coffin. He made it himself out of the best pieces of pine he could find. He had spent the whole of the last week building it. He had become quite the woodworker in his spare time. He had sanded the sides and the lid until they were smooth as silk. If this bit of torture was to be his first work of art he couldn't put the victim in any old wooden box. It needed to be special, but not too special. This was for a person he was largely indifferent to. Now if this box were for someone he cared about like his sister, he would carve designs in it and really do it up nice. Maybe he would start that project next week. The rate she was going, Horatio would order her death sooner rather than later. Charlotte had turned into such a disappointment.<p>

Charles had his men lay the unconscious rider in the pine box and he himself set several canteens full of water on each side of the boy. Charles gestured to his men and they put the cover on the box and began to nail the lid down. There was a circular notch at the top of the box and Charles had a long pipe, like one would use in a well to pump water, fixed in so the rider would be able to breathe. Horatio didn't want him dead just hidden in a way that would cause the most distress to both the boy and his friends. Charles felt this was the best way to accomplish those goals. The men lowered the coffin into the deep hole they had just spent the last few hours digging and began to shovel the dirt back over the coffin. He'd never buried anyone alive before and was eager to see how it went. He wished he could see the look on the rider's face when he woke up and realized where he was and that he couldn't get out.

* * *

><p><strong>Any bets on the rider in trouble?<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

The rider gingerly tried t sit up, but he couldn't. He could barely move. It was dark and quiet where he was. He felt the walls to his sides they felt like wood and under him was wood. He put his arms straight out in front of him as far as they could go until the hit more wood. He was in a box. He pushed on the lid and it didn't give at all. He felt around to box and found canteens. Someone was holding him in a place they didn't plan on checking on him. He still had air and they gave him water. He feared they may not come back for him. Was someone just supposed to find him? What was the game here?

* * *

><p>Cody couldn't really understand what happened. The men who had stopped him had just as suddenly let him go. He would be about three hours late but he knew he had to ride straight through so he could help Sam.<p>

Emma was pacing on the bunkhouse porch. Lou was hugging one of the support posts as she watched for the familiar dust cloud that preceded the sound of hoof beats. Rachel and Jenny were snapping beans and peeling potatoes. Everyone was on edge. Ike was due back soon as well, but was now running a little late. All the women had tried to get Emma to rest, but she wouldn't hear it. Finally Sam put his foot down and promised to come and get her when the first of the boys came home.

Ike was the first to return to the station. He held out an ominous envelope to Teaspoon before he even jumped down from his horse. Teaspoon took it and quickly ripped the end of the envelope off and pulled its contents free. He put his spectacles out and read it aloud.

_Hunter-_

_Are you worried? I promise to take_

_good care of your rider. He's in a _

_safe place, for now._

_~N._

They were waiting on Cody he should have been back by now. The pacing and distracting food preparation continued. Lou went with Ike to take care of his horse. She needed to do something or she would go crazy. She thought maybe she understood what Kid went through when she was late coming back from a run. Kid wasn't late yet, but she knew he was in danger.

Cody finally rode in three hours later than he should have and was really surprised when he was met by the entire station rushing out of the house apparently during dinner.

"Teaspoon you wouldn't believe the ride I've had," Cody said and then looked at all the concerned tired faces before him. "What's wrong?"

"Cody, do you have a letter for me?"

"Yeah, Teaspoon. How did you know?" Cody asked.

"Just a hunch."

Cody dug into his pocket for the envelope Captain Perkins gave him and handed it to Teaspoon. Ike and Lou took the reins of Cody's horse as he jumped down to the ground.

"Teaspoon, what's going on?" Cody asked knowing he was missing something.

Teaspoon filled Cody in as they waited for Ike and Lou to come back to the house from cooling Cody's horse down.

"Well it makes a lot more sense now that some guys stopped me for a while and then let me go," Cody said. "They wanted me to be late so you all would worry more."

Emma started to tear up and Rachel moved over to comfort the woman as did Lou.

"We can't let this man win, Teaspoon," Sam said. "We have to keep him from stealing the gun shipment. I mean, it has to be what he wants to distract us from."

"I won't sacrifice one of my riders for those guns, Sam," Teaspoon said emphatically.

Ike and Lou came back in the house to a tense standoff between Sam and Teaspoon. They looked at each other and then at the two men at the center of the room.

"What does the letter Cody brought back say, Teaspoon?" Lou said to break the tension.

Teaspoon took a deep breath and removed his spectacles from his shirt pocket. He took out the letter and opened it and read it aloud to the room.

_Hunter-_

_One down, two to go, and then you'll know._

_~N._

* * *

><p>Noah's whole body ached. He didn't think he had any broken bones. He didn't expect to be pulled from his horse or knocked out. His head hurt worse than anything. When he woke up, he was alone. None of his things were missing, but there was an envelope addressed to Teaspoon pinned to his shirt.<p>

Noah remembered the other letters that Teaspoon had received especially the one that Lou had brought back and he was sure this letter was meant to unsettle Teaspoon and the rest of the riders. He needed to get back to the station before people started to worry about him.

Lou was up early after another sleepless night. She was getting short tempered and irritable. Most everyone left her alone except Ike.

*Kid should be back first today,* Ike signed trying to cheer Lou up.

"What if he's been taken by this creep that's been watching us?"

*Kid's tough and smart,* Ike signed, *He'll be alright. You'll see.*

"I hope your right Ike I don't know what I'd do without him," Lou confessed.

Ike hugged her close.

Jenny was starting to get anxious to have Buck around. She had kissed him goodbye days ago now and she knew he wasn't due back for days yet, but she wanted the comfort of his touch. This whole situation was nerve wracking and she didn't know what she would do if Buck had been one of those four riders. All she could do was look after Emma and make sure people had what they needed.

Rachel and Jenny made some simple sandwiches for lunch while everyone watched the horizon waiting for Katy's distinctive coat to become visible. Sam made Emma eat and rest. He was worried about what the stress was doing to his wife. She needed her rest. She was looking pale and drawn. Jenny made taking care of Emma her mission. She started making her some herbal teas to relax her and sat with her as she rested.

As lunch passed, Kid was officially late. Lou was getting more difficult to deal with only Ike could calm her down.

Teaspoon looked at Sam and Cody. "Jimmy's late too."

They tried to go on. Ike and Cody were doing chores in the barn to keep their minds off their friends.

"Rider coming!" Cody called from the barn as he saw the familiar dust cloud.

Lou ran out of the bunkhouse with a smile on her face which quickly faded as she saw the horse was not Katy but Noah's buckskin horse rushing toward the station. She turned around and ran back inside the bunkhouse and collapsed onto Kid's bed and cried.

Noah came into the station right on time for his run but his horse looked like it ran most of the way. Ike took the horse and began the process of cooling the animal down. Cody looked at the black eye Noah was sporting and asked his friend what had happened.

Instead of answering Cody, Noah went straight up to Teaspoon and gave him the letter that he found pinned to himself. Noah explained to everyone what happened on his ride and then looked around at the others around the station. Teaspoon returned the favor and let Noah know what they had been through the last three days.

They all gathered around to hear the latest letter. Jenny held Emma's hand as Teaspoon began the ritual of putting on his spectacles and opening the letter. He cleared his throat.

_Hunter-_

_That's two down, Marshal._

_We're getting close now. How's _

_the girl? Has she fallen apart yet?_

_~N._

Lou was inconsolable for the rest of the night. She didn't know who this mysterious 'N' was, but she feared him. He knew too much about her and her secret relationship with Kid. She couldn't even talk to Jimmy because he was in the same danger. Ike and Cody took the short runs today because Lou was in no condition to be riding. She wasn't sleeping or eating and it was worrying both Emma and Rachel. She just lay on her bed staring at the ceiling of the bunkhouse. She looked over at the other riders all of them were awake and worried.

* * *

><p>The sun was just coming up and Lou couldn't sleep anymore so she wandered out to the barn. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and opened the barn door. Her jaw dropped and she was sure she was dreaming. Before her was Katy unsaddled and being groomed in the middle of the barn by none other than Kid.<p>

"KID!" Lou yelled. She was so loud the whole station was soon on alert and out the doors to the buildings.

"Shhhh, Lou, you'll wake Teaspoon," he said as Teaspoon came out of the tack room with his gun drawn.

Kid barely got the sentence out as Lou launched herself into his arms and started to kiss him senseless.

Teaspoon walked out of the barn and gently closed the door behind him as the rest of the station was making its way to the barn. Teaspoon announced that Kid had returned and that he and Lou could use a few moments of privacy.

Kid was completely shocked when Lou told him the story about the letters and the worrying and the waiting.

Kid told the people at the station his experience being held up by the men about a few hours outside of Fort Laramie. They didn't end up wanting to do anything but talk and they let him go for no reason at all.

"Kid, do you have a letter for me?" Teaspoon asked.

"I don't think so, Teaspoon," Kid answered, "No one gave me one for you."

"Well, check your saddlebags to make sure," Teaspoon insisted.

Kid opened his saddlebags and his eyes grew wide as he pulled a white envelope from the second bag. He handed Teaspoon the letter.

Teaspoon tore it open not donning his spectacles this time for he knew if Kid was here the only rider unaccounted for was Jimmy and he hope the letter would give them an idea where he could be. Teaspoon read the letter to himself, crumpled it and threw it to the ground. He walked to the corral and folded his arms on the top rail and buried his face in his arms.

Sam picked up the page and smoothed out the wrinkles in it.

"What does it say, Sam," Emma asked with tears in her eyes.

"It says, 'Now you just need to figure out where.' and it is signed 'N'," Sam said.

"Where was Jimmy headed again?" Sam asked.

"Fort Bridger," Rachel answered.

"Cody, Noah, Ike saddle up some horses and lets head toward Fort Bridger and find Jimmy," Sam said taking charge.

Rachel and Jenny headed to the house to make up food for the Sam and the riders. Lou and Kid went into the bunkhouse as the revelation that Jimmy was the rider in trouble had sunk in. Jimmy was their best friend. He had been there for both of them throughout all the rough patches of their relationship and now he was missing and possibly hurt. Lou was just too worn out from lack of sleep and Kid was worried. He was also just back and tired from his own perilous ride home.

* * *

><p>Buck thought back to the previous night. He wished it had been a happy memory and it almost was, but there was no chance of that now. So much had happened between him and Charlotte it sometimes almost seemed like a combination of a beautiful dream and a horrible nightmare. He just wanted to get home, but he knew it was going to take some time before that could happen. He couldn't help remembering his last encounter with Charlotte. She was in more danger than he knew how to fight. He knew there was nothing he could do to help her now, but he was still worried about her.<p>

"_Charlotte, are you alright?" he asked her._

"_I'm fine Buck, really I am," she answered._

"_I'm here, tell what's going on?" he asked, "What is your boss up to?"_

"_I will, just -can you hold me?" she asked. She was shaking._

_Buck put his arms around the small woman and let her settle into the crook of his shoulder. There was something very different about her tonight. She was quaking. Buck brought her over to the fire and sat her down._

"_Tell me what's wrong," Buck demanded softly._

"_Buck, I've seen you with the blonde girl and I know I'm not good for you, it's just I can't make myself stop wanting you," she admitted._

_She turned and looked him in the eyes and kissed him. The kiss wasn't angry or playful, but mournful. It was still full of passion. He didn't think she could kiss any other way. It would have been easy to get lost in the kiss and let nature take its course, but he knew they couldn't keep this up. Charlotte was right, Eagle Feather was taking over his heart and she was a much better choice for him. Buck broke the kiss._

_I'm sorry, I can't," he said._

"_I know," she said sadly, "But I really want you -just one last time. After tonight you'll never see me again."_

"_Why?" he asked._

"_I have to leave," she said, "After he figures out what I've done. I won't be allowed to live."_

_He looked at her with concern and he wished in that moment that he could just whisk her away to safety, but he couldn't._

"_Please," she begged, "Just one more night."_

_He looked deep into her dark stormy eyes and knew he couldn't deny her. He leaned down to her and captured her lips with his. He started to undo the buttons on her blouse and he could feel her hands on his chest underneath the top of his long johns. He closed his eyes and started to become truly lost in her kisses._

"_Well done, Charlotte," Charles sneered evilly. "It is a truly humbling experience to watch you work."_

_Charlotte and Buck broke from each other startled and found themselves staring into the drawn guns of several men. Buck looked at Charlotte like he had been betrayed._

"_No, Buck," she tried to say._

"_Charlotte, my dear sister," Charles said, "You've really outdone yourself. The boss will be so proud of you."_

"_No, Buck, please believe me," she begged, "I didn't set you up. I didn't. I swear."_

_She started to cry as a couple of men ripped her away from him and a couple more grabbed a hold of him._

_Buck could see her struggle and just look at him like she had been just as surprised as him. He didn't know what to think. It was her job to deceive people._

That's all Buck could remember. The back of his head hurt so he assumed someone hit him from behind and now he was here. He didn't know where here was exactly. He pushed against the lid of the box and felt a dusting of dirt fall onto his face. This worried him. He kicked and pushed at the same time and more dirt came sifting down from the sides of the lid. He was in a box that was roughly the shape of a coffin -he could feel that by the dimensions. When he tried to open the lid dirt came in. It could only mean one thing and as the fear and panic built up in him, he realized he had been buried alive.

* * *

><p><strong>For some reason I haven't been able to send personal thank you's to everyone who has left comments so I'll just have to thank you all here. Thank you all so much for those kind words and for getting invested in the story. I also have to give a shout out to Signefalls for coining the phrase "Lovingly crafted pine box of Doom!" and to Jennalynn for the Doom song. I feel blessed to have you all in my life and keeping me entertained with your stories and laughing at your jokes. Now, I'm off to write the next chapter...<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

"Charles you have to let him out," Charlotte screamed. "He could die in there."

"You should have thought of that before you bedded him, Sister," Charles stated.

Charlotte felt ill. This was all her fault. No, she didn't trap Buck here, but his connection to her got him into trouble again. This was why she was breaking things off with him. She looked at the mound of dirt and she knelt on the ground. She started to cry.

"Please, Charles, let him out," she begged, "I'll do anything you want, just let him out."

"You'll do anything I want anyway," he countered. "I'm not above killing you my dear. Your betrayal of the boss and me runs deep. Just how much did you tell him about us?"

"I didn't tell him anything, I swear," she said. "Please, I need him to live."

"If he is meant to live his friends will find him," he said callously.

Charlotte couldn't take her brother's cavalier attitude about Buck's life any longer. She didn't know how to fix this -not with Charles here. She wished she had a gun, she would shoot Charles dead where he stood.

"What happened to you, Charles?" she asked sincerely. "We used to take care of each other and want the best for each other."

"I realized long ago we weren't like the rest of the world, Sister," he explained, "Nothing will ever be given to us. People won't let us have a good life so we must take it. That half-breed would never be able to give you the life to which you have become accustomed."

"You're right, Charles," she said, "He would have made my life better. I would have had a home and a family. I would have been able to have friends. I would have had a chance to be normal."

"You would never have been normal," he seethed at her, "People would have spit on you and called you the half-breed's whore."

"I'd rather be his whore than your sister!" she shouted. She could feel the bile rise up in her mouth and she emptied the contents of her stomach onto Charles's shoes.

Charles backhanded her across the face and split her lip. A trickle of blood ran down her chin and she wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her blouse.

"I hate my life," she whimpered.

Charles nodded to a couple of men and the each took an arm and dragged Charlotte to a waiting carriage. He would have to lock her up. If she was free she would lead the marshal to their missing friend too soon and the gun shipment would be lost.

* * *

><p>Sam and the boys were racing toward Fort Bridger blindly they did not know if they would find any trace of Jimmy or not. They started to check in at each Pony Express station along the way to see if Jimmy had been on his way back to Sweetwater. They finally got lucky at St. Mary's station.<p>

"Sure, I've seen Hickok," the station master said. "He's in the outhouse. Should be back soon. I've got his horse all ready for him."

The boys and Sam all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait," Noah said suddenly, "If Jimmy's here, then this 'N' didn't take anybody. He's yanking our chain again."

Ike paled. He hoped Noah was right, but he couldn't help thinking that maybe Buck was in trouble. They would all know more when they saw Jimmy in the flesh.

"Come on, Hickok," Cody said impatiently, "Hurry it up."

Jimmy came barreling out of the outhouse to face Sam, Ike, Noah, and Cody.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked alarmed, "Is it Teaspoon? Emma?"

Cody laughed and entangled Jimmy into a bear hug.

"Cody, get off of me," Jimmy cried, "Ike, Noah, get him off of me."

"Jimmy, you are a sight for sore eyes," Noah said joining the hug.

"Sam, what'd I miss," Jimmy asked trying desperately to keep his balance.

"That pen pal of Teaspoon's said he took one of you boys," Sam explained, "You were the only one that wasn't back yet."

"Buck's back already?" Jimmy said impressed as he tried and succeeded in shaking himself free from Cody and Noah's grasp. "He must've made the run to Fort Kearney in record time."

Ike paled more. *Buck's not back yet,* Ike signed he was getting more worried the longer they all stood there.

"The letter didn't mean Buck," Cody said and gave Ike a look to calm him, "The letter said that it scattered four of us in four different directions and that he had taken one of us."

"Well he's a liar," Jimmy said astutely. "He lied about taking one of us four, which is proven since none of us is missing. Why would you think he would limit himself to the four of us?"

"Jimmy did you get a letter to deliver to Teaspoon?" Sam asked.

"It's possible," Jimmy replied, "I picked up a few letters for the station at Bridger."

Jimmy went to his saddle bags and pulled out the mail he had stowed there. He handed the small stack to Sam.

Sam looked through the letters there were eleven envelopes all addressed to one of the people that was currently staying at the station except Buck.

"Jimmy, did you even look at these letters?" Sam asked.

"No, why?" Jimmy replied.

"Whoever this person is that has been sending Teaspoon letters is getting the rest of us in on the act," Sam said. "There's a letter here for all of us except Buck. I think it is safe to assume that Buck is the rider that was taken and he's probably been missing for a while now."

Ike jumped on his horse and lit out back to Sweetwater before anyone could stop him. The others followed trying to follow as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Horatio's spies brought him daily reports about the station and the riders. He didn't go to Denver like he told the Rachel and her riders. He got off the stage at the first stop and set himself up at Devil's Gate. It seemed an appropriate enough name for a town he'd be in.<p>

Horatio delighted in the news that the station inhabitants were beside themselves with worry. With the local do-gooders distracted, his people had managed to make so many of the preparations they needed to abscond with the army's guns. This was going to be a breeze. They should just be figuring out now that he'd lied about taking one of the four riders. How he wished he could see the look on all their faces when they realized that he had the Indian this whole time. He poured himself a drink and as he sipped it he let the smoky liquid roll over his tongue and captivate his senses.

Horatio thought about the boy he left his dirtiest work to. Charles was really coming into his own. He was young and that served him well for his imagination and creativity were still boundless. The idea of burying a man alive was truly inspired. He knew he had entrusted the right person for this job. He laughed to himself as he thought the one person who could probably find this poor bastard beneath the ground was the man Charles had put there. He liked the irony. He was giving them a sporting chance. He had sent them all a clue. All they had to do was figure it out and then it would lead them to the right set of clues. He liked the layers of deception he worked into every plan. Nothing he ever planned would be simple again. He liked the complex plans he was executing now. They were much more fun.

* * *

><p>Buck didn't know how long he had been in this box and it was starting to wear on him. If he had to guess, he would say he'd been stuck in here for about three days. He had noticed a small dot of sunlight that appeared near his head what he believed was a couple of days ago. He was kind of marking days with that. But he wanted out, now and he was losing his patience. The Kiowa chants and meditations we no longer working to calm his mind and he was starting to lose it. The first thing he was going to do when he got out of this box was to kill the man who put him here, but he was starting to think he'd never get the chance.<p>

He started to think of Charlotte. It pained him to think she would have anything to do with his being here, but he was still here so she either couldn't get him out or wouldn't. All he had was canteens of water and some of them were empty now or refilled with the expelled liquid from his body. He didn't have any food and he hadn't eaten for days now. The first day without food had been hard but it always is when you are fasting. The second day wasn't so bad. He was starting to weaken now and he was cold. He didn't have much water left either.

Somebody had better find him or he was going to die down here. He had to get out. His breathing started to get rapid and tears of anger and frustration started to fall from his eyes. He wished he had the room to take a full punch at the lid but he didn't. He was restrained from letting his body release the tension he was holding, instead he kicked and pounded at the lid and sides of his prison until he was exhausted.

* * *

><p>Kid and Lou were the first to notice the dust cloud approaching the station. It was just after noon and Jenny had finally gotten Emma to rest some. The riders were moving fast. Ike was in the lead and he looked worried. Lou smiled big when she saw Jimmy and Kid gave her a big hug. When Sam and the riders pulled into the station, none of them looked happy.<p>

Jimmy jumped down from his horse and was met by a round of hugs from Emma, Rachel, and Lou as well as handshakes from Kid and Teaspoon. The rest of the riders jumped from their horses and waited until Jimmy's homecoming was finished. They all wore serious and worried expressions. Ike walked over to the corral and leaned against the fence refusing to face anyone.

"What is it, Sam?" Teaspoon said speaking for the group.

Sam looked around at all the people that came out to meet them and he looked at Jenny and felt immediately awful. She had been so supportive and had helped everyone through the days when they weren't sure who was missing. She had felt the need to take care of everyone because they all assumed Buck was fine. Sam made quick eye contact with Emma and motioned with his eyes for her to get to Jenny. She was going to need them all now.

"Teaspoon, I believe your letter writer is a man of deceit and a man who takes pleasure in the pain of others," Sam proclaimed.

"Tell us what's happened Sam," Emma said as she put an arm around Jenny.

"I don't think this man had any intention of taking Cody, Noah, Kid, or Jimmy," Sam said, "I think his intention was to take Buck the whole time and I think that's just what he's done."

Rachel rushed over to help Emma with a shaken Jenny. Her face had paled as the news sank in. Lou and Kid walked over to Ike. Lou felt like she owed him after all the comfort he'd given her when she was worried about Kid.

"Why do you think he's got Buck, Sam," Teaspoon asked. Cody, Noah, and Jimmy just looked at the ground and then back up at Sam.

"There's a letter here for all of us except Buck," Sam said, "Let's all go into the bunkhouse and open them and figure this out."

* * *

><p>Charlotte was beside herself with worry. She'd been locked in this room since her brother buried her lover alive. Every time she thought of Buck in that coffin trying to get out, she threw up. It made her sick how Charles had used her and that her relationship with Buck had been responsible for where he was right now. She knew it had to be almost time for Charles to leave and leave her in the care of some random man that worked for Horatio. She would just charm the man and maybe knock him out and get away. She could do it. She just had to get her emotions under control.<p>

She knew what she had to do when she escaped. She couldn't help Buck, Charles would be expecting that. She would just have to trust in his friends to save him. She knew she needed to stay out of Buck's life from now on as much of the thought pained her, she knew she could never see him again.

She would have to go to a larger town or maybe a city. She could be safe there. From there she would write a letter to Kid. He had been on the right track in Denver when he checked out the hall of records. He just needed to follow up a few of the leads she knew he found and then he would know that Horatio was the man who orchestrated the bank heist. She was glad she missed Kid when she shot at him.

* * *

><p>Teaspoon opened his letter first and found a letter and a small piece of ripped paper. He looked at the ripped paper and couldn't tell what it was supposed to be. He thought it might be part of some sort of picture. He put it down on the table and looked at the letter.<p>

_Hunter-_

_I took your Indian, but I'm not completely _

_heartless I gave you a clue to his whereabouts. _

_All you need to do now is figure it out._

_~N._

Everyone else opened their envelope and pulled out a small ripped piece of paper and set them down on the table. Lou was the first to notice that they all seemed to fit together to form a line map of some sort. Once the pieces were all placed, they were no better off than they were before. There weren't any landmarks labeled and they didn't even know which way the map was supposed to be oriented. Nobody recognized anything about the map.

Ike was angry. He wanted to find out who this mysterious 'N' was and beat him senseless. Ike walked over to the wall and pounded his fist into it a couple of times. Lou walked over to him and gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find him, Ike," she said, "Don't worry."

"I'll put on some coffee," Rachel said as everyone started looking at the map for any sign of recognition.

Jenny got up from the table and walked toward the door. She just needed to be by herself for a while. She couldn't really help, although she was pretty familiar with the area, but she didn't recognize anything on the map either. She needed to pray and open herself up to the energies of the universe. She had really started to develop feelings for Buck especially after the way they left each other. When they kissed, she knew she was home. She could tell Buck wasn't quite there with her, but she felt it was only a matter of time before he knew.

Jenny found a place just beyond the barn. She wanted to be close just in case someone figured out the puzzle but far enough for her to relax and meditate without interruption. She knelt on the ground and started to think of Buck and pray for his safety.

* * *

><p>Buck was having trouble staying awake. He had worn himself out earlier and he was even colder now than he was before. He knew that the ground beneath the surface of the earth was cool. His tribe had dug shallow pits in the earth to stay cool in the summer and warm in the winter. It seemed no matter what time of year it was the earth below was about the same temperature. It was too cold for him now with how lightly he was dressed. He felt he needed to fight to stay awake or he may never wake up again.<p>

He heard a girl praying, but she was so far away. He wanted to go to here. Then he heard another sound. It was of a girl crying and it was closer. He turned and started to follow the sound of the crying girl. That's when he noticed he wasn't in the box anymore. He knew this couldn't be real, he must have fallen asleep.

He thought he could hear someone talking. He didn't know who but they were speaking words of comfort to him. Telling him he wasn't alone. He followed the voice. He was walking on the prairie toward a lodge. He could see the smoke come out of it. The voice was summoning him to come in. He walked through the door flap and looked around. He was met by a familiar shape.

"Red Bear?" Buck asked.

"Yes, my brother," he said. "You have lost your way. I've come to help you find the path back."

"I'm stuck in the ground," Buck said, "I can't get out without help."

"You won't be there forever, my brother," he said, "But you have still lost your way."

"I don't understand," Buck said.

"The woman who cries for you is not your destiny," Red Bear said. "You are bound to her and she to you, but she will never be your woman."

"This is perfect," Buck said sarcastically, "I'm stuck in a box and you come all the way into the spirit world just to give me advice on women?"

Red Bear laughed heartily. "You must find the one that will help you, my brother."

Buck stood there for a second then turned and walked out of his brother's lodge. He stopped and listened for the women. The one praying seemed further away than before and the one crying was even closer. He turned to walk toward the crying woman.

"You ask the wrong people for help Running Buck," Red Bear told him, "But there is one who will hear you. Tell her where you are and she will find you. She is listening now."

Red Bear pointed the way toward the praying woman.

Buck turned and started walking toward the praying woman. He looked back at his brother and nodded.

The walk to the praying woman was long and arduous, and Buck hoped Red Bear was right that she would help him. He saw her on the bank of a lazy stream. He'd found her there before back when she had first touched his life. He knelt in front of her and watched the concern on her face grow as she chanted. He reached out and touched her hands that were neatly folded in her lap. It startled her and the chanting stopped. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Buck, when did you get back?" she asked smiling, "I've been worried about you."

"I'm not back, Eagle Feather," he answered. "I brought you to me."

Buck pulled Eagle Feather to her feet and took her hand in his as they started to walk. They were walking along a trail Eagle Feather had seen before and then they veered off and went into a lightly wooded area.

"I need you to bring help here," Buck insisted. "I am trapped and I cannot escape."

"We have a map but we didn't know how to read it," she said.

"The map is wrong, don't trust it," Buck said. "You must lead help to me. I will not last much longer."

"How will I know I'm on the right trail?" she asked nervously.

"You will find the bread crumbs they left for you," Buck said. "I know you can do this, but you must leave now."

Buck turned to leave, but Eagle Feather wouldn't let go of his hand. She pulled him back to her and held his face in her hands.

"We are coming for you, please hold on," she said. She looked into his eyes and kissed him passionately.

Jenny opened her eyes and was momentarily stunned by the vision she had just had. She had never had a vision before and this was so real. She knew where Buck was. She jumped up and ran toward the bunkhouse and burst through the door. Teaspoon and Sam were still pouring over the map while the others were adding insights every now and again.

"I know where Buck is," Jenny announced to the group.

"How?" Teaspoon asked.

"I had a vision," she explained, "He came to me and told me where he was and that he couldn't escape."

Cody laughed and Ike gave him a look that made Cody rethink the comment he was about to make.

"I'm not trying to make light, miss," Teaspoon said gently, "But are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure and we need to leave now," she demanded. She turned to Emma and Rachel, "Do you have a riding skirt I could borrow?"

Rachel came back with a riding skirt for Jenny and some food for the group. The boys were out saddling horses for the ride and Sam decided to stay with Emma and Rachel and look after the town.

Jenny thought they were about a day's ride away and she hoped they would be in time. She was having feelings of doubt as she led them to Buck and needed one of those breadcrumbs he had mentioned to make herself feel more confident. She looked over at a tree that was that was near the trail. She thought she saw something hanging in the branches. She rode up to it and pulled Buck's gun belt from the branch. Ike confirmed it was Buck's and he wrapped it up and put it in his saddle bags.

Any doubt Cody had, was erased when she found Buck's knife in another tree about five miles later. The next thing she found was his hat. They were getting close now. It was getting dark though and they would have to stop for the night. Jenny kept to herself mostly out of worry. Lou saw that she had separated herself from everyone else and moved her bedroll near hers. When they all turned in for the night, Jenny was the first asleep.

Buck sat and waited by a tree near to where he was trapped. He knew Eagle Feather was on her way now, but she wouldn't be there until morning. He tried to keep his morale up and was starting to falter when she walked up to him.

"We're almost here," she said to him. "Just hold on a little longer."

Buck walked over to her and took her in his arms and kissed her. Red Bear was right this was the direction he should be traveling. She was his heroine and he would do anything for her and he wouldn't ever feel guilty for doing it.

"Stay with me tonight?" he asked. "I don't want to feel cold and alone anymore."

She took him in her arms and held him close to her -keeping him safe and warm.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Teaspoon and the riders left as soon as the first rays of sunlight were visible. They ate some biscuits and jerky on the trail as they rode. Jenny stopped suddenly and looked around. This was where Buck left the main trail she was sure of it. She kicked her horse into a lope. She knew they were close now.<p>

They came across Buck's horse grazing near their path. It was still saddled. Ike grabbed its reins and they were moving once more. Jenny kicked her horse faster until she came to the place Buck had showed her. The tears grew in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks as she saw the mound of dirt with a grave marker at its head. She slid from her horse and knelt down beside the grave. She lifted his medicine pouch from the cross that had been fashioned at the head. The others had come over and a fog of despair descended on the group as they realized their friend was gone. Lou turned into Kid's arms and began to cry as the rest of the riders stood there in shock.

"He can't be gone," Jenny said as she clutched the medicine pouch to her breast. "It doesn't make any sense. He's not dead."

Ike came over to her and knelt next to her putting a comforting arm around her.

"Ike, I know he's not dead," she said as the tears flowed freely from her eyes.

Ike held her and started to cry as his emotions overtook him.

Teaspoon found an envelope sticking up near the grave marker and opened it.

_Hunter-_

_You're too late._

_I buried the boy days ago._

_~N._

"Damn," Teaspoon said.


	24. Chapter 24

Teaspoon was stunned. He hadn't seen a scenario where this man would actually kill one of his boys. He was just a man that wrote letters that unsettled people. He took his hat off his head and looked at the rest of his boys and girls. Jenny wasn't a rider, but the last few weeks that she'd been here had endeared her to everyone. She was as much a part of the family as any of them now.

"Take your time and pay your respects, boys," Teaspoon said sadly, "Then we should head back to the station."

*We can't leave Buck down there,* Ike signed furiously. *His spirit is trapped in the earth.*

"Ike's right," Jenny said between sobs. "Buck's people don't believe in underground burials. They burn their dead to release their spirits. It is a bad fate to have your spirit trapped in the earth like this."

Jenny turned to Ike and knew he was feeling the same. "Ike, I don't think he's dead and I won't believe it until I see it for myself."

Ike nodded in agreement.

Teaspoon could tell that neither Ike nor Jenny would be swayed and told the riders to fan out and look for something they could use to help dig up the ground.

Cody found a shovel leaning against a nearby tree and the riders started to take turns digging. The mood was somber and everyone was quietly and quickly doing their part to unearth their brother.

Teaspoon set Noah and Jimmy to building a pyre. He asked them quietly as to not upset Jenny or Ike. He didn't want to cause them pain, but he didn't see the value of disturbing Buck's body.

Lou was feeling pretty useless, she couldn't dig as fast as everyone else so she just sat at the head of the grave and became moral support as they all worked. She started to examine the marker and found it curious that someone would use a pipe instead of a stick to make a cross. She didn't think any more about it and walked over to Jenny to comfort her.

"I don't think he's dead, Lou," Jenny said to her. "He told me where he was and wanted me to bring help to him. Why would he do that if he were already dead?"

"Maybe it's like you and Ike said," Lou answered, "Maybe he needed you to make sure his spirit wasn't trapped."

"I don't think it's just that, Lou," Jenny said, "I really think he's still alive."

"How could anyone survive being buried?" Lou asked horrified. "Why would someone do that?"

"The man who did this is a monster," Jenny seethed. "He would have to have air and water. If he had those things he could live. The water would be easy enough if he had a container down there, but I don't know how he would get air."

Lou thought about the air problem and it hit her. She remembered about the pipe used for the grave marker.

"I know how he got air!" Lou replied excitedly. She grabbed Jenny by the hand and they both went over to the grave where Kid was digging furiously.

Jenny looked at the pipe and could see from how far they were digging that the pipe went further down.

"I think you're right, Lou," Jenny said and tears of joy started to well in her eyes. "I absolutely believe he must be alive."

"I think you might be right," Lou said. "Kid, dig faster! We think Buck's alive!"

Teaspoon had Jimmy and Noah stop making the pyre and help dig. He spoke to Lou and Jenny and he started to believe that maybe there was a chance that Buck was still with them.

Jenny looked down the pipe. It was dark below but she felt like if she talked into it Buck would hear her. She started to sing a song in Lakota.

Ike had been looking around the area for something to help dig and he found some two more shovels hidden beneath some brush he brought them back to the group. He handed one to Cody and he jumped down into the hole with Kid and started to help dig. They were getting close now.

* * *

><p>Buck heard a sweet melody echoing down from above him and felt at peace. She was really here, it wasn't a dream. He thought he could hear the sound of shovels. Everything was going to be ok. He tried to keep his eyes open, but he was so tired and cold. He just listened to the music and it gave him strength. He tried not to shiver, but he couldn't help it. He could hold on and he could make it back to them.<p>

Buck thought back to the brief time he and Eagle Feather had spent together. He felt a close bond with her now that his vision had been permeated by her and he suspected she shared the same vision he had or she wouldn't be here right now. Their spirits had connected, he just knew they had.

* * *

><p>Charles and the rest of his crew just finished killing all the soldiers escorting the wagons full of guns and ammunition bound for Fort Bridger. He had planned carefully. He covered the horse hooves with rawhide and they stuck arrows judiciously into the fallen soldiers. This shoddy attempt to blame the local Indian tribes would fool many, though not all. He was sure that Indian could take a cursory glance at this whole scene and know that it was a frame. Well, he wouldn't really need to worry about him for a while anyway. Even if they did get him out of the ground alive, he'd be in no condition to come out here and look around. Charles and his men would be long gone by the time anyone figured out it was white men.<p>

What Charles didn't know was how much of a risk it would be to keep Charlotte alive. It troubled him. She was completely untrustworthy now so using her in any of their upcoming plots was out of the question. He couldn't just let her go. She would go running back to the Indian boy and he and Horatio would be finished. No he would have to kill her. It would pain him for sure. He would do it himself, it wouldn't be right to have someone else do it for him. It would be so impersonal. Yes, he would do it and she would understand that it was for the best.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was brushing her hair, when there was a knock on her door. She was used to this. There was a knock, a pause of three seconds and then the door would open. When it did, her guard came in and set her meal down. Her guard would bring her food three times a day. Her guard was the same each time and his timing was near exact. Every day he came by at the same three times. She marked the time by the mantle clock in her room which she wound every night before she went to sleep. This was the third and last time today she would get a visit from him. The guard left. He would give her twenty minutes to eat and then he would come back and take the food away.<p>

Her stomach was still feeling off but she managed earlier to get through her noon meal. She never enjoyed the evening meal anyway so she rarely touched it. She needed to devise a plan. She needed to get out of here before Charles returned. That was essential. She saw the look in his eye and it scared her. This was not the Charles that used to take care of her. This was someone different.

There wasn't anyone else behind the door. Her guard was alone. Charles had really underestimated her. That wasn't like him. There must be some other measure of protection lurking in the shadows or he was getting sloppy. She would err on the side of caution. Charles was never sloppy.

Charlotte looked around the room and pondered all the furniture and other essential items he left her. Something in this room was bound to be of use in her escape. It was a spacious room, but it was void of most things beyond the bare necessities of a bed and a stand with a basin and pitcher. She could maybe knock her guard out with the pitcher, but that wouldn't afford her enough time to get away. She needed more time. She would probably need to tie up her captor or kill him. She would prefer the former, but to get away from here and what Charles might do to her, she would do the latter. The only thing she could use to tie up anyone was going to be the bedclothes. He tried not to lose hope. Maybe she could use a shard from the broken pitcher as a knife? She stopped. The thought of blood made her a little queasy and the smell of the food wasn't helping either. She didn't understand why she was so weak stomached lately. It was probably the stress. She'd never betrayed Horatio or her brother before and was in serious self preservation mode. It was a new and scary place to be for her.

The guard came back and removed her uneaten dinner and she smiled as an idea popped into her head. She would need time to work out the details of the plan and then she would strike tomorrow night.

* * *

><p>Cody and Ike were in the hole when they struck something solid. They both smiled and started clearing away the rest of the dirt. They found the ropes that had been used to lowered the coffin into the ground were still there. They called the others to help lift the box from its resting place. Kid, Ike, Noah, and Jimmy each took an end of a rope and gently raised the coffin from the ground. Cody started using the shovel he was holding to pry the lid off. Jimmy and Ike grabbed the other two and did the same thing. Teaspoon walked over to Jenny and Lou and held them while they watched. Teaspoon hoped they were right about Buck being alive, but he was there for them just in case they weren't.<p>

They opened the lid and none of them was prepared for what they saw. Buck lay inside the coffin shivering. The lid of the coffin had gouges in the wood and blood on it as if he tried to claw his way out of the box at one point. The reality of what Buck had been through started to hit them all. Jimmy, Kid, Noah, and Cody all reeled a little in shock as they realized it could have easily been them that had been buried.

Lou rushed back with everyone's bed roll and laid them down as Ike and Teaspoon gently lifted Buck out his wooden prison. They laid him on the blanket Jenny unrolled. She touched his face and then his body.

"He's freezing!" Jenny exclaimed and started to put blankets over him as quickly as Lou could unroll them.

Noah and Kid started a fire nearby to help and Jimmy put on some coffee. Jenny kept checking his temperature and didn't like that Buck wasn't warming up very fast.

"Ike, can you help me get his clothes off?" she asked. "I don't like how cold he is and I know a way to warm him up faster."

Ike remembered Buck talking about winter survival and if they ever ran into trouble staying warm, sharing body heat was the best way to do it. He cradled his brother in his arms as he removed his clothing. He blushed and kept his head down as he realized Jenny was removing her clothes too.

There was an awkward moment in the camp as Teaspoon and the others realized what was going on. There were a few moments of blushing, eyes being averted, and people turning quickly. Jenny gave them no real warning before she started shedding her clothes. Cody could only just stare until Noah elbowed him and jolted him back to reality. He reluctantly turned away to give her some privacy. Jenny crawled underneath the blankets and held Buck in her arms keeping him safe.

"If someone else wouldn't mind we could use another heat generator in here," Jenny asked seriously.

The riders and Teaspoon all looked at each other awkwardly. Lou sighed and started to take off her clothing as again Teaspoon and the rest of the riders save Kid turned quickly.

"Lou, what are you doing?" Kid asked under his breath.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she replied sarcastically.

"Lou you can't do this," Kid said. "It wouldn't look right,"

"Kid, Buck needs our help," Lou argued. "I'm going to help him whether you like it or not."

"But Lou…"

"No 'buts' Kid," Lou decreed. "You either strip down yourself or get out of my way."

Kid was held speechless as he ran a hand through his hair looking back at Teaspoon or any of the others for support. Lou finished undressing and crawled under the blankets with Jenny and Buck. Kid sat next to her determined to protect her virtue.

After the three were all settled in, Teaspoon and the others made themselves comfortable around the campfire. The cups were passed out and the coffee poured.

"I wish I knew who did this to him," Jimmy said looking at Buck from across the campfire. "But right now I'd settle for finding Charlotte. I know she had a hand in this."

"Teaspoon, why would someone do this to Buck?" Kid asked trying to steer the conversation away from Charlotte for Jenny's benefit. He and the rest of the riders looked curiously to their mentor.

"I don't know, Kid," Teaspoon answered. "Whoever did this is someone whose mind is broken in ways we wouldn't want to understand."

Buck started to stir. He could smell sweet fragrance of her hair and feel the warmth of her body. He hoped it was not just another vision. He stretched out his arm and pulled her closer to him. She felt so real. Her skin was so soft and warm. He opened his eyes and saw her smiling at him. A stray tear started to fall as a sense of relief encompassed him.

"Eagle Feather?" Buck whispered, "Are you really real?"

"I'm here, Buck," she answered with a big smile, "And yes, I'm real."

Buck leaned in and kissed her with his whole heart and she kissed him back just as intensely.

"In fact, we're all real too," Cody said loudly startling the couple back to the present.

Buck looked around at all his friends around him and smiled back. He felt someone shift behind him and it made him jump. He turned and looked over at Lou and saw her bare shoulder. He looked over at Eagle Feather and realized she was naked against him and he was naked and Lou was naked.

"Lou?" Buck asked trying not sound too alarmed. "What are you doing in here?"

"Trying to keep you warm," she answered. "You just roll over and keep your hands to yourself, cowboy."

Buck laughed and turned his attention back to Eagle Feather.

"Hey, why does Buck keep ending up with all the women?" Cody asked. He was being completely serious.

Noah and Ike smiled and Jimmy laughed as he bit his fingernail. Kid just looked uncomfortable as he looked at Lou.

They were all quiet for a while and feeling grateful for each other's presence. Teaspoon looked over at all his boys and girls and felt a little more at peace. He couldn't help feeling a little choked up.

"Thought we'd lost you, Son," Teaspoon said his voice cracking.

"For a while there, I thought I was lost," Buck said allowing let his emotions catch up to him. Buck looked to the sky and silently thanked the Great Spirit for his family and his life.


	25. Chapter 25

"Jimmy?" Cody whispered nudging Jimmy until he sat up. "See that there? Now that's the good life."

Jimmy grumbled a little at the intrusion to his sleep but Cody's infectious fantasizing had Jimmy looking where Cody was referring anyway. The sun was just coming up and Buck was lying on his back with a naked woman sleeping curled up on either side of him with their heads on his shoulders.

Jimmy gave an approving grin as he rubbed the sand from his eyes. If he had the chance he would gladly switch places with Buck right now and he would bet any of the others would too, even Kid. Though, Kid would probably deny it.

Jimmy looked back at Buck. He was glad Buck was alive and he vowed the next time he saw Charlotte his aim wouldn't be off. He told Buck that Charlotte would get him killed and she'd nearly done it this time. He wouldn't let her have another chance.

The rest of the camp started to wake up with the sun climbing higher in the eastern sky. Lou grabbed the top blanket and slipped from the pallet. Buck seemed nice and warm now and there wasn't a need for her to stay. 'Jenny could handle it from here,' she thought with a hopeful smile.

Lou walked behind a tree to get dressed and spied Kid heading her way. He had been pretty quiet and conflicted all night long.

"Is he alright?" Kid asked as Lou finished getting dressed. He kept his head bowed toward the ground as he was trying not to let her see how uncomfortable he was with her choice the night before.

"I think he'll be fine," Lou said. "The bigger question is, are you alright?"

"What? I'm fine," he lied. He tried not to make eye contact with Lou but she wouldn't let him off that easy. "I guess it was just a little hard to see you naked in bed with someone else."

Lou smiled, Kid was jealous. "You know why and it had nothing to do with me and you," she said trying to soothe his feelings.

"I know, here," Kid said putting his hand on his heart.

She smiled at him and took his hand in hers.

"Sometimes it is harder to convince my mind," he said smiling back at her.

"Why don't you keep your mind on this," Lou said as she kissed him deeply.

Kid and Lou soon joined the others around the morning campfire. Teaspoon and Jimmy were working on rustling up some breakfast. Noah was just bringing back some wood to stoke the fire. Ike was keeping Cody busy by making him tend to the horses with him. Ike thought Buck could use some privacy.

Buck opened his eyes and looked down at a sleeping Eagle Feather. He still couldn't believe she was here and he had been rescued. He wasn't cold anymore although he still felt a little weak. He felt her stir next to him as the noise of the morning had started to wake her. In her arms was a place he never wanted to leave. Her warmth surrounded him and all he wanted to do was to be with her for the rest of his life. He drew her into a soft tender kiss as she woke.

Teaspoon spied the couple and it made his heart feel better. Truth was he blamed himself a little for what happened to Buck. If he hadn't asked him to meet Charlotte, perhaps this ordeal would never have happened to him. Buck was safe now and in the arms of a woman that wouldn't hurt him. That's all he asked for all his boys and girls. He was now concentrating on getting them all up and on their way home. He would give Buck all the time he needed though. The trip home wouldn't be quick, he suspected, but everyone was hoping to get back to the station today.

* * *

><p>Charlotte lifted her head from the basin. She wished she would get over this weak stomach of hers. This morning was truly awful. She wanted to put her plan in action, but wasn't sure if she was well enough to do it. She looked at her face in the mirror above the basin. She was pale. Her clothes were looser than they were a week ago and she just didn't have an appetite. It could be fear and stress, but Charlotte thought maybe there was something else wrong with her. Maybe she was really sick. She would use it to her advantage if she could. She had planned on begging the guard for a doctor. Right now, she really looked like she could use one.<p>

Charlotte heard the knock on the door she was expecting. Her breakfast was here. She still wasn't sure why the guard still brought it as she never ate any of it. She made it back to the bed and staged an extremely ill looking pose. She moaned as if she were in pain when he entered. She held out her arm as if she were reaching for God to take her away.

"Help me, please," she rasped. She knew she was laying it on a little thick but this guy didn't really seem smart enough to notice otherwise.

The guard stopped and approached the bed. The smell of her vomit wafted into his nose and his face contorted.

"I need a doctor," she said between overdramatic moans. "Please, I think I'm dying."

She raised the back of her hand to her forehead and let out her best, truly pathetic sigh.

The guard stood stock still and was at a loss for what to do. Charles said he wasn't to allow anyone to see her, but he also said to take good care of her. If she were dying, and she certainly looked ill, he couldn't do anything to help her. He would need help. He knew if he disappointed Charles, there would be hell to pay, but he was in a no win position. He hesitated a few seconds then he rushed out of the room and locked the door behind him.

"That ought to do it," Charlotte said to herself as she sat up on the bed. She still didn't feel great, but she was much better than the guard thought she was.

* * *

><p>Jenny and Buck were finally up and dressed. Jenny kept a blanket around Buck's shoulders while she tended his hands. The wounds on them were a couple of days old, but there were some slivers of wood that needed to come out. She gently washed his hands and removed the larger slivers with a needle and a pair of tweezers she carried with her as part of an emergency kit Rachel had given her. She bandaged his hands when she was done and hoped none of his wounds would fester.<p>

Gradually the crew started to break down the camp. Buck had some tea and a biscuit, but it was all his system would tolerate. He would maybe ask Rachel for some broth when they got home.

They all saddled up with Ike and Jenny flanking Buck on either side of his horse. He was really thankful for his friends. He wanted so desperately to get home to the station by this evening and he knew it was a possibility, but he was still very tired and he knew that Teaspoon and the rest of the riders wouldn't push him to do more than he could.

* * *

><p>Charles was riding back toward Deer Creek, where he left his darling sister entrusted to one of his most loyal men. He was not the brightest man he'd ever met, but he would keep Charlotte from escaping and that's all Charles needed him to do.<p>

Charles would be back within the hour and then he would take care of his dear misguided sister. True he hadn't prepared a special box for her yet, but he could store her body in the nearby river until he was ready to bury her.

* * *

><p>The guard came back twenty minutes later like clockwork, but this time he wasn't alone. The guard showed a kindly looking, gray haired gentleman with a doctor's bag into the room. He grabbed the uneaten breakfast from the table and left the room. He closed the door, but he did not lock it.<p>

The old man walked up to the bed and smiled kindly at Charlotte.

"What seems to be the problem, Missy?" he asked her with concern in his eyes.

Charlotte sat up and decided as long as she had a doctor, she may as well take advantage of the situation and find out what was wrong with her. She described her symptoms to the kind doctor.

The doctor smiled as he listened adding in the occasional mm hmm and nodded a lot.

"When's the last time you had your monthly?" he asked.

"Just what does that have to do with anything?" she asked startled.

"Well, if your monthly is late," he explained, "I'd say it was a good bet you're pregnant. I'd have to do an exam to make sure, of course."

Charlotte was prepared for the doctor to say a lot of things, but pregnant wasn't one of them. She tried to remember when she last had her monthly and couldn't remember right off. This wasn't good.

"Now why don't you undress from the waist down and drape the bed sheet over you," he advised. "I'll be back in, in about five minutes."

Charlotte was starting to panic. This was NOT part of the plan. She could handle something closer to influenza or maybe some sort of digestive problem.

"I'm sorry, Doc, but pregnancy is just not possible," she argued trying not to lose control of her plan.

"I'm sorry, Miss, I didn't mean to question your virtue," the doctor said. "I've seen these symptoms before and they are usually from the same cause. I been doctoring for thirty-one years and I ain't been wrong once. I'll be back in five minutes now."

Charlotte watched the doctor leave and stared at the door in shock. She shook her head slowly then quickly and then paced the room a couple of times trying to figure out what to do. She needed to get her mind back on the plan. Her plan was to get something from the doctor to disable the guard and get away. She smiled slightly when she realized the doctor had left his bag in the room with her. She had wasted a couple of minutes panicking and now she needed to focus. She opened the doctor's bag and found what she was looking for, ether. She would have to knock the doctor out too otherwise she'd need to submit to an exam of her privates and she wasn't doing that.

She found a rag and poured the liquid on the rag making sure to hold the bottle and the rag as far from her as possible. She hid behind the door and waited for the doctor to come back inside. When he did, she placed the rag over his mouth and nose. She let him go as he dropped the floor. He made a loud noise as he fell and she could hear the footsteps of her guard coming to her room. She reset herself behind the door and waited for her guard. When he walked through the door she covered his nose and mouth with the rag the same as the doctor. The guard fell to the ground the same as the doctor. Charlotte quickly left the building and got herself to the livery where she knocked out the stable boy and stole a horse. She needed to put distance between whatever town she was in and Charles.

* * *

><p>Charles rode into town and everything seemed normal. He smiled. No one would ever know Charlotte had ever been here or that she died here too. Her murder was starting to excite him. He had never felt this way before. He could get used to this sensation. Maybe he had missed his calling.<p>

He would strangle her with his bare hands. He would squeeze the life right out of her and watch as the light left her eyes. She would know in her last thoughts that it was a mistake to betray him.

* * *

><p>Buck smiled as the trail began to look very familiar. He was almost home. It gave him strength. He hadn't been able to eat much on the trail other than another biscuit. The rations the riders and Teaspoon had on them were a little harsh for his stomach. Until today, he hadn't had anything to eat for four days. He needed to ease back into normal food. Buck was glad Emma was at the station. Between Rachel and Emma, they would get him back on his feed again.<p>

There was still daylight and Buck saw Sam, Emma, and Rachel all standing outside to meet them. He rode up to the bunkhouse and slowly slid off his horse. Ike jumped down and helped him and he and Jenny walked Buck into the bunkhouse. Buck smiled at the welcoming party on his way past them. He was glad to be home but more than anything he wanted to lie down in his own bunk.


	26. Chapter 26

Charles hitched his horse outside the house he had been using to hold Charlotte. There was something not quite right about the place he could feel it. He should have known better than to leave just one guard on Charlotte. She was crafty and sly. He knew before he even entered the house that she was long gone. He used to count on her to get out of situations like he put her in, so really he should have expected that she would escape. He couldn't have left any more men though as he needed his other men to help steal the gun shipment.

He climbed the stairs to the second floor of the house and walked through the door to Charlotte's room. There he found two men lying on the floor unconscious. This was a complication he didn't like. His own man, he could deal with discreetly, this other man was a problem. He was a resident of this town and would be missed. He didn't like it.

Charles bound both men and waited for them to regain consciousness. He would find out what had happened and then deal with this his own way. He might even enjoy it. If he couldn't kill Charlotte he would just have to kill one or both of these men instead.

Charles sat in a simple spindle leg chair facing his two captives when the old man started to stir. He guessed Charlotte must have attacked him first. The man started to open his eyes. Charles was losing his patience. He kicked the man's foot. The old man's eyes jolted open and stared at him.

"Nice of you to join me," Charles said.

The old man looked around the room and then at the man in the chair.

"Where'd that young miss go?" he asked. "And why am I tied up?"

"All in good time," Charles answered cryptically. "First let's start with you telling me who you are."

"I'm Dr. Lawson. I was here checking on the young woman who was staying in this room."

"That young woman is my sister," Charles informed him. "Tell me Dr., how is my sister?"

"Well she a bit pale for my liking, but I think she'll be fine," the Dr. said. "I don't see why she should have any complications."

"Any complications from what?" Charles asked with a cloying voice and his eyes narrowing.

"I'm sorry, sir I thought you knew," the doctor said, "I don't think I should say anymore."

"I am the patriarch of the family," Charles said calmly. "I make her decisions for her. I want to know what is going on."

The doctor didn't like the chill he suddenly felt in the air, but there was nothing to be done really. As the patriarch, he had a right to know any information about his sister.

"Well, I didn't get a chance to confirm it, but I believe your sister is with child," Dr. Lawson revealed.

Charles frowned. "How far along is she?" he asked coldly.

"Like I said, mister, I didn't get a chance to do a thorough exam," he argued, "But if I had to guess, she's still very early in her pregnancy based on her size and symptoms."

Charles tried to keep his cool. So, his sister was carrying the half-breed's bastard. Her betrayal knew no bounds. He felt his lip curl involuntarily into a sneer. He would deal with his sister and her bastard later.

Charles looked over to his man. He was awake and studying his boss carefully. Charles looked at him with piercing eyes.

"You will help me get rid of the good doctor and then we leave this place."

The man could only swallow hard and nod his head in agreement while fear gripped the doctor and he started to struggle against his restraints.

Charles took out a knife and cut the bonds on his man's wrists and ankles. He would need the man's help getting the doctor to the nearby river. An accidental drowning would be perfect. Then they would ride out of town and Charles would take care of him. A bullet between the eyes would suffice. He didn't care about him enough to make it interesting.

* * *

><p>After the boys had been fed and were bedding down for the night, Teaspoon sat down with Rachel, Sam, and Emma and let them know what happened and how they found Buck. Rachel and Emma were horrified and Sam's eyes narrowed. Emma stood and walked to the front window. She felt the tears start to fall from her eyes and didn't want the others to see. Sam came up behind her and held her.<p>

"What kind of monster would do this kind of thing to him?" Emma asked and turned toward the table. "And who is Charlotte, I want to know everything."

Rachel looked over to Teaspoon and he looked back at Rachel. Teaspoon started to tell Sam and Emma all he knew about Charlotte. He told her how Buck met her, the letters she sent him and some things he suspected. He told her of the time that Buck came home shirtless and scratched up. Sam stifled a laugh, but Emma's eyes narrowed. Teaspoon relayed that Jimmy had shot her and Buck had saved her life. Rachel added in some things as well about how she showed up with after taking a blow to the head and that she stayed with them for about a week. Neither Teaspoon nor Rachel felt they could divulge the information gleamed from the conversations they had with Buck about Charlotte. They didn't want to betray his trust.

Emma was very understanding about that. She knew how hard it was to get Buck to open up about anything. If they betrayed that trust he may never open up about anything again.

Emma grabbed her shawl and walked out the door. She needed to digest this information about Charlotte. She sounded like a girl in over her head, but also someone who couldn't help but take others with her as she drowns. Emma was glad that Buck seemed to be taking a romantic interest in Jenny now. She really liked that girl and thought Jenny and Buck seemed made for each other.

Emma walked over to the bunkhouse and heard the gentle snores and deep breathing of all her boys. She quietly walked over to where Buck was sleeping and looked on him as he slept fitfully. She took hold of his blanket that was half-way down his body and brought it back up to his chin and start to tuck in the sides. She wished his slumber was more peaceful, but she expected it wouldn't be for a while. She sat at the edge of his bunk and said a prayer for him.

Buck felt restrained and started to struggle. His mind wandered back to what is was like being inside the coffin without a way out. He panicked and started thrashing as best he could. He wouldn't allow himself to be trapped again. Not like that. He started first to mumble the words "Let me out," but then they got louder and louder the longer he struggled. He freed his arms and they struck nothing but the cool air in the bunkhouse. He sat bolt upright gasping for air.

Emma quickly moved to Buck and hugged him. "It's all over now, Buck," she said in a comforting tone. "It was just a dream. You're safe now."

Buck allowed Emma to rock him gently. He remembered when his real mother had done the same thing when he had bad dreams as a small child. He let a few tears fall from his eyes and into Emma's shawl.

The other riders woke up to Buck's raised voice and looked at Buck and then each other as Emma comforted him. They all remembered the times Emma had been there for them too. The mood in the bunkhouse suddenly turned melancholy as the riders reflected on everything they had been through in the last week.

* * *

><p>Charlotte rode all day long and was finally at the only place she felt she could be safe. She tied her horse to a nearby tree and settled in for the night. In the morning she would beg Buck -if he made out of the grave- and the rest of the riders for protection. She didn't want to do it now. Most of the lights were out and they looked like they had mostly all turned in for the night. She would rather face Buck alone anyways. She needed him to know that she would never have turned him in to her brother. She hoped she didn't even need to tell him that.<p>

She'd seen the visiting woman go from the house to the bunkhouse and saw Teaspoon and the visiting man exit the house and walk toward the porch swing. No, she didn't feel like it would be safe to approach the place now.

Sam and Teaspoon sat on the porch swing waiting for Emma to come back from the bunk house. The both had a cup of coffee and a concerned face.

"Those guns headed for Fort Bridger were stolen…I think it was made to look like Indians did it," Sam said.

"Why do think that?" Teaspoon asked.

"Buck taught me a lot about what to look for in real and fake Indian attacks," Sam said. "All the tricks of a fake attack were there. There was hardly any effort put into it. He's taunting us, Teaspoon."

"I know, I don't like it," Teaspoon said.

"You sure you have no idea who's behind these attacks?" Sam asked.

"Nope, but I think Charlotte knew," Teaspoon answered and took a sip of his coffee. "Buck was meeting her to find out."

"Do you think she set him up?" Sam asked.

"Don't rightly know," Teaspoon answered. "I haven't asked him any details about his ordeal yet. I wouldn't put it past her, given how much trouble she's caused that boy, but somehow I don't think she was involved. I don't think that girl has it in her to have done that to Buck."

"I guess we'll have to wait for the morning to get here before we can ask," Sam said.

* * *

><p>Charles waited until the cover of darkness to sneak the doctor out of the rented house. It was a little strange that no one came looking for the doctor but Charles learned long ago not to question gifts.<p>

Charles led both men out of town on horses and when they came to the river bank Charles was suddenly inspired. He dismounted his horse and let his man dismount and help the good doctor to his feet. When they were both solidly on the ground Charles took out his pistol and shot the Dr. Lawson square in the chest. His man had stood next to him as he pulled the trigger. He was so in shock at the quickness of Charles' action he didn't expect or react to Charles raising his pistol and shooting his man in the side of the head.

When the man had dropped to the ground, Charles put the pistol in his man's hand, making it look like he killed the doctor and then himself. Then he left the town of Deer Creek behind. Now he needed to figure out where Charlotte was. His guess was she turned tail and ran straight to her half-breed lover.

* * *

><p>Buck was up early the next morning. Truthfully he hadn't been able to sleep well after Emma left. He was scared if he fell asleep he'd dream of being buried again. He was happy to be dressed and outside where he could feel the breeze and see the light of the sun. He walked up to the corral and watched the horses. He loved just watching them. He was leaning against the fence when he heard her slink up beside him. He smiled as he let her wheedle her way into his arms. He looked down and kissed her head. He loved the way the sun kissed her golden hair.<p>

"I dreamt of you when I was down there," Buck said quietly. "I dreamt that I found you and told you where I was."

"I had a vision of that same thing," Jenny said and smiled at him.

They compared their experiences and decided that they really had made a connection in the spirit world. They felt they would always be linked to each other. He looked at her with a bit of awe and knew he had found the woman he was meant to be with. He leaned in and overtook her lips with his own kissing her more passionately than he'd ever kissed anyone before.

* * *

><p>Charlotte smiled a big smile as she watched him walk from the bunkhouse to the corral fence. He was alive and he looked well. She felt tears of joy well up in her eyes. She decided she would try and see him later.<p>

Charlotte's smile faded when she saw the blonde woman walk from the house to join him at the fence. Her tears of joy turned to tears of grief when Buck kissed the blonde girl. He had never kissed _her_ that way. At that moment Charlotte knew she'd lost him forever. She watched as the kiss deepened. She turned and started to heave. She didn't have anything in her stomach to throw up so she just heaved.

She'd screwed up everything she touched. She wasn't meant to be happy. She'd caused too much pain to too many people to deserve things to go her way. She'd been nothing but a source of pain and destruction when it came to Buck. She didn't understand. She was wallowing in self pity. This wasn't something she enjoyed at all. All the pregnant women she ever came across glowed and were ridiculously happy. Why did she feel like pounding a railroad spike through her eye?

She wished her life was different and she met Buck at some other place and time. Maybe then her condition would be welcome news. She looked down at the couple still holding each other and looking like they were in love and happy. She couldn't destroy that and she would if she showed up on his doorstep now.

She wiped her eyes and nose on the sleeve of her shirt and turned away. She mounted her horse and rode away. She couldn't destroy his life with her news. She'd done enough.


	27. Chapter 27

Horatio was getting used to his hotel room in Denver. This hotel room was alright -not like his suite in St. Jo, but it was much better than the one room hole in the wall where he stayed in Sweetwater.

He took a brief moment to savor what Charles had done to the Indian boy. He had heard from his spies that Hunter and his boys found the gravesite and dug the Indian up. His spies didn't think the boy would ever be the same again. That pleased him. He was glad that the first piece of revenge was lowered against that boy. Horatio had blamed him a little more than the rest of them. It was almost time to spring another revenge plot on these poor unsuspecting boys. He should write Hunter another note. Just to keep the old man guessing and the boys unnerved. Just sending letters would keep them out of his hair for a while and he could pull another job. He had found a source for the army payroll schedule and thought that might be a nice thing to intercept. He would need to train some more men to be put into his most trusted positions though. His regular two were not as dependable anymore.

Horatio had heard that Charles was becoming a little unhinged and he and his sister had a falling out. This concerned him. They were his two best operatives he didn't want to lose either of them. Charles was becoming dangerous he would have to keep a close eye on him. Charlotte was another story all together. He could still use her if he could find her. She was hiding from her brother, which meant there was a really good chance he'd never see her again. He'd just have to find some more people.

Horatio had bigger things on his mind today. With the sale of the army guns, he was swimming in money again. He had a gentleman coming over to show him plans for houses this afternoon. It was time to set up a base of operations here and live in the manner to which he had been accustomed. Maybe someday he would take a wife or have someone pose as his wife for the social aspects. Charlotte would have been perfect for this. He suddenly had a good reason to find her. He decided he would put some spies out to look for her. She would be glad for the work. She liked dressing in finery as much as he did. All he had to do now was find her and lure her back into the fold.

* * *

><p>Charlotte rode into Fort Laramie early in the afternoon. She'd been riding for 2 days and she felt terrible. She was beyond upset that the man of her dreams was unattainable and she didn't know what to do about her current circumstances. She knew what she would have done in the past but things were different this time. She loved Buck and somehow that made it different.<p>

Charlotte had taken all the money and valuables she could get off of the doctor and guard. It didn't amount to much but it would get her a room for the night at the hotel and she'd be able to board her horse at the livery as well. She needed to make a plan and she needed to think. Both things she was finding hard to do at the moment. When she checked into the hotel, she would order a bath. Things always looked and felt better when you're clean.

Charlotte settled into her room and waited for her bath to be brought up. She thought maybe it would be wise to see the local doctor in town and confirm what the poor country doctor had suspected. She hoped the doctor was mistaken, but she needed to know for sure. She would venture out after her bath.

* * *

><p>The Pony Express station was getting back to normal now. Buck was having a hard time sleeping through the night and found himself more and more wanting to be outside in the wide open space. He didn't really like being in smaller places and hated going to get things for Rachel from the cellar. He usually asked Ike to do that for him now. Ike could keep the secret that he was scared. He didn't want anyone else to know.<p>

Sam and Emma were packing up to go back to Omaha. They had stayed as long as they could and now needed to be getting back to their old life. Rachel had thrown a baby shower for Emma while she was in town and now Sam and Emma had many new things for their baby. Rachel even helped Lou make a few receiving blankets. Jenny had made a pair of tiny beaded moccasins for the baby and a dream catcher.

Rachel drove Emma in the buckboard with her and Sam's luggage as Sam rode a horse into town. He knew he wasn't going to be able to ride for a while and he was bracing himself for the long stage coach ride back home.

They had waited on about a half an hour before the stage rolled into town. The riders bid a tearful goodbye to their surrogate mother and Sam. Teaspoon and the riders were going to miss them something fierce.

Emma hugged all the riders with special attention going to Lou who she pulled aside and gave some parting words of wisdom regarding Kid. She also pulled Buck aside before getting into the coach. She hugged him and told him she loved him and wished him luck with Jenny and asked him to call on her if he needed anything. She could tell he wasn't quite the same boy anymore and she was worried about him.

They all promised to write and Emma said she would let them know when the baby arrived. She expected them all at the christening.

Buck and Jenny had been getting closer and closer since Buck's ordeal of being buried alive. She was the only one who knew about his nightmares. The riders would notice that Buck woke up in the middle of the night every once and a while, but none of them knew that visions of being buried alive haunted his dreams every night. He couldn't sleep with a blanket tucked up to his chin even if he was cold. He didn't think he could handle being in situations where he couldn't move freely.

The only thing more worrisome for Buck right now was dinner with Jenny's father. William Tompkins was really trying to have a relationship with his daughter. She had been visiting him for dinner one night every week. Tonight she was taking Buck with her. She thought it was time her father and her beau aired out their differences. It would also be an opportunity for Buck to ask Eagle Feather's father for permission to court her. He was scared it wasn't going to go well.

* * *

><p>Charlotte left the doctor's office stunned. She didn't know why she should be. Dr. Lawson had told her days ago and he was right. She was pregnant. She didn't know what to do. She didn't have much money or a place to stay for the long term. She was a person who moved around quickly and unencumbered. She couldn't very well do that for much longer and she certainly couldn't do it if she kept the baby. Charles was after her and he wouldn't let up. She couldn't for all these practical reasons have a baby and especially not right now. It just didn't seem that simple. She shook her head and walked on until she came upon an apothecary shop. She asked for a couple of different herbs and then left with her purchases. The man in the apothecary knew exactly what she was going to use the pennyroyal and cohosh for; it was a common combination for girls in trouble. All she needed now was to go back to her room and get some hot water for tea and stop fretting about things she couldn't have.<p>

Charlotte sat down in front of a steaming pot of tea and an empty cup. A tear rolled slowly down her cheek and she made no attempt to wipe it away. It took her all evening to get up the nerve to make this tea and now she was having a hard time getting herself to drink it. She didn't know what was stopping her. She had more or less decided it was best on her way back to the hotel. She had used this tea a few times before and it had worked well in the past. The cramps would be bad and the bleeding heavy, but the problem would be solved.

Except she kept thinking about him…

Buck had a light in his eyes and a way of seeing the absolute good in people. He saw the things that most people called her weaknesses as strengths. He made love to her without holding back anything he was feeling. She wanted to be a better person because of him. She wanted to be worthy of his love, but she wasn't. If he felt anything for her he was over it now. He wasn't the type that would keep two women and he seemed really, truly happy with the blonde. She could keep a piece of Buck for herself though –a piece that would always love her. All she had to do was not drink the tea.

Charlotte knew she was being silly and unrealistic. She couldn't raise this child alone. She didn't have any real job skills. She was unwed and her only skills were ones useful for thieving. She couldn't do this, not without help. She didn't have anyone to help her though. The child would probably have pronounced Indian features getting them from both parents, but mostly from its father. People wouldn't be kind to the child, just like people weren't kind to Charles or her when they were children. She wasn't sure she'd be any good as a mother even if she had help. Maybe this was really a piece of mercy.

Charlotte poured some tea into her cup and stared at it. She couldn't think of a practical reason why she should keep her baby. She buried her face in her hands and wept. If she were being honest with herself though, she wanted this baby, but she didn't know if that was enough. She dried her eyes and looked back at the teacup. If she was going to drink it, she would need to do it now. She hesitantly took the cup in her hands and started to raise it to her mouth.

* * *

><p>Jenny knocked on the bunkhouse door. She was waiting up at the house with Rachel but she was going stir crazy. She knew they needed to leave soon otherwise they would be late. Ike opened the door for her and found her silent friend laughing to himself.<p>

"What's taking him so long, Ike?" Jenny asked looking inside. All the others were inside and it took her a bit to find the rider she sought. Most of the boys were playing cards at the table. Lou and Kid being the exception they were snuggling together on Kid's bunk reading a book together.

*He can't get his string tie to look right,* Ike signed to her and laughed some more. *I'll go hitch up the buckboard for you two.*

"Thanks, Ike," she said as she spied Buck untie his tie and whip it off in frustration after Cody made a joke about how it looked.

She tried not to laugh at him, but he was so cute when he was frustrated. "Here, let me help you with that," she said.

"I'm sorry, I just want tonight to go well," Buck said as Jenny went to work tying his tie. "Your father and I haven't ever really seen eye to eye...on anything."

"I know," she said. "He is willing to give it a try though. It's a big step for him."

"There," she said finishing with the tie. "You look very handsome."

"Thanks," he said checking it out in the mirror. "I hope I don't embarrass you tonight."

"You couldn't," she said smiling.

Buck kissed her on the cheek and offered her his arm. She took it and they left to the cat calls and lighthearted warnings of doom from the other riders. Every one of them had had a run in with Tompkins at his store and knew what Buck was up against.

Buck helped Jenny aboard the buckboard and then climbed on himself. He gave the horse a gentle nudge and started toward town.


	28. Chapter 28

Charlotte was about to take a sip of tea when she heard a gentle knock on her hotel room door. She put the cup down and rose from her seat. The person on the other side of the door knocked again this time a little harder. Charlotte felt the panic rise in her. Nobody knew she was here. She opened the door a crack and looked to see who wanted to see her.

She opened the door a little wider unable to believe who she saw in front of her. Maybe it was a sign.

"May I help you?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have the wrong room," a nun answered. She looked at Charlotte curiously and saw the emotional pain written all over her face. "Maybe I don't have the wrong room at all. Are you all right, Miss?

"No, I'm not, but please don't let me keep you," she said meekly.

"My errand is not pressing, but if you don't mind my saying, you look like you could use a friend," the nun offered. "My name is Sister Mary Thaddaeus."

"I guess I could, but I'm really not the religious type," Charlotte said.

"Well, we don't have to talk about God," the Sister said. "We can talk about you and what has you so troubled."

"I don't know if you could understand, Sister," she said.

"I wasn't always a nun," Sister Thaddaeus said smiling.

"Come in then," Charlotte said. She opened the door and let the sister in.

Sister Mary Thaddaeus was about thirty years old and had a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Her strawberry blonde hair poked out a black veil she wore with a black habit. She seemed much worldlier than Charlotte would have thought. The sister walked in and appraised the room taking note of the teapot and the aroma of the tea. She didn't say anything about it and Charlotte was happy about that.

"What is your name, Child?" Sister Thaddaeus asked her.

"Amy, Amy Bonner," Charlotte lied. She didn't feel safe giving out her real name anymore not with Charles lurking around. Who knows how low he would stoop in getting information about her.

"Well, come over here, Amy," Sister Thaddaeus said patting the bed, "And tell me all your troubles. We'll see if we can't get to the bottom of whatever is causing you such distress."

Charlotte hesitated for a second. "I'm not sure you want hear all my troubles, Sister," she cautioned, "Some of them might curl your hair."

The sister giggled and pulled out a strand of curly hair from her coif. "You're too late, my dear," she said, "Like I said, I haven't always been a nun."

Charlotte felt strangely comfortable with Sister Mary Thaddaeus and started telling her, her whole life story up to her current situation. It was easy to tell a complete stranger. The sister listened intently and comforted her when she needed it. She was careful with her and seemed to know how fragile she was right now. She didn't judge her or try to force anything on her. Charlotte appreciated that very much.

"My order, The Sisters of Mercy, is starting a school and shelter for young mothers who have fallen on hard times in Omaha," she said. "I would like to help you. You can stay there until you get back on your feet."

"Oh, I don't know," Charlotte waffled.

"I'm not asking you to join the order," she clarified. "I just want to help you and your baby."

"I still haven't decided what I want to do about the baby yet," Charlotte said.

"Yes, you have, Amy," Sister Thaddaeus said with a gentle smile, "Otherwise you wouldn't have answered the door."

Charlotte looked her with a look of stunned realization. She was right. Charlotte felt almost relieved when she heard the knock on the door. It was like fate was making a choice for her.

The nun walked over to the table and pointed to the tea set. "Shall I empty this for you?" she asked gently.

Charlotte nodded and curled up on the bed hugging a pillow. When the sister returned she tucked Charlotte in.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said. "There's a stage bound for Omaha coming through tomorrow. I can pay for your passage and write you a letter of introduction to The Sisters."

"I don't know how I could ever repay you," Charlotte said.

"You getting your life together is all the repayment required," Sister Thaddaeus answered her. "Sleep well, Amy."

* * *

><p>Bill Tompkins closed the door on the oven. The roast he was preparing was in good shape. His guests would be here in about fifteen minutes. He was happy to see his daughter and he was really starting to become comfortable with their weekly dinners. This one was different though. She was bringing a boy to meet him. Of course he had met this particular boy before many times. As a rider for the Pony Express, Buck was in his store all the time, despite his efforts to ban him from it. It wasn't that the boy had done anything wrong, but it was his heritage that made Bill angry and hostile towards the young man. His wife and daughter had been held for years by a Lakota tribe and even though Buck had found them and returned them to him he still couldn't see past the Indian in him. It wasn't fair, but it was how he felt. There were times that Bill really wanted to hate Buck for every wrong that every Indian had ever done to him and to the town he lived in.<p>

He knew why Jenny was bringing him to dinner with her tonight. He knew Buck wanted to ask permission to court her. If he was being honest, he liked the fact that a boy was coming to ask permission to court his daughter. It meant that he and Jenny were making progress towards being a real family. He still just wished she was bringing a different boy.

Tompkins started to set the table in his dining area. Since there were only three of them he would have to sit next to Buck no matter what. Why couldn't Jenny have picked another boy? If she was partial to the Pony Express boys, that Cody boy would have been a better choice. He was going places. Jenny would be well taken care of. He knew it. The only thing he could see with her on Buck's arm was hardship and pain. He didn't want that for his little girl. She had been through so much already. Buck's heritage would always be a stumbling block between the two men. He didn't want to be constantly reminded that Jenny had been raised by Indians. He wanted her to forget and he wanted to forget too. Bill just didn't want to see his Jenny end up with a heathen. He wanted a normal life for her. He wanted her to marry a white man and a good provider. He wanted her to marry someone like himself.

The trouble was that Buck was a good man. If Buck had white skin, he would have been proud to welcome him into his daughter's life. But Buck didn't have white skin. He was a half-breed which meant his life and the lives of anyone connected to him would be hard no matter which world they chose to live in. He heard how the Indians treated half-breeds and it wasn't much better than they were treated here. He didn't want that life for his daughter. It wasn't that he didn't like Buck. It was that he didn't want to like him.

Buck and Jenny arrived at his house promptly at seven o'clock. They were right on time. Bill smiled as he greeted them. Jenny hugged him and he shook Buck's hand. The boy was nervous and wouldn't stop fidgeting. He knew why he made the boy nervous. Tompkins had thrown him out of his store more times than he could count and he yelled at him a lot. If he was having a bad day he would be harder on the boy, but there were days where he was nice to him. He really appreciated that no matter how badly he treated Buck, the boy was always decent to him. He even made a point to thank him for helping him clean up when his store was ransacked by Van Dorn's men.

Bill couldn't help but observe Buck during dinner. He had good table manners. He guessed between Emma Cain and Rachel they could teach the boy that sort of thing. He didn't eat a lot, but Bill had chalked that up to his nerves. They got through dinner with only mild awkwardness mostly because nobody said much of anything. Jenny excused herself to make some coffee and serve dessert, so that he and Buck could talk alone.

"Mr. Tompkins…" Buck started to say.

"Buck, first off, I know why you're here tonight," Bill said.

Buck started to look visibly nervous.

"I know we haven't seen eye to eye on a lot of things," Bill continued, "And I've given you hell for many things that weren't your fault, but I'm uncomfortable about you and my daughter seeing each other. You're not good enough for her."

He watched as Buck frowned and his eyes hardened. Bill could tell Buck felt frustrated and hurt by him saying that.

"I'm not sure there is a man around I would consider good enough for her," he said with a nervous smile. "I just got her back into my life and I don't like having to share her."

He thought he saw Buck start to relax a little.

"That's understandable, Sir," Buck said.

"I am grateful to you though, Buck," Bill said without letting Buck talk. "Without you, she wouldn't be here at all."

"You're welcome," Buck said trying to get a word in edgewise. "Sir, I would like your permission to court your daughter."

Bill thought he was going to ask that and on the one side he was happy that the young man thought enough of him and his daughter to ask. Bill really hadn't earned the right to be her father yet. On the other hand, he wasn't prepared to see her walking hand in hand with this particular boy down the streets of Sweetwater.

"Oh, hell," Tompkins replied in a raised voice, "Like I said before I'm not comfortable with you seeing her much less courting her, but she's different than other people and I'm trying to respect that."

"She's special, Sir," Buck iterated.

"Yes, she is," Tompkins agreed. "I want her to have an easy time of things, because her life has been hard and I don't think you can give her an easy life."

"I can try," Buck said defensively, "All I need is a chance."

"What if nobody gives you one?" Bill asked pointedly. "What'll you do then?"

Buck looked slightly defeated and then a spark of defiance spread from his eyes to the rest of his face. Not many people gave the boy a chance, but then it seemed to Bill that the ones who did became family to the boy.

"As long as we're near the people we consider family," Buck said, "We'll always have a chance."

"Honestly, you've got me over a barrel, Boy," Bill said with a pained smile, "If I say no, Jenny'll never speak to me again, but if I say yes, I may never get a good night's sleep in this lifetime. I see how the two of you look at each other. I used to look that way at Sally. Do me a favor though will ya?"

Buck looked over and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Please, don't be coming back for dinner with the intent of asking things of me in the near future," he said smiling somewhat more painfully. "I'm not sure my heart could take you asking for her hand anytime soon."

Buck smiled, "I'll see what I can do."

Bill watched Buck start to walk back into the house.

"Oh, Buck?"

Buck turned and looked at him.

"Thanks for asking," Bill said. "It means a lot to me that you and Jenny want to include me in her life."

"You're her father," Buck said quietly, "And she loves you."

Bill stood outside for a few seconds trying to come to terms with his decision to let Buck court Jenny with his blessing. It would take some getting used to, but he would do it for her. He knew he had to broach one more subject before the night was over. Jenny needed to either move in with him or somewhere else. It wasn't proper even with Rachel around for those two to live in the same place. He hoped his talk with Jenny would go alright. He knew she wasn't as concerned about propriety as he was, but if things didn't work out with the half-breed, her reputation would be unsalvageable. It wasn't really going to be in great shape now with him courting her. He would see if there was a good time to bring it up. If not he would bring it up to her later. He hesitated a few seconds more and walked into his house to share dessert and coffee with his daughter and the boy she loved.

* * *

><p>Buck helped Jenny onto the buckboard. Jenny was a little steamed, but she could see her father's point. She knew with her officially being courted by Buck people would talk about them as if they were living in sin. The good people of Sweetwater were already talking about her staying out at the station. With Emma and Sam gone the volume of the talk increased. She was thinking intently about what she should do. For Buck's sake, she thought maybe it was best if she moved in with her father, but she also knew Buck was still having nightmares and she wanted to be around for him too. She thought it was too soon for them to be talking about marriage, but that is where she saw this relationship going. She knew he was the man for her. It shouldn't matter where she lived, but it did to other people. She didn't want to risk something happening to Buck because he was dishonoring a white woman. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if he was hurt because of her.<p>

"Buck, I think my father may have a point about me moving into town with him," she said broaching the subject.

"I think he's right too," Buck said back to her. "As much as I want to see you each and every day, I think it would be wise if we acted more like we were courting and less like we were married."

"Yes, I want you to take me riding and on picnics and to dances and I want you to kiss me goodnight on porches," She said laughing.

"I can do all those things," he said putting his arm around her.

Jenny rested her head on his shoulder as they returned to the station. It was starting to get late and Buck wanted to give her a nice long goodnight kiss on the porch.

* * *

><p>Sister Mary Thaddaeus knocked softly on the girl she knew as Amy Bonner's door late in the morning. She had purchased a ticket for the afternoon stage to Omaha for the young woman. She could hear through the door that the young woman was having a difficult morning. Sister Thaddaeus slowly turned the knob of the door and found the room to be unlocked. She slipped in and started rubbing Amy's back to help ease her morning sickness.<p>

Charlotte was having trouble remembering to answer to the name Amy. It wasn't a name she had ever used before. The sister had helped he pack her things which barely took up any space in her coat pockets. They then went to a restaurant where Sister Mary Thaddaeus treated her to breakfast. The sister ordered toast and sarsaparilla for her and she was grateful. The ingredients of the drink seemed to calm her stomach a bit.

The two women sat and talked some more until the stage pulled up. Charlotte started to feel nervous as there were already passengers on the stage. She didn't want to be sick on them. The stage was stopped for a layover for twenty minutes and the passengers hopped off the stage to stretch their legs. There was a man and a woman, both looked familiar to Charlotte, but she couldn't place them.

Sister Mary Thaddaeus pulled the woman aside to speak with her while her husband bought some sandwiches and sarsaparilla from a café.

"I was wondering if I might impose on you?" The sister asked the woman.

"What can I do for you, Sister?" the woman asked.

"I was wondering if you would look after my little lamb, there," she said referring to Charlotte. "She is in a fragile state and will be traveling alone to Omaha."

"Well that's where we're headed too," the woman said. "I'd be glad to help. Please call me Emma."

"God bless you, Emma," she said. "I'm Sister Mary Thaddaeus. Come, let me introduce you to my ward."

The two women walked over to where Charlotte was sitting.

"Miss Amy Bonner," Sister Thaddaeus said, "This is Ms. Emma….I'm sorry, I didn't ask your last name."

"Mrs. Emma Cain," Emma said. "Hello, Amy, it looks like we're all going to Omaha."

Charlotte looked at Emma and thought she must know her from somewhere, but the name Emma did not sound familiar at all.

"This is my husband, Sam," she said as Sam came back with the provisions for the trip.

"All aboard now," the stage coach driver announced.

Sam helped both Emma and Charlotte into the coach and then hopped aboard himself. He was again glad that Emma had another woman to talk to on the ride back to Omaha.

Charlotte noticed the glow on Emma's face and how she patted her belly. She figured the woman must be expecting. Maybe she could find a friend and confidant in Emma.

"So what is bringing you all the way to Omaha, Amy?" Emma asked.

"I need a fresh start," Charlotte answered. "Things aren't going so good for me and I think a change of towns is just what I need."

"Well Omaha is a pretty big town," Sam said. "You could get lost there."

"I'm kind of hoping that I do," Charlotte said.

Emma noted the look of sadness in Amy's eyes and looked over at Sam. Sam recognized the look in Emma's eyes. He could tell they were taking in another stray.

"I lost my love, but I carry a piece of him with me," Charlotte revealed and placed a protective hand on her belly just like Emma was.

Emma hopped over to the other side of the stage coach and comforted Charlotte as she started to tear up.

"Oh, sweetheart," Emma said, "Everything is going to work out, you'll see."

"I hope so, Emma," Charlotte said. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I ran into Sister Thaddaeus at the hotel and she offered to set me up at the Sisters of Mercy convent in Omaha."

"Amy, how did your husband die?" Emma asked carefully.

Charlotte looked at Emma intently. She wasn't sure if she should tell her the truth. The truth wasn't really Charlotte's strong suit.

"Emma, I know you'll think less of me, but I was never married and my lover isn't dead," Charlotte revealed.

"Couldn't you ask him for help?" Emma suggested gently.

"No, I couldn't," she said sadly. "I couldn't do that to him. I love him too much."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Emma said.

Charlotte looked over at Emma's concerned face. This Emma Cain was a rare woman and so was her husband. There wasn't an ounce of judgment on their faces, just concern.

"My brother is a terrible man," Charlotte began. "He found us together and he hurt my lover leaving him for dead. He kidnapped me and I barely escaped with my life."

"How awful," Emma commented.

"It was a quite a while before I could see my love again and when I had he'd already moved on," Charlotte said. "My brother made it look like I'd betrayed my love. I guess he believed it."

"What's the name of this brother of yours?" Sam asked. "I'm the territorial marshal in these parts and if you're scared of this man I can protect you."

Charlotte tried not to show her alarm as she looked at the couple and it suddenly dawned on her. This was the couple that was staying at the Pony Express station with Buck and the other riders. She would need to be careful what she said around them from now on. She couldn't reveal the name or heritage of the baby's father. They would figure out who she was, if they hadn't already.

* * *

><p><strong>Got distracted by theatre tech. Almost done with this show but I am into another soon. Hopefully I will be able to squeak a few chapters in before the new year.<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

Horatio missed having a fireplace. The crackle of a fire always calmed him. His new house would be built and furnished in a couple of months. It had all the comforts he was used to. The atmosphere in his hotel room was not ideal for stimulating his creativity, but he was getting through it. He just needed to keep his distractions to a minimum, but his own people were not cooperating. He was trying to plan his next caper when he got the disturbing news that Charles had gone completely insane. There were wanted posters with his picture on it now. He had strangled a saloon girl in Deer Creek and killed her. The woman sported an eerie resemblance to Charlotte. She was a pretty woman of about medium height, a lithe body and long dark hair. Another woman was killed in Cottonwood and still another in Fort Laramie. Both bore the same description as the one in Deer Creek. All three of them looked like Charlotte. Horatio hoped he could find her before Charles did. She was much too valuable to lose especially if he had already lost Charles.

Horatio hoped that Charles wouldn't continue to leave a string of these dead women along, but feared that he'd leave a trail of them like breadcrumbs and someday they would end up at his door. No, that couldn't happen. They were going in the wrong direction for one. He couldn't help thinking that Charles was following after his sister. Well he couldn't deal with that now. He had other things to do. When the time was right he would have to take care of Charles, but that time was not now.

First, he needed to keep those riders occupied and put some more spies in place. With Charles and Charlotte out of commission, he needed to close the holes in his network. He spread a map over the desk in his room. Charles and Charlotte both covered a lot of ground. They would not be easy to replace. He needed to run his organization more like that Allen Pinkerton fellow. There was a lot he could learn from him.

Now, about those riders. He had been feeling like he was neglecting them. He looked at the list of riders he kept. There was only one check mark and that was next to the Indian's name. He felt woefully behind on his revenge. He just needed to put the next plot in motion. Oh he had some grand plans for them all. He just needed to get some invitations made and sent. He had a stationary salesman and a calligrapher coming this afternoon for consultations. This was an elaborate piece of revenge he was particularly proud of and had taken him weeks to put in motion. He had located all the guests he wanted to invite and now he just needed to kick over the first domino. Perhaps the most difficult to find was Mr. Marcus. Those boys had really put the fear of God into that man. He had been difficult to persuade but in the end the lure of the ultimate story proved too difficult for the man to refuse. It was all so exciting. He couldn't wait for the festivities to begin. That of course would take some time. He would have to allow the guests time for travel. It was going to be such a grand event. He was having an observation suite built right now with tinted glass so his guests of honor couldn't see him.

He looked at his guest list again. There really were a lot of colorful names on it. Tornado Pierce, they say was so fast he could kill three men before any of them had a chance to pull their gun out. He was young too and trying to make a name for himself. He would probably be the first one to arrive. 'Reverend' Gary Ross and his partner Adam Curtis, who was known to most people simply as 'The Apostle,' were the next two names on the list. They recited verses from the Bible and said prayers over their victims as they shot the hell out of towns and people. Horatio thought if the two of them were still alive at the end of his shindig, he might offer the pair a job. The only thing that worried him was the amount of time the pair spent drinking. They were champion drinkers both. The list was filled out with other names like, 'One-Eye Foster, Sunset Brown, and 'Three Fingered' Jack McDowell. The only other notable was David McCanles. He had a particular beef with his guest of honor. He just needed a way to compel his guest of honor to come to the party. He may have to stoop to take an easy avenue. Maybe he could kill more than two birds with one stone. He was feeling restless. Even though burying the Indian alive had affected the whole group of riders profoundly, he'd still only gotten revenge on one of them so far. He wanted to check off more names on his list.

Horatio started to change gears back from revenge to business. He really wanted to keep tabs on the territorial marshal. That man seemed tasked with finding him for the theft of the army guns. Sam Cain. He lived in Omaha. He would send someone along to keep track of the good marshal's progress. He wasn't interested in hurting the man or his wife, well not yet anyway. They hadn't done anything to him so far, but he had a feeling that Sam Cain was not a man that would give up easily. Also, he needed to keep him from interfering in his plans for Marshal Hunter and his boys.

* * *

><p>Sam held Emma as she napped against him. There was nothing in this world he wouldn't do for her. She was his whole world. He wasn't sure he was reading the situation correctly, but he was almost certain if they spent any more time with the young woman sitting across from them on the stage, they would be taking her home with them. Sam was uncomfortable about this. He often could sense danger before it showed up. His many years of experience had taught to listen to his instincts. Amy set off all of these instincts. She was trouble. He looked over at the young woman and he was happy she was asleep too. It was a long trip back to Omaha and being that both women were with child, he was glad for the peace and quiet over the incessant talk about babies.<p>

Amy's sleep looked fitful to him and she moaned like she was dreaming. He wasn't sure if it was a nightmare or a dream of a very different perhaps romantic nature. He decided it was romantic when she smiled when she moaned the next time. He felt a little awkward being awake to hear it, but when she uttered the name 'Buck,' he went completely slack jawed and understood what the hairs on the back of his neck were trying to tell him. This was could be Buck's Charlotte. She matched the physical description and she was the right age.

Sam pondered his next moves. If this was Charlotte, he wanted to keep her as far away from Emma as he could, but he knew that wouldn't be possible. Amy had told them of her brother that she was terrified of. This brother of hers was probably the man who had buried Buck alive. Sam couldn't think of anything worse than that. He didn't want anything bad like that happening to Emma. But Charlotte also knew things. She had an employer that was stealing the army's guns and he needed to know who that man was. She was the key to taking him down. Sam didn't know what her loyalty would be like. She seemed willing to tell Buck, but then that meeting didn't really turn out well for him. He could see Amy was terrified. She was using a different name and she was heading to hide out in a convent. From what Rachel and Teaspoon had told them about this girl, hiding in a convent would be a brilliant move on her part. The people she was running from would never think to look for her there. Sam felt it was best to lodge her with the nuns and socialize with her often. If Sam could get Amy, Charlotte, whatever her name was to trust him, then he could protect his family and get the bad guy. There was just one other little detail he was concerned about.

He strongly suspected that the baby Charlotte was carrying was Buck's child. He knew for a fact that Buck didn't know. Given the circumstances of his own upbringing, there would be no way Buck would abandon his child or its mother. He was not looking forward to revealing this information to Buck or to Emma for that matter. He would have to be told and it would throw his life into a tailspin right as he was finally getting the happiness he deserved. He looked down at Emma. He would have to tell her and maybe she could help him decide what and when to tell Buck. They would be in Omaha soon he would talk with Emma when they arrived. For now, he would just hold her a little closer and watch over the two women. Even though it scared him to death, the tiny fragile woman across from them had just become part of the family. He couldn't un-hear Buck's name, even if he wanted to forget it ever happened.

* * *

><p>Jenny was settling in at her father's place. He had a nice room all set up and ready for her when she arrived. There were details that were very girly like a lacy bedspread, but there was enough room left in the décor that she could add her own things. It touched her that her father had put so much thought into her room. They would have dinner tomorrow night and talk about how their new living arrangement was going to work.<p>

Jenny would probably start working in the store so she would have to restrict her social life to the evening, but that would work out for Buck too. He was coming over a little bit later to see how she had settled in and to take her riding and for a picnic dinner. She had only been away from Buck for a couple of hours and already she missed seeing him. He had a run tomorrow so she wanted to spend as much of today together as possible.

It would be a little hard for them, she knew. They had such a spiritual connection to each other that it seemed almost as if they didn't even need to be courting. She knew they needed to slow things down and let their heads catch up with their hearts. Everything happened so fast and they both felt bound to one another in ways that people seldom are, but they still barely knew each other. Buck didn't even know her favorite color and she didn't know his, although she suspected it was the bluish purple of the shirts he always wore. They needed time to learn each other even though they knew each other's souls.

Jenny went to the kitchen and started putting together some food for their outing. She packed up some sandwiches, pears and a small jug of apple cider. She was just finishing up when she heard a knock on the door. He was here. She smiled and took a quick look at herself in the mirror. Jenny opened the door to a smiling Buck holding a small bouquet of flowers. She took them from him and invited him inside. The grin on his face made the butterflies in her stomach dance as she all of the sudden felt nervous. After she put the flowers in water, they met each other in the center of the room and looked deeply into each other's eyes. Jenny could get lost forever in the depths of his dark eyes and he could also in her baby blues –he was the earth to her sky, the shore to her ocean. They didn't stop to think, they just started to kiss each other senseless. Jenny broke the kiss much to Buck's chagrin, but he realized the trouble they could get in if they allowed themselves to progress to the next logical step.

"We better leave for that picnic before it gets too late," she said breathing heavily.

"Yeah," he conceded as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Her eyes closed as Buck began kissing her again. This time he trailed a bunch of soft kisses down her neck into the opening of her blouse. Jenny gasped and said something under her breath in Lakota then pulled Bucks face up to her own completely giving into his charms. She had Buck's shirt almost completely open and untucked when she heard voices just outside the door. They both looked startled at each other and they both frantically started to re-button their clothing and smooth their hair as the voices of Teaspoon and Tompkins became louder. They both had the look of the cat that ate the canary as the two men entered the house.

"Hello, Mr. Tompkins," Buck said holding his hat casually in place to disguise his desire for the other man's daughter.

"Buck was just taking me out on a picnic," Jenny said smiling nervously at her father.

"Well, I know that," Bill explained. "I was just worried when it seemed the two of you were inside the house for such a long time."

"Oh, I still was working on some of the food for the picnic and Buck was patiently waiting," Jenny lied easily. "We'll just be leaving now."

Jenny shoved the picnic basket into Buck's arms and grabbed the picnic blanket while she ushered herself and Buck out the front door.

Teaspoon tried to keep from laughing as Buck gave him a look of thanks on his way out the door.

"Oh, alright," Tompkins said feeling like he was missing something. "Have a good time!"

"That was close," Buck whispered to Eagle Feather.

"Too close," she said giggling.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I know it has been a long time, but I found my Nemesis muse so I wrote another chapter. Hopefully they will come with more frequency from now on.**

* * *

><p>Horatio looked down at the calligraphy sample and smiled. If he had a mustache he certainly would had twirled the ends. Maybe he would grow one just so the next time he was satisfied he would have a way to express it. He had chosen the lettering style and the stationary. Now the invitations just needed to be sent. The small lawless town of Regrets was more than happy to host his event. He had lots to arrange yet. A poker tournament would be the main activity advertised to the general public, but that was just a cover to hide the real excitement. The men he addressed envelopes to were the ringers in this alternative tournament and young men eager to test their mettle would come like lambs to the slaughter. Not a one of them would be able to resist being crowned 'The Fastest Gun in the West.' J.D. Marcus would write the books and the winner would be famous beyond their lifetime. Oh, he knew the Hickok boy didn't desire that title or the fame that would follow it. He'd already proven that with his first encounter with Mr. Marcus. He needed to compel the boy into the tournament and he knew just how. He would take a cheap and easy shot.<p>

There were already people following her and watching her every move. All they had to do was wait for the word and they would pick her up. Horatio thought a threat to hurt her might be enough, but he wouldn't hesitate to kidnap her and hold her until the contest was concluded. A thought occurred to him and he smiled. He could just offer her up as part of the prize. He could have her tarted up so that there wouldn't be a question what she was meant for. He chuckled as he thought of the puppy that followed her around. He wasn't bad with a gun and just maybe he would enter the contest too. There was no 'maybe' about it. He would enter to save her, they both would. He could kill two birds with one stone so to speak, but more than likely three. This plan was delicious.

The invitations would go out today. He would have them hand delivered and his men were instructed to wait for an RSVP -all except the Hickok boy's invitation. That would arrive the same way letters to the station always arrived. One of the riders would get it at one of the other stations and deliver it home. He would send a man to escort James Hickok to the tournament and not take 'no' for an answer in a week. He might just take the girl anyway. It sounded amusing. Maybe he would even send a cryptic message to the boy they called 'the Kid' and then really have some real fun. That is what he would do. Horatio felt suddenly anxious. Time couldn't move fast enough for him. This was going to be a delightful tournament. Now if he could just find Charles and that sister of his, everything would be going right with his world.

* * *

><p>Sam was uncomfortable keeping secrets especially from Emma, but he had a lot of time on the stage to think. He couldn't risk losing Charlotte. She was the key to finding out who was stealing the army guns and getting that information out of her was going to take time, but it was time he was willing to spend. Emma didn't need to know just now that Amy Bonner was Buck's Charlotte. He would keep it to himself for a while.<p>

Charlotte was a wild card. Everything that he had heard about her through Rachel and Teaspoon convinced him of it. Also, Buck seemed to blame her at least partly for his being buried alive. Then she mentioned a brother that wanted to kill her and had blamed the attack on Buck on him as well. This girl was running from a lot of things. She had no way of knowing whether Sam was on her side or not. Also, she was cautious. Right after he told her he was the Territorial Marshal, she clammed up and had the look in her eye like she suddenly knew who they were. She was ready to escape from Omaha at a moment's notice and Sam knew it.

Sam made sure Charlotte was safely ensconced in the convent with the Sisters of Mercy. She had requested to wear the clothes of a novice to blend in. That girl was no fool. He still wasn't sure how Buck, of all Emma's boys had gotten involved with Charlotte. She didn't seem at all his type. Granted, the only girl Sam ever saw him fall for was Kathleen Devlin, so maybe Charlotte was exactly the type of girl Buck would fall for...the wrong one. Well, he was with Jenny Tompkins now and for that Sam was glad. She seemed like the right girl.

Emma was in the kitchen when Sam came home. Sam leaned against the door and inhaled deeply. Emma's cooking could bring him comfort like nothing else.

"Welcome home, Sam," Emma said as she took some biscuits out of the oven. "Is Amy all settled?"

"She is," Sam replied as he walked into the kitchen. Sam hugged Emma tightly. He just needed to feel her safely in his arms.

"What was that for?" Emma asked.

"Something's coming, Emma," Sam said. "I just don't know when."

"This is about Charlotte," Emma prompted. Sam tried to hide his surprise. "I know Amy isn't her real name. She could only be Charlotte."

"When did you figure it out?" Sam asked sighing.

"You changed toward her," Emma said. "I knew as soon as you started to treat her like a witness about to bolt that she was Charlotte."

"Emma, what are we gonna do?" Sam asked. He was so relieved that he didn't have to keep Charlotte a secret anymore, but that didn't mean they were all out of danger.

"About Charlotte or about Buck?" Emma asked.

"I know what to do about Charlotte," Sam said, "It's Buck I'm worried about."

"I know what you mean," Emma said. "We can't keep this from him."

"We can't tell him now," Sam said. "It would put her in danger. Hell, it would probably put him in danger too."

"We'll just have to keep her close," Emma decided, "And hope he forgives us for keeping this from him."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Sam said.

* * *

><p>Charlotte sat on the bed in her room. It was a small room, but she didn't need a lot of space. If she could just hide out here, she would be alright. She and her baby would be taken care of and then everything would be fine. If she kept telling herself that she might just believe it. Charlotte hugged the pillow and curled up in the middle of the bed. All she wanted was Buck here with her now. She didn't know how to cope with her life anymore. Everything about her life was unfamiliar. She was self-reliant and never tied done. She didn't have to hide from anything. Now she was seeking refuge at a convent and trying to decide if trusting the territorial marshal and his wife was a wise move or not. She was pregnant, alone, and most disturbingly, in love.<p>

"Oh, Buck, why did I have to fall for you," Charlotte said out loud. "Everything would have been so much easier if I hadn't."

Charlotte patted her belly. She hadn't started to show yet so she was still trying to get used to the idea of being with child. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, little one."

"I wish things were different," Charlotte told the ceiling. "I guess I only have myself to blame. Please watch over my baby. He's innocent. If anything happens to me, I hope you will bring our baby to Buck."

Thoughts of the marshal and his wife kept swirling in her mind. They knew who she was, but they gave her space. They wanted her to trust them and Charlotte really wanted to, but at the same time she wanted to protect them. She didn't want to bring the hell Charles had planned for her onto her new friends. They all needed to stay away from each other while in the public eye.

* * *

><p>Jimmy sat on the bunkhouse porch. His chair was tipped back and he rested his feet up on a small barrel. Today seemed like a nice day to relax. He and the riders hadn't had too many of those lately, but things had calmed down. Buck was doing better now, but not as well as he'd like others to believe. He was in town right now wooing the shopkeeper's daughter. Jimmy had to smile at that. His friend had had a pretty wild few months and Jimmy was happy that Buck had finally found a bit of peace. The letters from the mysterious "N" had stopped and everybody was feeling relieved about that.<p>

Jimmy missed having Emma around. He hadn't realized how much he missed her until she and Sam had come back. Rachel had taken good care of them all, but Emma's presence had come at a critical time. Everything seemed to be spinning out of control and then Emma came back to them and fixed it.

The day was getting hotter and Jimmy was about to retreat inside the bunkhouse when he saw a familiar dust cloud approaching the station.

"Rider up," he called and Lou charged out of the bunkhouse and got ready to take the mochilla from Noah.

The hand off went smooth enough, but something in the way Noah looked at him told him that the calm he had been feeling was only temporary.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked.

"Letter for you," Noah said. "It looks like an invitation of some kind. It has all sorts of fancy lettering on it."

"Who is it from?" Jimmy asked with trepidation.

Noah shrugged.

Jimmy feared everything was going to fall to pieces again. Last time they had almost lost Buck. If this was from the mysterious 'N', what did this man have in store for them this time?

Jimmy looked at the linen envelope with the fancy writing and gently opened it. He pulled the card out from inside and looked it over. It was from who he feared. His reading skills weren't great but they were getting better. He didn't trust his abilities completely and handed the letter off to Noah.

"Read it," Jimmy pleaded.

Noah read aloud,

_Dear Mr. Hickok,_

_Your presence is expected __at a quick draw contest __in the town of Regrets __in one week's time. __All the arrangements and __accommodations have been made. __If you choose not to show up you will __be compelled to participate. Tell no one __of this contest or the lives of your friends __are forfeit. __Do not test us on this. You friends lives __depend on your cooperation._

_~N._

"I'm getting sick of this man threatening us," Noah complained. "What kind of 'quick draw' contest does this man have in mind?"

"I don't know, but I also know I don't want to be anywhere near it."

"Do you think he would make good on his threat to compel you to enter?" Noah wondered.

"He doesn't make threats idly," Jimmy answered. "Buck can attest to that."

"We better tell Teaspoon and get the gang together," Noah said.

"I can't do that, Noah," Jimmy said. "He threatened your lives if I got you involved."

"I can't and won't sit by and wait for him to kill you Jimmy," Noah protested. "Now like it or not I'm helping you."

"Then you best stay out of sight," Jimmy said.

Jimmy took the letter out of Noah's hands and read it to himself again. He cursed himself for getting comfortable. The mysterious 'N' wasn't out of their lives by a long shot and Jimmy didn't think they would get the man off their back until they found out who he was.


End file.
